Ultimate Brigade
by Mumei Mu
Summary: One shocking revelation and a certain rushed decision, Zim won't think that he will become a part of something. A city filled with different and unlikely heroes, anti-heroes and villains! The battles that will affect some people! The shocking revelations that may will break them or will it make them stronger? This is the story of a group that formed the Ultimate Brigade.
1. The Beginning

**I present you another story, The Ultimate Brigade! Straight from my imagination and partly inspired by Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, created by Bleedman of SNAFU.**

 **Before we start reading the first chapter, I want to address few things about this story.**

 **First, Purple in this story is female. The reason why I'm making Purple female is because I thought that Purple was a chick the whole time…Hey, I was young at this time when it first come out and not a lot of tv shows have closed-caption back then, plus the closed-caption always drop at random time if they have it. I didn't know that until I got the completed Invader Zim series from Itune.**

 **Second, that is my first 'Action' story so I must be bad at it but we'll see how it'll turn out.**

 **Third, a lot of things change, even if you know some certain medias. Yes, some characters will change in appearance and their personalities will change a bit.**

 **Fourth…I'm not really good with opening, just to let you know in case.**

 **Oh, and the fifth thing…For these people who don't know, please read my author profile.**

 **Now, with these out of the way…Enjoy the first chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

"ZIM, THAT ISN'T OVER!" Dib shouted out as he attempted to get himself out of the cocoon, made out of paste glue, and all he can do right now is to give the disguised alien an deadly glare.

"Oh, stupid, stupid Dib-stink, it's over." Zim tossed his modified water gun away with an evil laughter and in the background, the children just ignored them as they eat their lunch in the cafeteria. He points his index finger at the struggling human with a smug smirk, "You are so powerless that you can't lift a finger to defend yourself from Zim and the victory shall be mine!" He throws his head back with a bellowing laughter and it went on for a while.

"…W-W-What are you gonna do to me?" Dib gulped nervously.

"Ooh, Zim is going to…" The alien smirked evilly before he blink confusingly, "Um…I am going to…Hmm…" He rubbed his chin, "…I don't know…I didn't think the plan actually work." The bell rang out and the children just leave the cafeteria, followed by Zim. "Zim'll get back to you as soon as I figure this part out."

"Ha, who's the stupid here now?" The human boy chortled before he realizes something, "…HEY! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME GET OFF THE WALL?! HELP! HELLO?!"

* * *

The school just ended and Zim just walk out with a bored expression as the children ran around with shouting and squeals. "Why do humans have to learn basic math at this age?" Zim muttered under his breath as he turned around the corner, "A two-month smeet can do it!" He rolled his eyes, "Wait until my Tallests hear about that…" He paused in his trail, "…Why do I have a funny feeling that I just forget something? Nah, it's probably nothing."

* * *

"…HELP, I'M STILL STUCK HERE!" Dib cried out in the empty school, "…Anyone here? Great…"

* * *

 **(The Massive)**

Tallest Red was having a bad day and he blames Purple because she decides to take a day off, something about special day. The first thing, the Massive got attacked by this stupid annoying group, Resisty, until the Massive chase them away and Red just found out that all of his favorite snacks were destroyed during the attack. Second, he got some reports that someone have been conquesting his planets…HIS PLANETS! There was no info on the person that has been taking his planets away from him and his people have been working on it for a while. And to make it worse, there were some rumors there were some skirmishes going on within his empire and a tall Irken that was going to replace him but they were just baseless rumors, who would believe these? At least, his day won't get worse than that…

" _Incoming message from Invader Zim."_

"CANCEL IT, CANCEL IT!" Red screamed angrily but it was too late as Zim's face show up on the large screen, "ARGGGGGH!"

"Hello, my Tallests!" Zim saluted with a widened grin before he notice the absentee of the second tallest, "Where is Tallest Purple?"

"She has a day off." Tallest Red grumbled as he rubbed the space between his eyes, "But that's not important…"

"Of course, it's not important." Zim spoke up, "What's more important is my daily report! You won't believe me after you hear my report. I have discovered that…"

"No, Zim…" If the Irkens have eyebrows, Red's eyebrow would twitch madly. "Your stupid report is not important. I'm really tired and pissed off right now and all I want is not to listen to your annoying report…"

"But you need to hear that because it will be very useful for the invasion." Zim raised his index finger up, "It seems that the human smeets are so dumb that they can't even master the basic math until they are…" The invader ranted on for a while and he didn't notice that his leader was gritting his teeth with a deadly growl.

"ENOUGH!" The tallest suddenly threw his fists up in air as he cut Zim off, "That's it! That's it! Can't you even see that how much I really hate you…No, that's nice way to say it…I LOATHE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO END YOUR LIFE WITH MY CLAWS!"

"…Um…It seems that Zim must call you at bad time." The invader blinked nervously, "Well…Um…I'll go back to my mission…"

"THERE IS NO MISSION, IT'S ALL A PLOT TO EXILE YOU FROM THE EMPIRE AND GET YOU KILLED!" Red shouted as Zim froze, "IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE ON A RANDOM FUCKING PLANET! THERE WERE SIGNS THAT YOUR MISSION WAS A SHAM, A BRAINLESS GOOP CAN SEE IT! EVEN EVERYONE CAN TELL THAT YOUR SIR IS DEFECTIVE AND SO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT AN INVADER, YOU'RE A FUCKING DEFECTIVE!"

"…" Zim stared at him with widened eyes and the Irken soldiers glance between their tallest and the shocked alien.

"You're lucky that you're alive for now." Tallest Red panted heavily, "I don't know how long it will take until we reach to your planet but one thing I know is that I'll end your life with my own hands as soon as we take over this stupid planet! If I were you, I'll deactivate myself to save some time!" The tallest alien pointed at the closest Irken, "Terminate it and block his contact good!" The screen went blank before Red slump back in his seat with a relived sigh, "Man, that feels so good to vent out on someone unimportant. Our lives are going to be so easy now. Right, Purple?" He glanced at the empty spot, "…Oh, right, I forget she have a day off."

* * *

 **(Earth)**

Zim stare at the large monitor with blank expression, the truth is that he has notice some signs and he also heard it from Tak and Sizz-Lorr when they screamed in his face but he was in denial and didn't believe them until Red confirmed it. He feels so empty and lost right now since he had been officially exiled from the empire and he doesn't know what to do. Should he deactivate himself like what his Tallests want him to or would he just wait until they show up, maybe they'll change their mi…'No, they won't even change their minds…' Zim leaned his head against the control pane with a weary sigh, 'What will Zim do now? I have no idea…'

"Master, waffles!" The alien's head jerked back as Gir suddenly popped into his sight with a stack of waffles on a plate and the robot give him a goofy grin until he notice his master's sadden expression. "What's wrong, master? Do you hate waffles?"

"No, I don't hate waffles and it's nothing…" Zim replied, he doesn't want to explain everything to his SIR and he was certain that the robot won't understand their situation. "…Wait, why did you make waffles at night?!"

"It's sunny!" Gir tossed the waffles up in air with a cheer, "You want me to make waffles for school today?!" He never noticed that the waffles hit his master, soaking him in the maple syrup.

"Gir, it's the weekend…" The alien glanced at the time before he discover that it's Monday morning and it turn out that he have been staring at the blank screen for days without moving a muscle, which explain why he felt so tired at the moment. "Ugh…Zim don't think he should go to the school today…"

"Ooh, hooky time!" The defective SIR bounced around the laboratory, "Let's make more waffles…No, let's get a lot of pigs…Ooh, ooh, ooh, let's watch Scary Monkey!"

"…On second thought, I'll go to the school." Zim groaned and he ignored the robot's whine.

* * *

Dib have been watching Zim for hours and he knows that the alien was up to something because this damn alien has been very quiet, too quiet for his filthy kind. "And that is why everyone is doomed to die!" Ms. Bitters glowered over the children with a growl, "Any questions?"

"Yes, I do!" Dib raised his hand up in air before he points at Zim, "What are you up to this time, Zim the alien?!"

"Oh, here we go again." A random classmate groaned annoyingly.

"What kind of evil plan did you come up with?" Dib glared, "Tell me, you evil alien, so I can stop you from taking over the world!"

"There's no plan and I'm not going to take over the world." The disguised alien grunted, "Leave Zim alone."

"NEVER!" Dib suddenly slammed his hands on the alien's desk, "I will never rest well until I'm gonna make you confess to the world that you're nothing but an evil alien and your kind won't help you!" Zim flinched at the last part as the paranormal investigator kept rambling on for a while, mostly insulting the alien and he went off topic with something about Bigfoot and sandpaper. "Even they won't do anything when I send you to the dissection table as soon as everyone finds out who you really are!"

Usually, Zim would deny the accusation like always but he was really upset with everything that happened to him and Dib's ramble make it worse since the alien really have no one on his side anymore now. It was too much for Zim and for the first time, the alien break down. "FINE!" Zim cried into his hands, "I GIVE UP! I'M THE ALIEN!"

"AH!" The human boy pointed at Zim as he turned his head to his classmates, "I TOLD YOU ALL SO! I WAS RIG…" A pencil case hit him right in face.

"Racist!" A random classmate shouted out as the students threw stuff at the screaming paranormal investigator, "Leave him alone!"

"I'm not racist!" Dib cried, "Ow! Don't you hear him?! He said he's the alien!"

"Just because he comes from another country, it doesn't mean that he's from the outer space!" Another classmate shouted, "Stop bullying him!"

"Yeah!" Zita glared at Dib as she patted the crying alien's back, "He's having hard time with his skin condition and you just hurt his feeling!"

"Yes, he's crying because of you!" Pigboy called out from the back of the classroom and Old Kid agreed with him.

"ARGH!" Dib shouted angrily, "Zim, did you brainwashed them like last ti…"

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" Chuck threw a rubber ball at the paranormal investigator, knocking him out in the process.

"And back to our lesson now." Ms. Bitter clapped her hands together, she doesn't care about the current situation since she doesn't get paid for this shit and they all are doomed anyway.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Zita asked the sniffling alien, several students decided to have their lunch together with Zim to cheer him up.

"Yes, Zim think so…" Zim poked his mysterious meal before he glance at some of his classmates, "Um…Why are you helping me and eating at table with me? Usually, you guys eat at other tables."

"Because we felt bad for you and what Dib did to you wasn't cool." Chuck punched his left hand, "I hate bullies."

"…Chuck, ain't you a bully too?" Carl pointed out, which earn a haymaker punch from the said bully.

"I only do physical bullying, not mental junk." The bully grumbled.

"And you're our friend now." Pigboy spoke up.

"Friend?" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow, "We're friends?"

"Yeah, friend." Chuck jabbed his thumb at Dib across the cafeteria, "I'm gonna tell you what I told these freaks…Let me know if Dib bother you freaks, I'll make sure he won't bother you for a while."

"Hey, they're not freaks." Zita shot him a glare, "They're…Um…Special."

"Ooh, yeah, they are so special!" The bully rolled his eyes and the girl just flicked glob foods at him. Zim just stare at his classmates with furrowed nonexistence eyebrows before he turn back to poking his foods, it's the first time someone call him their friend and he don't count Keef because this guy was so freaking creepy. He don't know why it made him feel good and it make him more confusing since he was still dealing with his newly exiled status.

"This guy has some kind of freaky evil plan." Dib hissed to his sister at their table, "But I still can't figure out! He did something to these guys and they all act like his friends! I gotta do something to save them all!"

"Shut the fuck up, you racist bastard, can't you see I'm busy with my game?" Gaz grunted, keeping her eyes on her game slave.

"I'M NOT RACIST!" Dib shouted, "THE RUMOR IS FALSE!"

"I don't care…" Gaz growled with a twitching eyebrow, "…And I said shut the fuck up!"

"You know what I'm gonna do?" The paranormal investigator calmed himself down as he ignored his growling sister, "I'm gonna spy on him and I will find the way to foil his plan like always!"

"Do you have a problem with listening to people?" The gamer girl muttered.

* * *

The children ran out of school as soon as the final bell rang out and Zim walk down the stair, he never notice that Dib was hiding behind the tree but someone else did. "Hey, Zim, let's walk together." The disguised alien glanced over his shoulder to see Zita, "And don't think about saying no because I don't take no for answer."

"Um…Okay?" Zim blinked confusingly as they walked together, "…Zim want to know why you want to walk with me?"

"I felt like it." Zita replied as she shot a dirty glare at the grumbling paranormal investigator, the human girl know that Dib will bother Zim if he went on by himself and she had to do something about that. Zita glances at the sulking alien as he kick the pebble away lightly, "Are you still bothered by what Dib said about you?"

"No." Zim muttered, "It's true that Zim is an alien…"

"You're not an alien." Zita nudged him with her shoulder.

"But I'm really…" The disguised alien lifted his index finger up but she cut him off.

"An Earthling." The human girl patted his back, "That's what you will say to Dib if he calls you alien again. He has no right to bully you, just because you're from another country…" She paused to tap her chin with puzzled expression, "…Where did you come from again?"

"Irken." Zim answered.

"Never heard of this country but again, I don't know most of countries." Zita shrugged.

'…Humans are so confusing.' Zim rubbed his forehead, 'Zim told the truth and they cover it up indirectly.' He sighed, "Anyway…I'm not upset because of what Dib called me, there was another reason why I'm upset."

"Oh, you want to talk about it?" The human girl asked.

"Nooooo." The alien drawled out, "It's something that meat-sacks won't understand." He doesn't want to spill everything out because he was still trying to accept his situation and he wonder why some humans care about him when they shouldn't.

"Ok, if you say so." Zita hummed, "But it's good to have someone listening to you, that's what my parent always say. When you're ready, I'll listen."

"…You're pretty mature for your age…" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow.

"I got that a lot of time." The human girl giggled and it wasn't long enough until they reach the corner.

"My base is over there." The alien pointed at his house, uncaringly that he just spill some secret information to humans and it really puzzled him. 'Zim better check his PAK later.'

"Cool, my home is pretty close." Zita waved her hand at the disguised alien, "I'll see you here tomorrow morning and we'll walk to school together while we'll try to fix your English.

"Yeah, yeah." Zim nodded before he realized what the human girl just said, "…Wait, what's wrong with Zim's English?!"

"No offense but you kept saying some weird words, like meat-sack or dirt-bag and you also switching between 'I' and your name!" Zita giggled.

"Zim speak perfect English!" The disguised alien held his fists up in air before he glances around with a puzzled expression, "…Um…Zim mean I speak perfect English…" He smacked his forehead, "Ugh!" Zim walk toward his house before he glance at the empty corner and he never notice the fact that he have a small smile.

"MASTER'S HOOOOME!" Gir suddenly tackle the screaming alien down, "WHERE'S MY CUPCAKE?"

"GIR, GET OFF!" Zim screamed as the robot clinched on his head, "STOP THAT! THAT IS THE ORDER! GET OFF!"

* * *

 **(The Massive)**

Tallest Red and Purple sip their own drinks as they stare at the screen before Purple toss her drink away and it wasn't long enough until she tilt her head confusingly. "Say…" Purple scratched her head, "Usually, Zim would call us at this hour to tell us some of his stupid report or plans." She turned her head to her fellow Tallest, "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Oh, I just told him that his mission is a dud and he's really exiled." Red sipped his drink with a chortle, "I blocked his contract after I told him to go deactivate himself."

"Wait, you did what?" Purple dropped her jaw.

"You should have seen his face but don't worry, I recorded it for you." Tallest Red played the clip of Zim's shocking face, "Now that's the priceless moment there!"

"You bastard…" Purple growled.

"What?" Red blinked at her confusingly, "Why?"

"…I want to be there, everyone know that seeing it in person funny than seeing it on video." Purple crossed her arms with a grumble.

"Then you shouldn't have taken a day off." Red smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Purple gave him a deadly glare.

* * *

 **(Earth)**

It only has been three months since the banishment and Zim can't believe that many things just happened to him during his slow adaptation. First, he just told Gir that the Irken Empire have banished them to Earth and the robot just run around with a cheer, shouting something about more tacos and Zim wasn't really surprised with Gir's reaction. Second, Dib almost never bother him the whole time but the exiled Irken guessed that it was because of some humans, who call themselves his friends, were around to prevent the paranormal investigator from attacking the alien. Third, he gains a few human friends and he will never believe that he gets a best friend in form of…

"Zim, what did you answer on the fourth problem?" Zita walked up to his side, it becomes a route for them to walk together before and after school. If it was old Zim, he will be annoyed by that but Zim have changed a little and he have learn so many things about Earth from the human girl, even if she don't know that.

"Zim's answer was fifteen." Zim glanced at Zita, "You?"

"Oh, so close." The human girl groaned, "I guessed fourteen…How did you solve it?"

"I don't solve it, I just know the answer." The disguised alien shrugged his shoulders, "The Earth's math is too easy for Zim."

"Zim's a nerd." Zita punched his shoulder playfully.

"Zim is not a nerd!" Zim shook his fists in air with a shout before he turn his head to his new best friend, "…What is nerd?"

"Look it up online." The human girl rolled her eyes as they get closer to their school before she whisper to Zim with a sadden expression, "I'm gonna miss you and our walks."

"Huh?" He blinked, "Why?"

"You'll find out soon." Zita smiled and the alien was about to ask her but the bell give them a warning ring before they both race to their class.

* * *

"And to concluding our lesson…" Ms. Bitters hissed at her cowering students, "You all are fated to be doooooomed!" She cleared her throat, "Now, I have an important announcement to make. Today is Zita's last day here because her family are moving to another city on the weekend so…You all better say your goodbyes to her because that will be your last time! That's all."

"Aww…" Almost everyone groaned out and several classmates screamed out to the ceiling, they all don't want Zita to move away since she is one of popular kids.

Zim glance at the human girl with shocked face and Zita give him a slightly nod. "…Zim don't know what to say…" Zim muttered softly, feeling sad and very confusing.

"It's okay." Zita smiled sadly, "I also don't know what to say too. My dad got a new job and it was pretty sudden."

"Very sudden?!" Dib quickly stood up, pointing at the disguised alien. "That mean Zim's gonna kidna…" A rubber ball knocks him out, courtesy of Chuck.

"Excellent." Ms. Bitters loomed over the unconscious boy, "Chuck, you get A for that."

"Yes, my first A!" Chuck pumped his fist with a tear in his eyes, "Ma and pa are gonna be proud of me!"

* * *

Everyone was talking to Zita in the cafeteria as Zim watch on from the distance before someone sit down next to him and he glance at his side to see Gaz. "I heard that your best friend is going to move away." Gaz muttered as she kept her eyes on her Game Slave, she don't like most of humans but the gamer know that Zim wasn't a human and he was more like an acquaintance to her.

"Yes…" Zim sighed wearily, "Zim don't know what to do…Zim is very confusing…For some reason, I don't want her to go away because I want her to stay with me…Forever…"

"Ugh, oh my god…" Gaz gagged. What Zim just told her mean one thing and she doesn't want to think about it since it was too creepy for her at this age.

"Tell me…" The exiled Irken glanced at the gamer, "Gaz, what can Zim do about that?"

"You can just move with her." The gamer grunted.

"Why?" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow.

"Three good reasons…" Gaz counted with her fingers, "One, you're an alien and you have no reason to stay in a same spot. Two, if you go with Zita, you might find your answers…And three, Dib will go really crazy if he don't know where you are."

"…These are good reasons." The alien smirked, "Zim love the third reason more. Plus, I'll give anything to get out of this city since it's filled with crazy and stupid humans…That would be where I'll say 'No Offense' to you, right?"

"Whatever." The gamer shrugged her shoulders, "…I have to agreed you with the fact that the city is weird than most of the cities."

"Zim, let's go outside." Zita hollered from the doorway.

"Coming!" Zim waved before he glance at the gamer, "Gaz, th-th-tha-tha…"

"If you try to thank me, don't." Gaz glared at the alien and he just ran away from her.

* * *

"What were you and Gaz talking about?" Zita asked, swinging around on the monkey bars.

"About you and that you're moving away." Zim leaned against the monkey bars.

"My, my, I'm more popular today." She sighed, "…Sorry for not telling you about it. I really don't know how to break the news."

"It's okay, Zim also don't know what to say." The disguised alien waved it off before he remembers his conversation with the gamer early, "…Say…What would you think if Zim end up moving with you to another place?"

"Like by coincidence?" Zita tapped her cheek silently for a while, "…Well, I think I would like that, even if it's a little weird." She glanced at her best friend, "I wish that it can happen but it's kinda impossible…"

"Oh, it's very possible." Zim said, "I can move anywhere if I want to."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow, "But won't your parents refuse to move since they're grown-ups?"

"Ah, they'll be okay with it since they listen to me…" He muttered with shifty eyes, he actually destroyed his robo-parents several months ago since they were getting out of control and he really have no need for them anymore now.

"Hmm, I see…" Zita tilted her head, "…What about your friends? It's gonna be hard for you to make new friends with your skin condition if you move to another city."

"Well…" Zim glanced at some of his friends as they run around the playground and he can see that Chuck was rubbing Dib's face into the mud with an evil chuckle. "To tell you the truth, Zim don't know them very well. You are my only best friend and I want to stay with you forever and Zim want you to stay with him because the Online told me that best friends always stay together forever. BFF mean best friend forever, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Zita looked away with a lightly pinkish tint on her face, "…If it can happen, then it's okay for you to move to the same city where I'm going to." She know that would be very impossible and the chance of this happening is very low but for some reason, she hope that Zim will move to the same city and she won't ask any questions if it happen for real.

"Victory for Zim!" The disguised alien cheered with a scream, shaking his fists at the sky and he suddenly pause in his mid-cheer before he turn his head to the giggling girl. "…I just remember that I don't ask you the name of the new city."

"…Have I ever tell you that you're weird but in a good way?" Zita giggled with a shaking head.

"Zim believe that would be five times but that don't answer my question." Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow.

"The city I'm moving to is…" The human girl whispered to her friend as the ringing bell drained them out.

"That's the name?" Zim gave her a deadpan stare, "Who named this city?"

"Yes, that's the name and I don't know." Zita shrugged her shoulders before they enter their school to avoid the tardy call.

* * *

A couple days went by, Dib pace around in the living room at night as he mutter to himself and his young sister was starting to get annoyed by her brother's mumble. "Dib, stop mumbling to yourself!" Gaz growled angrily, "It's distracting me!"

"Something is going on, I don't see Zim for days!" Dib punched his left palm as he ignored his growling sister, "I have a good feeling that the evil alien is up to something! That's it! I'm going to stop him!" He ran out of the house and Gaz glance at the doorway before she turn back to her game.

"Dumbass." Gaz grunted.

* * *

"Camera, check." Dib kept his back against the fence as he slowly move closer, "Film roll, check…Okay, that's it. I'm gonna expose Zim and the world will see the truth." He took a deep breath before he suddenly leaps over the fence with a battle cry, only to freeze up with a dropped jaw. He was standing in middle of an empty lot between two buildings and there was no evidence that a house used to reside right in this area. "No…No, no, no!" That means his enemy have relocated himself somewhere in the world and there is no way to stop this evil alien, Dib dropped down on his knees as he release a bloodcurdling scream, "ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

* * *

 **(The Massive)**

Red take a long sip from his soda before he look up with a confusing blink, "Purple, did you hear something?"

"No." Purple grunted with crossed arms.

"Eh." Red shrugged to himself before he takes another sip.

* * *

 **(Earth: Seven Years Later)**

A large moving truck sped down the highway with a car in tow and a man in labcoat was humming a tune as two teenagers were doing their own things. The teenager boy just mumble to himself, he wears a black trench coat with blue t-shirt, black jean and a pair of boots. He glances at the teenager girl at his right side, rolling his eyes as soon as his sister plays with the latest model of a handheld game system. She wears a purple punk long-sleeved shirt with black skirt that covers her black-and-purple stripped leggings and a pair of combat boots.

"Gaz, Dib, are you exciting that we're moving to new place?" Professor Membrane glanced at his children, "I am! Boy, I can't wait to work in the best of the best laboratory with all of the best professors. Oh, the science is gonna be bigger than ever!" He suddenly leaned out of the truck's opened window as he released the steering wheel, "SCIENCE!" He quickly put his hands back on the wheel with a clearing throat, "It will be good for us and…Oh, there it is!"

Gaz glance up from her game to see a large welcoming sign in front of the city as the truck drove past, "Welcome to Ultimate Town, aka Ulti-Town? What a fucking stupid name."

"Don't you think it's weird that it just happens all of sudden?" Dib leaned in closer to his father, "I mean, we never heard of this place and we have to move in just few days…It gotta be some kind of monster's plot to get me out of the…"

"Oh, my poor son, how much time do we have to tell you that paranormal activities are not real?" Professor Membrane shook his head.

"They are real!" Dib groaned, "I saw a Bigfoot in the garage and one of my former classmate was an alien!"

"Dib, alien mean that they come from another country, not from outer space." His father replied.

"Yeah, and you better not be embarrassing me at the new school." Gaz grunted.

"ARGH!" Dib screamed out.

* * *

"Ooh, I'm so exciting for our first day of school!" A bubbly voice squealed, "I can't wait to make some new friends!"

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of classes and clubs the school will provide to us…" The second voice spoke with gentle tone.

"Ugh, it's gonna be so lame." The third voice gave out an annoyingly groan, "I hope a stupid giant monster hit this city so we can skip the school."

"No one is gonna skip the school after our fight with a monster." The second voice scolded.

"Ugh…"

* * *

"And here you go, one new upgrade." An elderly voice spoke up, followed by a sound of something clicked together. "Now you have a plasma blaster. It's limited by two times and it will take about twelve hours to recharge per ammo."

"Thank, mom, it's gonna be pretty useful for some certain guys." A feminine robotic voice replied.

"Yes…" There was a sound of someone snapping their fingers, "Oh, I just remembered something. Since the school is going to start again, your curfew is going to be at ten."

"What?!" The robotic voice screamed, "BUT!"

"No but, sweet, your curfew is at ten and that's final."

"MOOOM!"

* * *

An explosive went off, follow by a giggle and an angry shout. "STOP THAT!" The male voice shouted.

"OOH!" A female voice gasped, "What does this button do?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUSH IT!" There was a loudest explosive, "WHY YOU…NO, NO, NO!" There was another explosive, "OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO CALL HIM AND ASK HIM FOR HELP AGAIN!"

"Oh, are you going to call him?" The voice giggled, "Tell Zim I said hi! Tell him, tell him, tell him!"

"Fine, I'll tell him…AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"

* * *

" _The police are still on lookout for the masked thief and there have yet been any process in this case."_ The anchorman spoke on the television behind the store's window as a small figure stood in front of the window with a glare, _"The thief is responsive for series of robbery in several high-profited technology companies and_ _research laboratories…"_ The television suddenly switches to another channel, courtesy of the store's manager.

"HEY, I WAS WATCHING IT!" The figure hit the window with his fists but the manager just ignored him, "…Why did I decided to leave my place at another city? Oh, right, I'm doing it for revenge on these goody-goody heroines."

* * *

A tall figure sit in a chair, listening to a recorder as he watch a video on a large screen before a ringing phone catch his attention and he pick it up with a groan. "If it is one of this annoying telemarketing, fuck you! I'm not interesting in anything!"

"… _Zim, it's me."_ The male voice spoke.

"Oh, let me guess…Your sister just ruins a certain project and you need my help to fix it because it has to be complete right away?"

" _No…Well, yeah, I need your help again."_ The voice coughed nervously, _"But I was going to call to remind you that our school will start in few days and I know that you might forget about it again…STOP IT! FINE, I'LL TELL HIM!"_ The alien can hear a sigh, _"And my sister said hi."_

"Zim is kinda busy today so is tomorrow okay with you?"

" _Yeah, that would be fine with me."_

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank and tell her I said hello." The figure hanged up right away before he turn back to his computer, only to scream out as a familiar robot dance on the control pane with tacos in its hands. "GIR, GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER!"

"TACO DANCE! TACO DANCE!"

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of Ultimate Brigade! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is just the beginning and it seems that there is something going on behind the curtains.**

 **Zim just found out that his mission was fake and he has been exiled by the Irken Empire. He was so confusing with everything and we saw that he just unexpectedly end up getting closer to Zita and he don't know why.**

 **Can you figure out who will show up in this story at the end of this chapter?**

 **To let you all know that some certain characters will make cameo and/or become a part of the 'Main Cast'. So that means some familiar character will come and go throughout the chapters.**

 **The stories will be update at random time because I am doing some projects (Just a hobbies of mine and not relating to the fanfiction stories) so it'll take a while.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


	2. A Busy Week

**Thank you for your reviews.**

 **I will not answer some questions to avoid the spoilers.**

 **Pairing: Like my last story, I won't reveal the pairing until it's official in the story.**

 **Coldblue: Oooh, I can't answer most of questions but all I can say is that Gir don't get any upgrade during the timeskip.**

 **Night: Yes, I read PPGD before and I still keeping thinking of this awesome crossover. Like I said in the pervious chapter, this story was partly inspired by PPGD. Zim's alignment will be reveal in a certain chapter soon.**

 **I'm not really good with action scene since it's my first time but I'm trying my best.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the second chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Busy Week**

* * *

It was the first day of school and a black car pull over to the curb before three girls step out, two teenagers seems to be exciting while the third girl just crossed her arms with a grumble. "Supreme High?" The black-haired teenager raised her eyebrow at the school's sign, she wears a green hoodie and black cargo pant that cover her steel-toed combat boots. "Whoever named that city must have a huge ego and very bad with names."

"Actually, I think it's catchy." The blonde girl smiled, she wears a cerulean blue tank top with navy skirt that covered a black shorts and a pair of white go-go boots.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that it's not the same person." The orange-haired girl replied, she wears a red blouse with blue jean and black Mary Jone shoes.

"Whatever, just let go inside." The black-haired girl grumbled and they were about to enter their new school before a honking horn catch their attention.

"Bye, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup!" The man waved at them from his car with a silly grin, "Have fun on your first day of school and I love you, my little girls!" Before they know it, the car sped off and several students were snickering at the embarrassed girls as they walk past them.

"Stupid professor for a father." Buttercup pulled her hood up to hide her red face, "I wish he don't call us his little girls in front of some people."

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Blossom coughed into her hand, "It's good thing that we got here early." Her sisters agreed with her since there were very few students and it won't be about twenty minutes until the rest of the students show up for their first day of school. "Okay, let's go find this science class." It turn out that the sisters all have same class for their first period.

A white car pulls over to the sidewalk as soon as the sisters entered the school and two teenagers step out. "Gaz, Dib, I'll pick you up after school." Professor Membrane called out before he drive away from his children, it was logical for him to pick them up after school since they still don't get used to the new place and he have been trying to make up to his children for not being around, due to his job.

"Alright!" Dib waved his hand as Gaz focused on her game and he was about to head for the school before he spot something from the corner of his eyes, causing him to look around with a raised eyebrow. "Um…Gaz, is it me or did you just saw something weird? It gotta be something superna…"

"Dammit, I told you to not embarrassing me at school!" Gaz suddenly punched him in stomach and she just stomped away from her groaning brother.

"B-B-But…" Dib groaned out and if he looked behind, he should see a screaming pink dog run away from a giant hopping foot.

* * *

"I really hate our science teacher." Buttercup complained to her sisters as they carried the stacks of textbooks and papers, "No one in their right mind should give us homework on the fucking first day of fucking school?!"

"Buttercup, language!" Blossom scolded with a glare and the tomboyish girl just rolled her eyes with a shrug.

"Oh, I found my locker!" Bubbles stopped in front of her locker and she quickly pull a card out of her backpack, attempting to put her combo in. After several tries, Bubbles glare at her locker with puffed-out cheeks and teary eyes before she take hold on her lockpad as if she was about to tear it out but her sisters quickly stop her.

"Calm down!" Buttercup cried out as they tried to hold their screaming sister back, "Dad will have our heads if we break another locker!" They had destroyed several lockers in their old middle school and their father almost has a heart attack when he received the bill from this school.

They never notice a tall figure walk up to his locker, right next to Bubbles' locker, and he open it with a dull stare before he notice the screaming girls as the crying blonde attempts to pry her locker open by force. "Ah, I had this locker last year and it's pretty stubborn." The figure spoke to the girls as he placed his textbooks inside, "Would you like my help with it?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Blossom turned her head to the figure with a smile before she tenses up with her sisters as soon as they take a good look at him. He wears a black long-sleeved t-shirt with an acid-wash jean and Converse All Stars sneakers. Two things that make him stand out are that his height was about six foot and one inch tall and he has green skin.

"Oh shit, when did Gangreen Gang gets a new guy?!" Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the person and she was about to attack him with her sisters until he open his mouth.

"…Is that a fucking musical band that Zim never heard of?!" He raised his nonexistence eyebrow, causing them to face fault.

"Y-Y-You gotta be bullshitting us!" The tomboyish girl pointed at him, "Then explain to us why do you have green skin like them?! Are you some kind of poser or what?!" She paused for a while as she realized something, "And who the hell is Zim?"

"Um…" The green-skinned person scratched his messy black hair, "I am Zim and my skin is green because…"

"Ooh, I think he have a skin condition." Bubbles snapped her fingers and he just smacked his face.

"No, Zim is an alien." Zim deadpanned, when was the last time he heard this old excuse?

"…Seriously?" Blossom stared at him with a raised eyebrow, she can't tell if Zim was telling the truth or not since he only have green skin and nothing else. It was well-known that there is a small population of aliens, among many diversities of race, in Ultimate Town and most of the citizens know about it because the aliens and some certain races had revealed themselves several years ago. They have been living in peace, beside some criminal creatures and several hate crimes, and some creatures have choice to wear disguise or not.

"Yeah." Buttercup snorted, "If you're an alien, then where's your…" She trailed off as soon as Zim lifted his wig up to reveal his antennae, "…Okay…I believe you now…"

"Now do you want me to help you with this locker?" Zim placed his wig back on with a huff and the widen-eyed girls gave him a silent nod before he spin the combo lockpad with several tugs until it open with a click. "There." He turned his head to the blonde, "Next time, tug it once at the first spin then do it two times on the third spin and it will unlock right away."

"Thank you for your help." Blossom scratched her cheek with an embarrassedly blush, "And we're sorry for accusing you of something that you're not part of. Right, girls?"

"Yeah, sorry." Bubbles nodded and she quickly nudges her tomboyish sister with her elbow after they notice that she wasn't going to say it.

"Ugh…" Buttercup crossed her arms with a grunt, "Sorry."

"Eh, that's okay." Zim shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "That's not the first time someone accuse Zim of something." They stare at each other awkwardly in silence before Blossom decides to end it by clearing her throat.

"I'm Blossom and they are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup." The orange-haired girl gestured at her sisters.

"Hi!" Bubbles waved and Buttercup huff to herself.

"I am Zim." The Irken replied, "Zim haven't seen you three around before. Are you fresh-meats?" One of the girls opens her mouth to say something but someone cut her off.

"It's freshman, not fresh-meats." They glanced at the new voice to see an orange-haired boy, he have a glasses and wears a long white labcoat that cover his black dress pant.

"Oh, Dexter, why are you here instead of going straight to your class?" Zim asked.

"We have same history class next period and I know you will try to skip this class." Dexter deadpanned.

"For good reason!" The alien jabbed his index finger up in air, "History is useless and Zim don't see a point in learning human's history."

"That's not true." Dexter crossed his arms, "There are so many things that you can learn from the history and it might help you to avoid the mistakes that some humans made…" He stopped in middle of his sentence as he realized that he wasn't alone with Zim and he stare at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

Zim glance between them before he gestures at the girls, "Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles." Zim shifted his arm to the boy genius, "Dexter."

"Hello." The young genius adjusted his glasses and the sisters greeted back, expect for the grunting tomboy, before they hear the ringing bell.

"Well, Zim'll see you guys later…" Zim was about to walk away until Dexter grab his shoulder with a deadpan stare.

"Zim, our class is in opposite way." Dexter muttered.

"…Curse you." The disguised alien stomped away with a grumble and the genius gave the sisters a wave before he walks away. The girls just glance at each other before they realize that they were going to be late for their next period and they quickly run to their next class. It turn out that they have two same classes in the morning.

* * *

Zim and Dexter take their seats at one of the tables in the cafeteria and the alien start to rub his temples with a groan. "You humans are so useless with math!" Zim glared, "A five-month old smeet can do AP Calculus!"

"…You have AP Calculus on your planet?" Dexter raised his eyebrow with a puzzled expression.

"Nooooo." The alien drawled, "But still, earthlings are so way behind with math…And I heard that most of humans don't use math when they are done with college." Dexter was about to give him a reply but someone cut him off.

"May we please sit here with you guys?" They both looked up to see Bubbles with her sisters, "Can we?"

"Sure, you can." Dexter gestured at the empty seats in front as his alien friend give out a grunt and the girls quickly sit down. "How's your first day going?"

"It sucks." Buttercup said flatly.

"It's pretty good so far." Blossom ignored her tomboyish sister as Bubbles agreed with her, "…So, what year are you in?"

"I'm junior and he's senior." Dexter replied, jabbing his thumb at the alien.

"…Wait, if you two are in different grades then how come you have same history class?" Bubbles blinked confusingly.

"When you become senior, history is one of some selection electives here." Zim muttered, "That place is kinda weird when it comes to courses if you ask me." They start to eat their lunch in silence until one of them speaks up.

"Zim, I'm curious about something." Blossom asked with a curiously expression, "What are you, where do you come from, and why do you decide to come to Earth?"

"…You really ask a lot of questions for a human." Zim sighed annoyingly, "All Zim can say is that I am Irken." He noticed that the orange-haired girl was going to ask him again before he hold his hand up, "Keep your questions to yourself so I can eat my tofu burger in peace! Stupid noisy human."

Blossom stares at the alien with a pout, she want to know more about life in outer space because she was very curious and it's her first time meeting an alien. "It's just how he is and if it makes you feel better, he doesn't give anyone any answers to alien-relating questions." Dexter leaned in closer with a whisper.

"Oh, I see." The orange-haired girl sighed before someone suddenly sit down next to the boy genius, smashing the tray down and they look up to see a blue feminine robot as she hit the table with her forehead with a groan.

"Jenny?" The genius blinked with a raised eyebrow, "Did something happened?"

"My mom, that's what happened!" Jenny threw her hands up with a shout, "You won't believe what just happened this morning! I went to my first class of the day and five minutes in, my mom just show up on my monitor and blabbing out to my classroom about my oil change and curfew…ARGH!"

"Here we go again." The alien took a bite out of his food with a deadpan expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The robot glowered over the alien with a glare.

"You said the same…" Zim tapped his chin in deep thought, "What was the saying? Same shit, right? You always said the same shit almost every first day of every month."

"That's not true!" Jenny smashed her hands on the table with overheating cheeks.

"Actually…" Dexter lifted his index finger up and the feminine robot gives him a deadly glare, causing him to bring his finger down quickly.

"Anyway, you have no idea how emb…" The robot slowly trailed off as soon as she noticed the girls.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles and that are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles waved with a smile.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jenny!" Jenny smiled back, "Are you girls freshmen?" The girls nodded, "Cool, I'm junior and if you need any help, I'm your gal."

"Until she blows you up." Zim grumbled.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET BLOW UP AGAIN?!" The robot held her fist up and Dexter quickly held her back as the girls glanced at each other confusingly, at least they don't end up sitting with some jerks.

* * *

Dib glance around with narrowed eyes before he turn to his sister, "Gaz, I have a funny feeling about this place…"

"You always have funny feeling about everything." Gaz muttered boringly, busily playing with her handheld console.

"No, it's real this time." Dib looked around, "This place is kinda strange and I swear that I just saw some freaky supernatural creatures here early. Do you know what that mean?"

"Oh, god." The gamer gritted her teeth, "Don't you dare say it or I'm going to claim that you're not my brother." She is so not going to lose her reputation for her moronic brother and be known as the werido's sister again.

"That place is hotspot for supernatural and paranormal activity!" The paranormal investigator suddenly pulled a small camera out of nowhere.

"That's it, I'm going to join this table over there." Gaz walked away.

"Wait, Gaz, you ha…" Dib said before he releases a horrific gasp as soon as he spots someone in distance, a familiar enemy from his past and this person was eating his lunch with a small group. "Z-Z-Z-ZIIIIIIIIIIM!" With a bellowing shout, he suddenly jump across several tables and he ignored some shouting as he ruin their lunches.

"Hey, my lunch!"

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?!"

"MY CABBAGES!"

"Hmm, what's going on?" Buttercup looked up, only to get splattered by her foods as Dib land on their table and she stare at his back with a deadly glare.

"After many years of searching I finally find you!" Dib suddenly thrust his index finger at the alien, "ZIM! You thought that I gave up when you moved away years ago but you're wrong!" He grabbed Zim's collar, "Now you won't get away from me this time, you filthy evil alien, because I'm not gonna let you go! I'm gonna expose you to the wo…"

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Zim?" Zim pried the crazed boy's hands off with a glare, "Are you some kind of stalker or what?"

"WHAT?!" Dib stomped his foot on the table, ruining another lunch and Blossom was staring at her smashed sandwich. "NO! It's me, Dib! Your archenemy and the one who always stop your world domination plans! I'm the one that always know that you're a fucking invader from outer space!"

"You were an invader?" Blossom peeked out behind Dib's legs with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm not." The exiled Irken replied before he glances up at the paranormal investigator, "And I really don't know you. Maybe you got the wrong person?"

"No, I don't!" The paranormal investigator stomped again, this time he just step in Jenny's oil soup and the feminine robot give him a deadly glare. "I was there when you harvested human organs for your body and I stop you from destroy the Earth with Mar, a flying planet-ship created by some alien, by piloting Mercury-ship!" The group and everyone in the cafeteria stare at him with weird looks, what Dib don't know is that the planet-ships was actually from part of his dream and he believe that it really happened in real life.

"…I almost believe him until he said the last part." Bubbles whispered to her sisters.

"Are you sure that you don't know him?" Jenny whispered to Zim, she and Dexter know that the first part was true because the alien admitted that he had harvested some organs to protect himself after someone told him that he will be dissected by people as soon as a school nurse checked on him and he did returned all of the organs back to the owners. The robot girl let it slide since he doesn't really put anyone in danger at all.

"I'm sure." Zim muttered before he glances up at the ranting investigator, "Dib, was it? Sorry, but I don't hear any bells."

"Don't ring any bells, Zim." Dexter corrected the alien.

"But I'm not ringing any bells because Zim don't have any!" The Irken held his hands out and the genius facepalmed.

"…We need to work on your idioms." The boy genius mumbled under his breath.

"And if you all don't believe me, then I'll show you his deadly weakness!" Dib snatched Dexter's water bottle up and he suddenly splashed the water all over Zim's face, the alien just stare at him with blank expression. "NOW WATCH THIS EVILDOR SCREAM OUT IN PAIN! BURN!"

'…It's official, my brother finally lost his sanity.' Gaz buried her head into her arms, try to making herself smaller.

The group just stares at the laughing investigator as Zim just wipe some water off, there is one thing that Dib don't know is that the Irken race have ability to survive in any environment after facing any hostile condition repeatedly. Zim at first didn't know that for four years until he found out that the water can't harm him anymore after he got soaked by passing car on the rainy day. He tried to taste a beef out of curiously and he regrets it for years because it turned out that Irken's only weakness is greasy meats.

"SCREAM, YOU FLITHY ALIEN, SCREAM!" Dib laughed evilly, he never notices that two large shadows just cast over him. "You shouldn't have come to my planet in first place! You will be the first of many monsters that I will exposed and be send to the dissecting table so we can…"

"Well, well, look at what we got here." A gruff voice spoke behind Dib, "One racist asshole asking for a good beating."

"I'M NOT RACIST!" Dib spun around with a shout as he pointed at the Irken, "HE'S THE EVIL INVAD…" He slowly trailed off as he dropped his jaw at the slight in front of him, two creatures were sneering at him with crossed arms. The first one was a large red alien with four arms, wearing a plain green shirt with black jean and the second red creature wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt with navy jean. What make the second creature stand out are his two short horns and a long pointy tail, identifying himself as a demon.

"Are you sure he's racist?" The demon looked at the red alien, "It must be some kind of misundersto…" Suddenly, the water hit his face and he slowly turn his head to the screaming investigator as Dib swing a flask around.

"BACK TO HELL, YOU FOUL DEMON!" Dib screamed, he was glad that his emergency kit, hidden within his jacket, have holy water flask.

"…Dude, that's so stereotype and racist." The demon pointed his index claw at the screaming human with a flat expression, "Just because I'm a demon, it doesn't mean I'm a Christian demon. Jack, whom turn is it this time?"

"It's all yours, Kwan." Jack smirked.

"Good…" Kwan suddenly lifted Dib up in air by his collar and they walked toward the doors.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Dib cried out before he notice that there are various of demons, aliens and robots in the cafeteria with humans and they all just ignored his cry. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"…Zim think this guy is kinda familiar but I'm not sure." Zim rubbed his chin.

"Should we do something?" Bubbles asked the group.

"Nah, Kwan and Jack won't do anything bad." Jenny shook her head and if the sisters look outside the window, they would see that Kwan was tying Dib's underwear to the flagpole's ropes before Jack hoist the screaming boy up.

* * *

The girls stand at the side of the curb as soon as their school's day just ended, they were waiting for something and it doesn't take long enough until their father show up in his car. "Hey, girls, how was your first day?" Professor Utonium asked with a smile as his daughters put their belts on.

"It was pretty good and interesting day." Blossom smiled.

"It sucks." Buttercup grunted.

"We made some new friends!" Bubbles leaned closer to her dad excitingly, "They are really nice and one of them helps me with the problem with my locker!"

"Locker?" Utonium's face paled, "D-D-Did you…"

"Relax, dad, she don't break another locker." The orange-haired girl smiled nervously as her father released his breath, "We just got lucky that Zim show up and help her out."

"Zim?" Professor Utonium blinked confusingly.

"Yeah, he's senior and he introduced us to Dexter and Jenny." The blonde girl giggled happily.

"He?!" The girls' father growled lowly, no boy is good enough for his girl! Professor Utonium has become an overprotective father as soon as his daughters hit their puberty.

"They have an interesting friendship." Blossom nodded, "I mean, you don't see alien, robot and human hanging out together."

"Wait, what?" Utonium blinked again, "Girls, which one is what?"

"Zim is alien, Dexter is human and Jenny is robot." The tomboy said dully.

"Oh, and are Dexter and Jenny seniors too?" The professor asked, wondering why these names sound so familiar.

"No, they're juniors." Bubbles shook her head.

"Ah." Utonium hummed, "What about classes?" The girls kept chatting with their father in the car.

* * *

Zim toss his backpack away as soon as he get home and he was about to head for the kitchen before someone fly into his stomach, knocking him down on his butt. "MASTER'S HOME!" Gir shouted with a grin before he cries on his master's chest, "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Gir, Zim have only been gone for few hours." Zim deadpanned, his SIR always keep tackle him each time he come home. "Gir, I'll be in my computer room so if someone comes to the door, tell them I'm busy…" He stood up, dropping the defective SIR down on the floor.

"I want to watch Scary Monkey with master!" Gir suddenly glomped the alien's right leg, "Please! Please! Please!"

"No." The alien shook his leg around, attempting to pry his begging robot off. "GIR, RELEASE YOUR MASTER! THIS IS THE ORDER!"

"Please! Please with pig on top of taco sundae!" The alien tripped down with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

A savage growl echoes throughout somewhere in a cold and dark place, following by a low rumble. It have been sleeping for a long time until it wake up for the first time, stretching its' legs out to test something and it was satisfied that it have finally recovered from its' last battle. Soon it will have its' revenge on this damn king but first, it will feed on a nearby town and no one can stop it! A savage roar rang out as it burrowed though the earth.

* * *

Zim slump in his sofa with bored expression as he watch Scary Monkey with Gir for several hours, the defective SIR have begged him for two hours until the Irken finally gave up and to his horror, it was Scary Monkey marathon. 'How the hell does they manage to keep it on air without getting cancelled?!' Zim groaned before an earthquake suddenly hit them, causing SIR to run around with a wail. "Gir, calm down! Our base is earthquake-proof and you don't have to wo…" The Irken attempted to calm his robot down but Gir suddenly cling on his face, causing him to scream out muffled.

"SAVE THE PIGS!" Gir screamed.

* * *

The screaming citizens tried to keep themselves up as they search for any shelter before something suddenly erupt out of the ground with a loudest roar, sending the debris flying everywhere, and the bystanders scream out again as soon as they stare at a giant monster. The creature was a giant brown dinosaur-like reptile with a large horn between its eyes and large wing-like ears. The monster give out another roar as it stand up on its hind legs and a elderly man widened his eyes at the sight, he recognize the creature from years ago when this thing had attacked his hometown before the savior come and defeated this thing. With a shakily finger, he point at the monster and a name escaped his lip.

"BARAGON!" The man screamed, this time no one will save them from Baragon the monster.

* * *

"Boring, already saw this one, don't like it." Buttercup changed the channels boringly before she toss the remote away with an annoyingly groan, "There's nothing to do here!"

"How about you start your homework?" Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles scratched her head confusingly with a small pout as she tried to solve the science problem.

"Again, there's nothing to do here!" The tomboy grumbled before the television's screen suddenly change to show a woman with a microphone and she seems to be frightened as several rubbles fall down right behind her.

" _We are currently under attack here in Ultimate Town!"_ The reporter spoke quickly, _"A giant monster, known as Baragon, has appeared in this town after its disappearance years ago! People, we urge you to stay out of downtown for your safety!"_

"Monster in downtown?" Buttercup blinked before she groans to herself quietly, "Why doesn't it happen during school!"

"Girls, let's go!" Blossom barked and they fly out of the living room before their father walk into the room with tray of meatloaf.

"Girls, it's su…" Professor Utonium looked around, "Girls?" He glanced at the television, noticing that it was breaking news about a monster attack. "Oh…I guess I'll put them in microwave, just in case."

* * *

The tanks fires at Baragon, aggravating him and the roaring monster stomps on the first tank, causes it to explode under the monster's foot. Baragon sticks his horn under another tank and with a flick, the tank flips up in air before a blue streak fly by as the tank vanished in thin air. The growling monster look up in air confusingly, he don't see the flying tank or this blue streak before he hear something.

"Hey, ugly motherfucker!" Before Baragon know it, something strikes the right side of his head, jerking it up in process and the monster quickly turns his head with a glare to see a flying puny green girl. "You pick the wrong town to mess with, ugly!" Buttercup smirked and the monster open its' mouth but a pink streak suddenly hit him in jaw, forcing it to close.

"This monster is pretty tough." Blossom flew to Buttercup's side with Bubbles after the blonde girl escorted the citizens and wounded soldiers out of the danger zone. The leader realized that Baragon is more tougher than their usual monsters the moment she kick the monster's jaw, the giant monsters in Townsville usually get knock out with just two or three powerful hits.

"I'll say." Buttercup agreed, "His skin is really harder than it look like."

"Are we going to use Plan S?" Bubbles asked, pointing at Baragon's ears.

"…Yes, Plan S!" Blossom smirked before she covers her ears with Buttercup as the blonde girl inhale deeply. Baragon charge toward the Powerpuff Girls with a bellowing roar and Bubbles release a supersonic scream, shattering each buildings' glasses and it shun the monster. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls quickly flies underneath the monster and she coat his legs in thick ice with her icy breath.

Baragon shake his head to clear the cobwebs, noticing that his legs were trap in ice and the monster attempt to pull its legs out. "Is it too cold for you, ugly?" The monster glanced up to see Buttercup with a huge fireball in her hands, the tomboy had been rubbing her hands until she produced a giant fireball the whole time during her sisters' teamwork. With a battle cry, Buttercup throws the fireball at the monster with all of her strength and it enveloped the monster in a fiery explosive.

"Did we get it?" Bubbles asked and the smokescreen clear out to reveal a large crater.

"I'm taking tough back." Buttercup crossed her arms with a scowl, "All it take one lousy fireball to vaporize this stupid monster."

As soon as she finished her sentence, something burst out of the ground and a horn hit her in back. Bubbles was about to rescue Buttercup but a massive claw swat her, sending her fly through several buildings and an tail smash Blossom down to the ground with a loudest thump. The Powerpuff Girls quickly regain their footings and they look at their attacker, revealing to be Baragon. Earlier, the monster waited until the fireball got closer enough to melt some ices and he dug into the earth at the last minute.

Baragon glare at the Powerpuff Girls in the air and the monster tense his body up before it suddenly leap up in air with a bellowing roar. The girls didn't expect it and they were too late to make any reaction as the monster smash them down onto a building, the said building crumbling under its weight. The monster shake his body, clearing some rubble off and he glance around for any signs of these puny humans. He feels very smug and certain of his victory since he doesn't find any si…All of sudden, three colored streaks zoom around his body and he feel pain everywhere, aggravating him more. Baragon opens his maw and a heat beam shoot out of his mouth, scattering the girls up.

"Girls, distract him!" Blossom barked as she formed a plan in her head and her sisters nodded at her before they attack the angry monster by using 'hit-and-run' formation. The leader circle around battlefield as fast as she can and she stand right behind Baragon's back as the monster focused on the attacking girls. She grab the monster's tail, sinking her fingers in and with a hardest yank, she lift the shocked monster up in air as they spin around. "Bubbles!" Blossom tossed the monster upward in the air.

Bubbles pull her right leg back as she flew up to the soaring monster before she kicks him higher in sky with a shout, "Buttercup!"

"Eat this!" Buttercup threw an uppercut into the monster's soft stomach, almost causing the monster to throw up as it flew higher and the Powerpuff Girls quickly appear right above the flailing monster. They all dove their feet into Baragon's back as they fall down at high speed and Baragon give out an roar before he crash into the ground, producing a supersonic shockwave that almost knock everything away within hundred miles.

"I-I-Is he out?" Bubbles panted heavily, this monster really hit harder than she thought. The blonde girl gasp softly as Baragon stand up on its' shakily legs before it drop down with a thump, pass out from the injuries.

"Yes, he's out for good." Blossom released her baited breath and they can hear some cheers in the distance as the military show up with a massive cage on a large flatbed. "Let's go home."

* * *

The next day after Baragon's attack, the girls sit at their table in the cafeteria and they have notice some glances from several students. "Why can't they cancel school today?" Buttercup groaned into her arms.

"Ooh, the club day is going to be on Friday." Bubbles was too focused with the pamphlets in her hands that she don't hear her sister's complain, "…So many clubs…So little time…"

"We'll look though it tonight and eliminate these clubs that you don't want." Blossom replied and before they know it, they were pulling into a bear hug by Jenny as she shows up with Dexter and Zim.

"Hey, girls!" Jenny grinned excitingly, "We just saw you on television, taking Baragon on! Why don't you tell me that you're superheroines like me?! We should team-up sometime!"

The girls barely understand the feminine robot since she just said everything in one breath until the orange-haired girl catch something, "Wait!" Blossom blinked, "Are you superheroine too?"

"Yeah, I have been doing it for about three years." The feminine robot released the girls, "When this monster attacked, I was going to kick his ass until I saw you three on television and it look like you have it in bag."

"He wasn't really tough." The tomboy scoffed, "All he did was just roar and snarl."

"Say the girl that got smacked around few times." Zim chewed on his lunch meal with a snort.

"You want to repeat that again for me?" Buttercup held her fist up with a twitching eyebrow.

"What about you two?" Bubbles cut in as she glances between Zim and Dexter.

"Well…" Dexter adjusted his glasses, "I have some experience but I'm not a superhero…" '…Yet.'

"Like hell I am." The Irken grunted before he whisper to the boy genius, "Did Zim said it right?"

"Yes." The boy genius sweatdropped.

"Zim is more like sidekick." Jenny smirked.

"The fuck?" Zim sneered at the feminine robot, "Zim is not a sidekick…What the hell is sidekick?"

"What make him a sidekick?" Buttercup asked, smirking as she heard Zim's protesting about not a sidekick.

"He kinda helps me out when it come to foreign technology…" The robot answered.

"Help?" The alien huffed, "You forced me to do it when you should have done it on your own but nooo, you're an inferior robot that won't com…" Jenny forced his head into his lunch with a smile as the Irken flailing his arms around.

"Foreign technology, like alien technology?" Blossom asked as Zim managed to free himself from Jenny's grip.

"Yes, he's very well-versed in this area." Dexter nodded, "If you ask him to hack into a military drone that are equipped with heavy duty encryption, he can get in within thirty seconds."

"It was one time and your earthling technology is way inferior!" Zim grumbled and the group looks at him weirdly, expect for Dexter. Few years ago, the boy genius had dared the alien to hack into a military drone out of curiosity and they both didn't expect it to go haywire on them.

"AH!" Dib suddenly popped out of a trashcan nearby as he pointed at Irken, "I figured your plan out! You are going to take over the world by turning our machines on us!"

"…Why are you hiding in the trashcan?" Bubbles asked.

"YOU EVIL FLITHY ALIEN!" The paranormal investigator leaped out with a war cry, only to hit something hard.

"Oh, I'm an evil filthy alien?" Dib quickly looked up into Jack's four eyes.

"Good thing that it's your turn now." Kwan chortled before they drag the screaming boy out of the cafeteria.

"Seriously, who the hell is this guy?" Zim scratched his head confusingly.

"Anyway…" Jenny cleared her throat, "Girls, if you ever find yourself in a tight spot, give me a holler."

"We will do, but how can we call you?" The orange-haired girl tilted her head and Buttercup crossed her arms with a snort, she doesn't need anyone else to help the Powerpuff Girls out.

"Eh, we'll figure it out later." The feminine robot shrugged her shoulders.

"Idiots." Zim mumbled under his breath and they eat their lunch in silence.

"…Hey, Zim, can I ask you something?" Blossom leaned in as the alien glance up annoyingly, "What is it like to live in outer space?"

"It's alright, I guess." The alien shrugged uncaringly, "Kinda boring."

"Really?" The orange-haired girl tilted her head, "But isn't it beautiful in space?"

"Zim don't do sightseeing things at all." Zim grunted, "Now can I please finish my lunch?" They resume their lunch.

"…One more question." Blossom expanded her index finger up with a sheepishly grin and the alien rub the space between his eyes annoyingly.

"Sometime I hate it when she gets too nosey." Buttercup whispered to Bubbles, earning a nod.

"What is your race known for?" The orange-haired girl asked, "And do you miss to be with your people?"

"None of your business." Zim glared harder, "And no, I don't."

"But don't it make you lonely, not to be with them?" Blossom asked and the Irken suddenly smash his hands on the table, startling some students as he was about to say something but the ringing bell cut him off.

"Tsk, Zim is going now." The alien walked away with a grumble.

"He seems to be very mad." Bubbles whispered nervously, she don't lose a new friend.

"He'll forget about it in a little while." Dexter rubbed his neck, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, and if I were you, I would ease up with the questions." Jenny glanced at the sheepishly girl, "I don't have any clue but all I know is that any questions, pertaining to his alien life, are a sore spot. You should avoid these questions if possible."

"I'll try to." Blossom sighed, she know that she get too far sometime and she always get on someone's wrong side if she ask a wrong question.

* * *

The fifth period has ended and Blossom walk out of her math class before she spot Zim at his locker, grumbling about stupid English class and idiotic teacher. She takes a deep breath as she get closer, the orange-haired girl want to apologize to him for early and she was about to call him out.

"Hi, Zim." The said alien turned his head to the owner's voice, revealing to be Gaz as she leaned against the neighbor locker with handheld console in her hand. The sudden appearance of the gamer causes Blossom to hide behind the corner.

'Wait, why did I hide?' Blossom blinked and she was about to come out before she overhear them.

"Gaz, is that you?" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow, "Zim don't know that you are here."

"…You remember me?" Gaz glanced up with a raised eyebrow, "But you don't remember my brother?"

"You have a brother?" The Irken tilted his head confusingly, "Since when?"

The gamer shake her head, she wonder if he was doing it on purpose or Dib didn't have enough impact on this alien. "Never mind." Gaz sighed, "Anyway…I don't expect to run into you here after you moved away years ago."

"Yes, around seven years ago." Zim scratched his chin, "What's the odd of us moving to same city and go to same school?"

"Eh." The gamer just shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, "…Say, how is Zita doing? I don't see her around and it would be nice to see another familiar face."

'Zita?' Blossom peeked behind the corner, that's the first time she hear this name.

"…I-I-I'm afraid that we won't see her here…" Zim closed his locker as Gaz looked up with a puzzled expression, "…It's personal thing…"

"If you say so." Gaz muttered, she guess that Zim got rejected or they broke up. "Well, I'll go now since I already said hi to you."

"I'll see you around." The alien gave her a wave before they walk away from each other and the orange-haired girl glance between them, it look like she have to give her apologize another time…

"Doesn't dad tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Blossom jumped up in air as she turns around to face her sister, Buttercup.

"I-I-It's not what it look like." Blossom stuttered.

"Whatever." Buttercup scoffed with crossed arms, "Let's go, we're gonna be late for gym." It's only period that she can hurt someone and get away without any consequences.

"Yeah…" The orange-haired girl sighed before she peek over her shoulder to make sure that no one just hear her sister about the eavesdrop part.

* * *

A green light shine out through the windows of an abandoned warehouse at night and inside, a green monkey with a domed helmet set the chemistry equipments up with a chortle. "With my new plan, I, Mojo Jojo, will be the victorious!" Mojo laughed evilly as he placed a large bag on top of the table, "But I need one more ingredient and this person is late! Bah, I know that I shouldn't have made a deal with…"

" _I'm not late."_ A synthesized voice spoke and the villain spin around with a yelp as he stare at the shadow in the corner, he only can see the outline of this mysterious person. _"I have been here for a while…Here."_ A vial flew up in air and Mojo scrambled on his feet to catch the vial.

"Careful!" Mojo Jojo barked angrily, "Do you have any idea what will happen if you break it?"

" _It's not broke."_ The voice replied, _"You caught it after all."_

"Bastard." The villainous monkey mumbled as he walked over to a large pot on the table, "Was there any problems?"

" _No, it's too easy."_ The voice scoffed, _"Their security system is so lousy that a mouse can easily get in. I did my part so you better keep your deal on your part."_

"I will." Mojo Jojo dug though his bag, "It will happen tomorrow night."

" _Good."_ The monkey can hear the echoing of footsteps in the warehouse before it vanishes without a trace.

"Creepy." Mojo muttered, he can't figure out how this guy get in or out of here without his knowledge but he's glad that their alliance is temporary for the deal and it will dissolve tomorrow night. He bring his first ingredient, "One wolf's fang." He tossed it into the pot before he tosses the rest of the ingredients in, "Hair of a martial artist. A block of steel…Just because." He shrugged his shoulders before he pick the vial up with an evil smirk as the black liquid swirl around and he start to stir the pot. "And the final ingredient…Chemical X!"

He pour the Chemical X into the pot before an explosive knock him back to the wall and Mojo Jojo slowly get up on his feet with a stumble as he stare at the new person, stepping out of the smokescreen, with an dark smirk. The person reveal to be a male and he stand at six foot tall, his body was built like a martial artist. What make him stand out are his long silver hair that reaches to the middle of his back and a pair of wolf ears on his head. "…F-F-Father?" The male spoke with a raspy tone.

"Yes, I am your fa…" Mojo smirked until he notices something before he cover his eyes with a bloodcurdling scream, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The silver-haired man looks down at himself with a puzzled expression, wondering why his creator acts like that.

* * *

Gir stand in the elevator with a plate of waffles, bobbing his head side to side as he hum the doom song and he squeal to himself as soon as the elevator stop at the control center with a ding. "Master, it's waffle ti…" The defective SIR ran up to his master with a open grin before he notice that his master was watching a video with a blank expression and Gir turn his head to the video. "Oh…" Gir slowly placed the plate down on the control panel and he return to the elevator quietly with a sadden expression, he hate it when his master act like that with these videos.

Zim stare at a teenager girl in the video, she has a long purple hair that reach to her shoulders and she wears a purple blouse with plaid Capri pant. The girl was sitting on a blanket under the oak tree and she glance up with a smile. _"You must really love this camera."_ The girl giggled as the camera zoomed in.

" _Of course, Zim do."_ Zim's voice replied from behind the camera, _"Since it's a gift from you, Zita. You know that I always like any gifts as long as it's from you."_

" _Really?"_ Zita smiled, _"Even if some are lousy?"_

" _Yes, but you never give Zim any lousy gifts because you're my love-pig."_ The alien's voice said and Zita look away with a pinkish tint on her cheeks.

" _Z-Z-Zim, we still need to work on your English more."_ Zita giggled with a stutter.

" _Again, Zim speak perfect English!"_ Zim's voice chuckled before the static appears on the screen and Zim was about to push a button but a ringing phone catch his attention.

"Who's that?" Zim quickly answered his phone with a grumble, "If you're the damn telemarketer, fu…"

" _It's me, Bubbles."_ The Irken stared at his phone weirdly.

"…How the fuck did you get my number?" The alien asked in disbelief.

" _From Jenny."_ Bubbles replied, _"I asked her for your number so I can talk to you."_

"Stupid, rust-bucket, inferior robot…" Zim shook his phone with a grumble before he sigh into his phone, "…What do you want?"

" _Um…"_ The girl gulped, _"Please don't be mad at my sister! She always gets too curious when she find something new to learn and she don't mean to get you angry with us! Blossom is very, very, very, very sorry! You're our friend and you're a nice person! Please don't break our friendship! Please! Please!"_

"Calm down, calm down!" The Irken held his phone away from his face, the blonde girl just said everything so fast that he barely understand her. "…So you are asking me to forgive your sister, right?"

" _Yeah!"_ Bubbles replied.

"…Fine, but I'll think about it." Zim sighed.

" _Great! That mean you'll forgive her soon!"_ The alien heard her squeal before she hums lightly, _"So are we still friend?"_

"Yes." The alien deadpanned. If he said no, this girl will start to pester him for a while and he don't want to go though it again like he did with Dexter's sister. "Is that all? Now please don't call me ag…"

" _Hey, Zim!"_ Bubbles cut him off, _"I really don't know any detail about you and your people and I know that you don't know us very well…But if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me or my sisters and one of us will lend you our ears because we're friend and friends always look out for each other."_

"Wha…" Zim muttered, what the hell is going on now?!

" _Gotta go! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"_ The blonde girl suddenly hangs up on him.

"…What just happened?" Zim stared at his phone oddly.

* * *

The next morning, Jenny was having breakfast with her mother-slash-creator, Nora Wakeman, and she coughs loudly to catch her mother's attention. "About the curfew tonight…" Jenny raised her index finger.

"The curfew is still at ten." Nora ate some of scrambled eggs, "And that's final."

"But I don't tell you the reason…" The feminine robot said.

"If it's party or one of these concerts, you can't go because it's school night." The inventor shook her head with a frown.

"…What if I tell you that I'm going out for a patrol?" Jenny muttered, she actually plans to go out on a patrol and she hope that she can run into any heroes for some tips or she can beat some criminals up.

"No, nice try." Nora carried her plate away, "Now get ready for school."

'…Look like I'm gonna sneak out again.' The teenager robot sighed into her hand.

* * *

It was nighttime, Mojo and his new companion were hiding in the alleyway and they peek behind the corner as the police cars park in front of a tall research laboratory building, surrounding by wire fence. The villainous monkey look up to his silver-haired creation, now wearing a black tank top with a white loose pant, "Bleddyn, it's time." The silver-haired man gives him a nod before they walk out toward the building and one of the police members spot them as they walk past the fence.

"Excuse me, sirs!" The policeman hollered out as he brings his hand up, "You're trespassing here and I have to ask you to leave right now."

"Actually, no…" Mojo chuckled evilly, "You and your cop buddies have to leave right now!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Bleddyn suddenly kick a police car up in air and it flew over to the screaming police as they jump away from the car before it explode.

"SHIT!" The policeman quickly pulls his gun out, "FIRE! FIRE!" The policemen fired at Bleddyn and to their horror, the bullets bounce off his body as the silver-haired man walk closer with a blank expression.

"Boring." Bleddyn muttered dully before he picks another car up and he chuck it at the police as Mojo just laugh at the sight. The villainous monkey had tested his creation's abilities the whole morning and they had discovered that he share same powers with the Powerpuff Girls but they also discovered that he have few unique abilities. Bleddyn have an unbreakable skin that can't be cut and his body is very tough like steel.

"SEND BACKUP!" A policewoman screamed into her handheld microphone, "WE HAVE ONE OF THESE SUPERHUMAN!"

* * *

"Are you going to join me for the night patrol?" Jenny flew above the skyline as she talked into her built-in phone, she decide to ask and see if one of the Powerpuff Girls will join her since she realize that the night patrol is pretty boring if you went by yourself.

" _Well, I'm not sure because my sisters still have homework that is due to_ …" Blossom's voice replied before she hears some struggles on the other line.

" _We're gonna join you!"_ Buttercup said quickly, _"Be there in a flash!"_

" _B-B-Buttercup, get back here and start on your homework now!"_ Blossom shouted before the call ended abruptly.

"...Okay?" The feminine robot was not sure if they are going to join her or not. She was about to fly north before an airborne car zoom past her as she quickly avoid it with a yelp and the frowning robot narrow her eyes at the direction that the car came from.

* * *

Something boil up within Bleddyn's stomach as he narrow his eyes at police in anger and he suddenly release a supersonic roar, knocking the police force down on their backs. "WEAK!" Bleddyn roared, "YOU'RE ALL WEAK! ISN'T THERE ANYONE STRONGER?!"

"Ask and you shall receive it!" Bleddyn turned his head to the new voice and a metallic fist meets his face, sending him skipping across the ground. The man quickly flip up to his feet as soon as his body stop skipped and he look up to see a floating robot with a glare. "What the hell is your head made out of?" Jenny shook her hand, sometime she wonder why her mother install nervous system in her body.

"Bleddyn, crush her!" Mojo Jojo barked from the distance as he hides behind a destroyed vehicle, "She'll make a perfect warm-up before you'll face Powerpuff Girls!"

"Huh?" Jenny glanced at the green monkey with a raised eyebrow, "Are you after Powe…" A sliver flash enters her vision and before she know it, the robot crash into a lamppost. She attempt to get up but Bleddyn plow her across the ground, tearing the asphalt apart in process. The silver-haired man raise his fists up in hammer position and he swing it downward to crush Jenny in but the robot suddenly lift her legs up, firing her thrusters right in Bleddyn's face before she quickly roll away from the roaring man.

"THAT WAS DIRTY TRICK!" The sliver-haired man regained his sight as he throw a haymaker and Jenny narrowly duck under his fist, only to hit in chin by his knee. Bleddyn grab her head, smashing it on his knee several times before Jenny block it with her arms and he attempt to break her guard but a missile hit his chest out of nowhere. It turns out that the teenager robot just fire a missile from her kneecap and it cause the superhuman to release her.

"My turn!" Jenny enlarged her fists and she threw barrages of punches, most of them land a blow on the sliver-haired man and she put all of her strength in the last punch toward the superman's head. Her punch launch Bleddyn away from her and he crash through several cars before he dig his hand into the ground to stop himself. He look up with a deadly glare, only to get plummet by the robot's stretchy fists and Jenny quickly charge toward the man as she kept plummeting him down.

Bleddyn swiftly bring his arm up, parrying the robot's attack and he narrows his eyes at the incoming robot with a gritting teeth as a sliver glow slowly appear within his eyes. With a snarl, a sliver laser beam shot out from his eyes and it hit the charging robot right in chest, send her flying backward with a painful shout.

* * *

"Please, please, please!" The man in a labcoat ran down the hallway as the building shook from the current battle outside, "Don't let it be stolen!" He doesn't know why someone is attacking some police forces outside and he was not sure if it's the same thief that had hit several laboratories. It wasn't long enough until he reach a dead end and he touch the right side of the wall before a small pad slide out. The scientist reach his hand out before he hear something drop on the floor softly and he turn his head around but a pair of armored arms suddenly wrap around his neck in a chokehold, cutting his airway off. The scientist struggles for a while until he passes out and the assaulter quickly releases him as the attacker place the unconscious scientist's hand on the pad. The wall spilt in half, revealing a large white room, filled with technologies, and the figure step into the light.

The assaulter wears a dark grey armored suit with a pair of black gauntlets and a black helmet that conceals his face from the world. Two odd handguns hoist up on his grey belt, littering with several pouches, and a small purple pole stick out from his odd black backpack-like object, which was on his back.

He walk around in the room and there was no sound each time he take a step as he look around as if he was looking for a certain object. _"It should be here."_ The masked man muttered with a synthesized voice before a shiny object catch his attention from the corner of his eyes and he takes a glance. An ordinary sword lie on the table and the masked man pick it up as he study it for a while with a lightly hum before he turn his head to a large metallic machine. With a swing, the blade cut though the machine like butter. _"Interesting…The special monomolecular film will be useful in the future. One down, three more to go…"_ He put the sword on his back before he leave the room and he crawl back into the vent, leaving no evidence.

* * *

Jenny grunt out as Bleddyn bury her halfway into the ground with a punch and he smash his knees into her stomach harder as much as he can. "Bye, scrap heap!" Bleddyn held his fists together as he bring them up in air and he was about to crash the robot's head in but a boot slam into his face, send him flying across the battlefield and into the building. "WHO DARE TO INTERRUPT ME?!" The superman burst out with an angry roar, ignoring the raining rubbles and he narrows his eyes at three new fighters as one of them help the robot up to her feet.

"Girls?" Jenny panted heavily, it turn out that the Powerpuff Girls just appeared in time and Buttercup was the one who kick Bleddyn away from the robot.

"Are you alright?" Blossom asked and the feminine robot gives her a nod.

"Do you know who this furry wannabe is?" Buttercup crackled her knuckles with a glare.

"Furry?" Bleddyn muttered to himself confusingly.

"I think he's Bleddyn because that's what this green monkey called him." Jenny replied.

"Green monkey?!" The girls cried in unison before they hear a familiar voice.

"Powerpuff Girls, you thought that was the last time you seen me but you're wrong!" Mojo Jojo hopped upon the top of the destroyed car, "I, Mojo Jojo, have create Bleddyn with the very same chemical that created you and I add a few tweaks to…" Before he can finish his sentence, Bleddyn suddenly charge toward the girls with a roar. "HEY, I WAS IN MIDDLE OF MY…"

"Whoa!" Bubbles cried out as the superman toss her and she accidentally crashed into the screaming villainous monkey, knocking him out in process.

Blossom swing her leg toward Bleddyn's side but the superhuman lean backward with a single step, dodging the orange-haired girl's kick and before he know it, Blossom blow icy breath right in his face as the ice cover his face. Two red spots appear within the ice, where his eyes are located, and it was a warning sign to the orange-haired girl as she quickly flew upward, just in time to avoid the sliver lasers. Bleddyn rotate his head around, shooting the eye beams at the evading girl before he feel something hit his back and it nearly send him skidding.

"What's the matter?" Jenny jested as Buttercup stood next to her with a smirk, "Can't keep up?"

"Why you…" Bleddyn growled before Buttercup suddenly appears right under his nose without any warning and she gives him a hardest uppercut, launching him up in air. He don't have a chance to bear himself as Bubbles deliver a dropkick to his stomach, sending him back to the ground and the superman leap up to his feet with an snarl before a huge plasma ball hit him out of nowhere, sending him though several buildings.

"Is that a fucking plasma blaster?!" Buttercup stared at Jenny's blaster before it transform back into her hand, "Why don't you use it sooner?!"

"I only can use it two times a day." The feminine robot replied, "That should knock him ou…" Bleddyn stomped out from the ruins with a deadly growl, "NO WAY!"

"Pathetic…" Bleddyn scoffed before Blossom and Bubbles appear at his side and they attempt to punch him but he takes hold of their stretching arms, twirling his body around as he toss the girls at Buttercup and Jenny. The girls were about to catch them but they get ambush by Bleddyn as he take them down with a double clothesline and he give them a smug smirk. "I am victor!" He laughed evilly as he swung his fist downward and all of sudden, Bubbles unleash her supersonic scream at close range. Bleddyn clasp his wolf ears tighter in agony, release a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the…?" Blossom rubbed her head with a groan as she get up.

Jenny narrow her eyes at the screaming man before a theory pop into her head, "Should it be…?" She glanced at the Powerpuff Girls, "Girls, I think I have a plan and I need Bubbles' help. Buttercup, Blossom, can you distract him for a few minutes?"

"On it." The orange-haired girl nodded before she charge over to the snarling man with Buttercup and they quickly attack him while evading his wild swings. Buttercup roundkick Bleddyn's face and he tried to counterattack her but Blossom fire her pink eye lasers at his back before the tomboy deliver an axe drop to his right shoulder.

"DAMN YOU!" Bleddyn snarled angrily as he shot eye beams at everything in his sight before he hear something that cause him a lot of pain and he grab his ears in pain again, it turn out that Bubbles just used her supersonic scream. He turn around and to his surprise, Jenny was crouching right in front of him with her enlarged arm pull back. "It's useless!" Bleddyn roared as he throws a right hook but the robot was first to attack, punching him in stomach and a huge shockwave explode out right behind him. "W-W-Wha…" The silver-haired man coughed some blood out in shock, he can't even move his body! What did this damn robot do to him?!

"Just as I thought." Jenny pulls her fist back as the man notice two speakers on her fist, "You may have an unbreakable skin and tough body but you're pretty vulnerable to vibration, like sound for example."

"…That means his organs are soft like everyone else!" Blossom widened her eyes in realization.

"Well, look like we're gonna put another bad guy behind the bars." Buttercup crackled her knuckles with a smug smirk, "Bubbles, give him another good scream."

"Okay, sis!" Bubbles inhale deeply before a small ball bounce in front of the group and there was a brightest flash, blinding everyone. "My eyes!"

"Bleddyn, fall back!" Mojo Jojo's voice barked from the distance, "He is done with his heist so our deal is done!"

"NO!" Bleddyn growled weakly as he glared at the blinding girls, "I'm gonna…"

"NOT NOW!" The villainous monkey roared, "YOU ARE WOUNDED BADLY! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR REVENGE ON THEM ANOTHER DAY! FALL BACK NOW!"

"…Fine!" The sliver-haired man snarled before everything get very quiet and it don't take long enough until the girls finally get their sight back, noticing that their enemies just vanish without a trace.

"Damn, they got away." Buttercup stomped her right foot with a glare.

"Since when Mojo Jojo can use flashbang?" The blonde girl muttered.

"…And what deal?" Blossom frowned, who did Mojo Jojo make deal with?

"Ugh…" Jenny slumped slightly, "We'll figure it out later…I don't know you three but I'm pretty beat right now."

"Yeah…" The orange-haired girl turned her head to the robot, "Do you need help getting back to your house?"

"Yes, please." The feminine robot nodded with a sheepishly smile, "And if it's not much, when you meet my mom, please try and talk her out of ground me for weeks." The Powerpuff Girls glance at each other before they give her a slightly nods.

* * *

In a seedy bar somewhere in another city, a blonde boy was covering his ears with his eyes shut tighter before he slowly open his eyes to see two teenage boys as they sit on the stools with beer in their hands and they were laughing together. "B-B-Big brother, why did you…"

"Oh, jeez!" The black-haired boy smashed the beer mug on the counter angrily, "EVERY FUCKING TIME!"

"Ignore the pussy." The red-haired boy scoffed as he takes a sip of his beer, "He's just gonna whine and bitching about it but he can't do anything!"

"B-B-But what you two did are…" The blonde boy stuttered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The black-haired boy threw the mug at the wall behind the blonde boy as he flinched, "UGH! I'M GONNA GET ANOTHER BEER!" The black-haired boy was about to reach out to another beer before he hear a weak moan on the floor and he glance down with a frown. "Oh, look, we get a survivor here…" There was a sickeningly crack, "Never mind."

"Oh man, I was about to take a crack at him." The red-haired boy groaned.

"Too fucking bad!" The black-haired boy laughed evilly and the blonde boy looks away as he tries to fight his tears back. The blonde boy was sickened by his brothers' act and he still can't believe how cruel they can be. They have just murdered everyone in the bar in cold blood and they just laugh it off as if it was just a game to them. He truly doesn't know what to do or how to stop them.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of Ultimate Brigade! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just saw some changes around some certain characters with a few cameos! Some characters just met each other for the first time and we just found out that the Ultimate Town is a melting pot for all races…Dib didn't take it very well.**

 **It looks like Zim don't remember Dib after many years but he remember his sister…Maybe he's doing it on purpose or not? Who know?**

 **For these who wonder who Bleddyn is, he is a OC. Let's face it, some of villains are pretty weak…(Cough)MojoJojo(Cough).**

 **We just saw the appearance of the mysterious thief! I'm pretty bad with appearance description. To get a best idea of what he look like, his suit is like Arkham Knight with few armors, no emblems on his chest and his mask is like Red Hood but black and no lenses.**

 **I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...Who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


	3. The Ultimate Brigade

**Thank you for your reviews.**

 **I will not answer some questions to avoid the spoilers. If I miss anyone's questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: The sword that the thief just stole is not Samurai Jack's sword, just to let you know. 2) Well, it's hard to say…Hmm… 4) Most of the aliens don't care about where a certain alien come from because they believe that anyone who come to Earth is here to start a new life if they are in open and learning Earth's culture.**

 **Nightmaster: Yes, there will be some minor and major OCs.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the third chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Ultimate Brigade**

* * *

The alarm clock went off at full blast before a hand hit the snooze button as the orange-haired boy sit up groggily and his hand grab the empty air several times until he find his glasses. "Memo to myself, never pull three day of all-nighters ever again." Dexter muttered tiredly as he walked out of his room and he was about to head for the bathroom but he hear a shout, almost cause him to trip down.

"Good morning, Dexter!" The boy genius looked up with a small glare to see a buxom blonde. She has a long blond hair, tied up in pigtails, and she wears a pink sweater and blue cut-off shorts with white leggings.

"Dee-Dee, how long have you been waiting at my door?" Dexter muttered grumpily.

"Just now." Dee-Dee tapped her chin with a grin, "I was going to wake you up and see if you want me to give you a ride."

"And you know that my answer is always no." The boy genius deadpanned as he walked to the bathroom, "I want to stay alive a little longer."

"Aw, I'm not a bad driver." The blonde sister pouted childishly.

"Yeah, yeah." Dexter rolled his eyes, "And it was totally accident that you wrecked five cars and several signs…On the same day."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Dee-Dee cried out, "It was like four years ago! If I remember correctly, you also are at partly fault! You screamed so loud that I can't even foc…" Her brother just ignored her as he closed the bathroom's door with a slam, "Geez, make one small mistake and he can't let it go."

* * *

"Fucking monsters." Buttercup stomped into the cafeteria with her sisters and feminine robot before she slams her tray on the table, "One month in school and we just got attacked by over fifteen monsters! Townville never got hit by many monsters in one month! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN?!"

"Geez, where could I start with?" Zim poked his tofu sandwich with a deadpan expression.

"Shut up." The tomboy glared before she notices that Dexter was banging his head on the table with a groan, "What's the matter with him?"

"If he's like that then it means one thing…" Jenny glanced at the boy genius as the Irken gave her a nod, "…Dee-Dee, right?"

"Yes…" Dexter grumbled.

"Um…" Bubbles raised her eyebrow with a puzzled expression, "Who's Dee-Dee?"

"A stupid and annoying human I ever met in my life." The Irken grunted and he never notice that Dib attempt to attack him from behind but the paranormal investigator end up attacking Kwan and Jack before they drag the screaming human out of the cafeteria.

The boy genius rolls his eyes at the alien before he turns his head to the Powerpuff Girls, "Dee-Dee is my older sister." He buried his head into his hands with a sigh, "She just ruined some of my experiments today…" He can't believe that his sister just sneaked into his laboratory while he was taking shower.

"Did she destroy the prototype that you were working on?" Zim asked with a grunt.

"No, thankfully." Dexter sighed, "I'm really glad that it doesn't have a button."

"His sister tend to push any buttons in sight and for some reason, it's always the self-destruct buttons." Jenny whispered to the confusing girls.

"…Oh, I see…" Blossom scratched her cheek, unsure how she can reply to the new info. "Um…We never met her here, does she go to…"

"No, she's in college." The feminine robot shook her head.

"Which still puzzled Zim." The Irken turned his head to the boy genius, "How the hell does she get in? Isn't she…How do I say it? Airhead, right?"

"Yes and I still don't know." Dexter deadpanned before he turn to the girls with a clearing throat, "So, anyway…I'm curious about something…Have you get closer to Mojo's elusive partner?"

"Not at all." Buttercup scowled. After their battle with Bleddyn, they just found out that someone had stole four different technologies under their noses and it was in the nearby building where the battlefield took place at. They only have one clue and they believe that the person might be working with Mojo Jojo, which piss her off because it make her feel like someone out there is mocking them by committing a robbery in front of them.

"All we need is to find Mojo Jojo or Bleddyn so we can get some answers but we can't find them anywhere in this city." The orange-haired girl sighed, "I don't know that Ultimate Town is so huge…It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"How is this needle related to your hunting?" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow, earning varies of reactions from his seatmates.

"I gave up." Dexter buried his head in his hands with a groan and Jenny just pat his back as Bubbles giggle at the sight.

* * *

"Bye, girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" Dee-Dee waved to her friends as she walked out of the building and she quickly pulls her cell phone out to see if she gets any messages. She stares at her screen before her head lift up at the sound of a click and she glances around with a raised eyebrow. If she looks up at her department's building, she should notice that the security camera was following her, snapping its shutter several times.

* * *

"Oh, my dear Dee-Dee." A hand stroke the large screen with a heavy pant, "You're getting more and more lovely each time I see you." The owner's eyes glance behind, smirking at the sight of a large silhouette. "Soon, we will be together…After I take care of your moronic brother."

* * *

In a large dark room, a figure hunches over the desk, carefully welding some wires into a tiny mechanical orb with a welding tool as the machines humming lightly in the background. The figure carefully put the orb down into a large box, filled with similar orbs, and the chair push back with a squeaky skid as the figure stand up. _"X-0, info on the special monomolecular film."_ The figure spoke as he walks into the light, revealing himself as the thief.

" _The reverse-engineering is successful."_ The mechanical voice replied.

" _Excellent."_ The masked man nodded, _"X-0, start the production and set them up for the interfusion."_

" _Yes, sir."_ The mechanical voice spoke, _"It will be completed within 30 hours."_

The masked man pick a remote control up and with a click, dozens of monitor screens lit up, showing different channels, before he scan every screens until one of the television channel catch his attention. He turns the volume up to max, draining everything out.

" _After several days of investigation, the police now confirmed that Brick and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys are the suspects that are involved in series of massacres."_ The female reporter spoke into her microphone, _"Which means the bodies count are now up to 327. The police also declare to release any information on Boomer, the third member of the Rowdyruff Boys. It is believed that he may be involved, due to the fact that he was with his brothers during the massacres."_

* * *

"Oh yeah, we're on television!" The black-haired boy pointed at the television with an evil laughter as it shows the Rowdyruff Boys' mug shots. He wears an opened green sleeveless camaro vest, showing his bare chest off, and a black ragged jean with a pair of combat boots.

"Butch, we have been on television for weeks." The orange-haired boy grunted annoyingly, he wear a red t-shirt with a black jean and a red hat. He turns the television off, ignoring his brother's groan, before the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys stand up and he scowl at the sight of his blonde brother as he fidget with his fingers. "Okay, let's bail out of this shithole."

"W-W-Where are we going?" The blonde boy asked with a whimper, he wears a large blue hoodie and a navy short.

"Are we going to hit another bar or strip club?" Butch smirked at his orange-haired brother, "Brick, please tell me that we're going to hit strip club!"

"No, I have a better idea…" Brick smirked cruelly with a leery face, "We're going to a city because it has been a while since we saw them…"

"Them?" Butch blinked before he snaps his fingers with a chortle, "…Oh, you mean them."

"Yeah, maybe we will get some fun with them." The orange-haired boy licked his lip before he hears the blonde's whimper and he turns around to his shivering brother with a snarl. "Boomer, stop your fucking whine around and get up now!"

"S-S-S-Sorry…" Boomer stuttered.

"Ugh, let's go." Brick fly out of the destroyed apartment with his brothers.

"Again, how the hell is he our brother?" The black-haired boy whispered to his leader loudly enough so the blonde can hear them.

"Beat me." The leader of Rowdyruff Boys shrugged.

* * *

A couple days went by, Jenny walk with the Powerpuff Girls in the mall and she look around as if she was looking for someone until a hollering voice catch her attention. "Over here, Jenny!" The group turned their heads to see Dee-Dee as she waved at them from the food court's table.

"Dee-Dee!" Jenny ran up to give her a hug, "It has been a while!"

"Yes, it has." Dee-Dee grinned and she glances at the girls. "Oh, isn't they the girls that you told me about on phone?"

"Yeah, meet Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup." The feminine robot gestured at the said girls before she shift her arm to the blonde woman, "Girls, meet Dee-Dee."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bubbles waved her hand before the older blonde suddenly pull the girls in a bear hug.

"Same here!" The buxom blonde released them with a giggle, ignoring the tomboy's grumble.

"Say…" The feminine robot looked around with a raised eyebrow, "Where's Dexter and Zim? I thought they would be here with you."

"Oh, you know them…" Dee-Dee shook her head with a sigh as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "Gawking over some brand-new gadgets or snooping around in one of these old tech thingy stores."

"Zim don't gawk over your inferior gadgets." The girls turned around to see Zim with Dexter as they walk up to them and they notice that he was carrying a plastic bag. "That is Dexter's thing."

"…Say the guy that went crazy over a touchscreen phone." Dexter deadpanned, receiving a sneer from the Irken.

"What did you bought?" The older blonde pointed at the Irken's bag.

"Cupcakes and no, you can't have them." Zim glared at her as she raised her hands up with a sheepish grin, he doesn't like it when someone takes his sweets without his permission. "…And by the way…Why are we here together in this mall?"

"Why, silly, we're here to shop and you two will…" Dee-Dee smirked.

"NO!" The screaming Irken cut her off with a thrusting index finger, "I know what you are planning and I refuse to submit to your tradition of carrying loots!" He quickly turned to the boy genius, "Dexter, tell her that we were going to rent some movie…"

"I lied." Dexter stared at his gaping alien friend, "If my sister is dragging me out of my laboratory, I won't go down alone."

"Pfft, you two need to learn how to get out of your laboratories." Jenny rolled her eyes and Dee-Dee agreed with her as the Powerpuff Girls snickered together.

"…Curse you, Dexter, curse you…" Zim expanded his index finger up in air.

"Are you trying to flip him off?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow with crossed arms, "If so, you're supposed to use middle finger, not your first finger."

"…Curse you, Dexter, curse you…" The Irken quickly switched to his middle finger.

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" Bubbles lifted a blue skimpy minidress, the group were shopping in a clothing store, much to the boys' displeasure.

"Eh…" Blossom scratched her cheek nervously, "Only if you want to give father a heart attack."

"Aww…" The blonde sister put it back with a pout, start to ransack though dresses.

"Why are you looking for a dress?" Dee-Dee asked with a curious tone.

"Oh, because the homecoming dance is coming up soon." Bubbles answered, "I want to look nice and make a lot of friends."

"Really?" The older blonde blinked before she quickly turns to her brother and his alien friend, "Look like we're gonna get you some…"

"Hell no." Dexter and Zim said in unison with deadpan expressions.

Dee-Dee roll her eyes at them before she stare at Bubbles, "…Well, Bubbles, let me get a good look at you…Hmm…Ah!" She pulls a blue off-the-shoulder blouse and a black ruffle skirt, "Sexy and daddy-appropriated. Try them on." The younger blonde gives her a thankful smile, quickly enter the changing room and the older blonde turn to the disinteresting tomboy with a grin. "And now for you…"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Buttercup shook her head with a glare, "Hell no! I'm not gonna dress up like a girly girl!" Her protest fall upon deaf ears as Dee-Dee toss several clothes at her and the tomboy grumble under her breath, why can't they just go in some cool stores like she want to?!

Blossom smiles at her grumbling sister before she pick a flower-patterned sundress out and she glance at the feminine robot with a curiously expression. "Jenny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." Jenny replied, looked over some clothes. She better take some photos so her mother can create some metallic clothes for her…Except for some certain clothes, she would force Dexter and Zim to make them, even if she have to beat them up.

"How did you, Dexter and Zim become friends?" The orange-haired girl asked, "Eh, I mean…"

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say." The feminine robot smirked, "Almost everyone always get curious about our odd friendship. Believe it or not, we all have same class as freshman in our first year."

"…Wait, what?" Blossom blinked, "But Zim is a senior…"

"He is, he just skipped few grades in the first year and he should have graduated if he didn't ditch school for two and a half years." Jenny said as the orange-haired girl stared at the Irken in shock, "Heh, it was like yesterday when we all first meet…"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Jenny peek into her science classroom, looking around to find any empty seat and she spot one in the back of the classroom. The empty stool chair was between an orange-haired human and a green-skinned person. She walks up to them, taking her seat and the feminine robot glance between the boys. "Hello, I'm Jenny." She raised her hand up shyly, she hope that they will become her friends._

" _Hello to you." The orange-haired boy adjusted his glasses, "I'm Dexter."_

" _Whatever, Zim doesn't care." The green-skinned boy grumbled, "Zim shouldn't have been in this inferior school with inferior creatures."_

" _Um…" Jenny raised her eyebrow, "Ooookay?"_

* * *

 _The teacher hand the graded quiz paper out to the students and Jenny groan to herself as soon as she saw that she just got C plus on her test. "Mom is gonna kill me." She sighed as she turned her head to Dexter, "Let me guess, you aced it again?"_

" _Correct." Dexter showed her his paper with a smug smirk, displaying a perfect hundred percents._

" _Zim really don't see the point in those quizzes." Zim huffed and they glance at his paper out of curiosity. What the boy genius just saw caused him to lose his cool._

" _WHAT THE HELL?!" Dexter pointed at the alien's paper, "TWO HUNDRED PERCENTS?! HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"_

" _What?" The Irken raised his nonexistence eyebrow at the frantically boy and the feminine robot just stared at him with gaping expression._

* * *

"Dexter had a rivalry with Zim on whom scored higher and they become a good friend when they found out that they both have same interest in inventions." Jenny smiled at the memories, "Then Zim become my friend though Dexter…" She released an annoyingly sigh, "Even if he's such a jerk with a huge ego! UGH! He always…"

"I-I-I see…" Blossom scratched her cheek lightly as she listened to the rambling robot.

* * *

"Curse you, curse you, curse you…"

"I know, I know." Dexter rolled his eyes at the grumbling Irken as he tweaking around with his odd watch, "I promise that I will make it up to you."

"…Give me some of your inventions." Zim said flatly.

"No." The boy genius deadpanned.

"Damn…" The Irken crossed his arms, "…What are you doing with your watch?"

"It's not a watch." Dexter replied as he crossed the wires, "It's a homing bracelet. With that, I can bring it to me…If it works."

"Ah, so you finished this stupid thing?" Zim muttered.

"Yes." The boy genius resisted his urge to smack the Irken's head, it's Jenny's job. "So Zim, I heard from some teachers that they have decided on the date for your early graduation."

"Yeah, the twelfth day of December." The Irken snorted, "The earth's inferior school is no match for Zim!" He threw his head back with a bellowing laughter, drawing some weird looks from the bystanders.

'Pretend that you don't know him.' Dexter focused on his bracelet with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"So what store shall we hit next?" Dee-Dee wandered around with the girls, followed by the grumbling boys as they carried the bags. "Ooh! How about jewelry store? I have been thinking about buying a necklace for the party."

"NOOOOO!" Zim cried out and the boy genius mumbles under his breath, something about laboratory and experiments.

"I'll be at the GameGo." Buttercup was about to walk away with a scoff before a loud voice catch her attention with the rest of the group.

"Ah, Dee, fantastic to see you here." The said girl looked up to see a smiling teenager boy, wearing a business suit. He pushes his glasses back up, "You're still gorgeous and beautiful as always."

"Mandark?!" Dexter narrowed his eyes at his archenemy, "What are you doing here?"

"Coincidence, I was doing a little shopping." Mandark replied with a charming smile but it causes some people to get more suspicious of this person. "Dee, since we're here, let's has our date."

"Date?" Dee-Dee raised her eyebrow, "But I told you a few years ago that you're not my type and I don't have any feeling for you…" She pointed at the group, "And beside, I'm with them so I'm bu…"

"Just ditch them." Mandark cut her off as if he didn't hear the rejection part, "I know a good restaurant near here and I already made a reservation. Let's go." He was about to reach out for her but someone slap his hand away, causing him to yelp out.

"Hey, she said no!" The boy genius scowled as the tall boy rubbed his sore hand with a deadly glare.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Jenny whispered to Dee-Dee and she gives her a nod.

"Finally." Zim and Buttercup said in unison, they really hate shopping.

Mandark give out a loud snarl, "Why you damn worms! You kept getting in my way each time I have a romantic moment with my lovely Dee!"

"…Is that where Zim say awkward or creepy?" The Irken muttered to no one.

"Originally, I was going to wait until you're alone…" Mandark scowled at Dexter as he dropped a large metallic briefcase, which he has been carrying for a while, on the floor and he pushes his cufflink with a click. "But I changed my mind." A manically glint appeared within his eyes, "I'm gonna take you out with everyone that stand in my way!" The briefcase suddenly falls apart in many pieces and they start to assemble around his body in front of the public as the Powerpuff Girls and Jenny quickly get their guards up.

"Zim, get Dee-Dee out of here now!" Dexter shouted over his shoulder, pushing a button on his homing bracelet. Zim don't have to tell twice and he quickly drags Dee-Dee away from the area, toward the exit with the rest of shoppers. The boy genius stares at his archenemy's new appearance.

The skinny genius wear bulky obsidian black armor, standing at eight foot tall and it have a skull-like helmet with glowing white lens. His gauntlets were large and armed with two curved blades on its sides and several small spikes sit upon the knuckles. Two large horns stick out of its shoulder pads and the boy genius can see that the armor have dozens of wing-like objects on its back.

" **Like it?"** Mandark's voice spoke roughly, **"I like to call it…Nightblade."**

"Dexter, you should get out of here too!" The feminine robot barked at the boy genius.

"No, I'm not." The boy genius scowled, "No offense but you doesn't have a chance against Mandark and you don't know how his armor works. I am only one who knows him well enough and you need my help."

"But you're defenseless and…" Jenny hissed but she catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eyes and she quickly tackles Dexter down, just in time to avoid Nightblade's right blade. Her right arm enlarges right away and she attempts to give Nightblade and haymaker, only to miss as armored genius sidesteps the attack.

Nightblade was about to attack the feminine robot but the multi-colored beams strike his back, sending him flying across the mall. He lift his legs up, firing his boosters in air to slow himself down and he turn around with a deadly glare, aiming at the Powerpuff Girls. **"You'll gonna pay for it!"** He hissed angrily.

"It's your fault for not paying attention." Buttercup suddenly appeared right in front of the armored genius and she delivers a roundkick to his torso, creating a small dent. The dent slowly vanishes as if it was repaired by something and the tomboy widened her eyes in shock.

" **Fool, you can't defeat the Nightblade!"** The wings stretched out as two large engines sport out under the wings and before the tomboy know it, Nightblade grab her head as he flew toward the girls. He shoves Buttercup's head into the ground, creating a deep trench as he plows her though before he tosses her into Bubbles, knocking them down. He notice that Blossom and Jenny were going to attack him and his armored chest spilt part, revealing two rows of mini-missiles, before he fire at his incoming attackers.

Blossom quickly flew up before some of the missiles follow her and she realizes them to be the homing missiles. She shot lasers from her eyes, blowing several missiles up but one of them hit her and she fall down to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jenny caught her in midair after she took care of the remaining missiles.

"Thank." Blossom said and the feminine robot was about to do something, only to receive a fist from Nightblade as he tackle the orange-haired girl away with his shoulder. He rise his arms up, prepare to slash them with his blades but someone kick him from behind.

"Get away from them, jerk!" Bubbles shouted as she kicked him away and she quickly fire her eye beam to allow her teammates recover right away.

Nightblade leap up to his feet with an angrily roar as he hold his right arm up and a small gun turret sprout out. He was about to fire it but Buttercup suddenly attack him with an dropkick and he attempt to counterattack, only to get blindside by Jenny's plasma shot and the Powerpuff Girls' Hit-and-Run barrage. **"ENOUGH!"** With another roar, an electric force burst out from his armor and it shocked the screaming girls unconscious as they fall down to the ground. The armored genius was about to gloat until he notice something as he look around with an unseen frown, **"Dexter, where are you?!"**

* * *

Dexter has been hiding nearby while he studied Mandark's armor for any signs of his weakness and he whisper lowly into his bracelet. "Computer, how long?" Dexter peeked out of the corner to make sure that he is safe for now.

" _ETA…Two minutes."_

"Dammit!" The boy genius muttered, anything can happen within a few minutes. He needs it here right now before…

" **There you are, worm!"** The surrounding explode right behind the boy genius, fling him away and he quickly regain his bearing before his gut instinct order him to roll right now, just in time to avoid Nightblade's hammerfist. Dexter quickly get up on his feet and he ran away, dodging several missiles and bullets from the armored genius as the boy genius weave around the columns. **"You can run but you can't hide!"** Nightblade laughed evilly.

'C'mon!' Dexter tossed the mannequin up in air before it hit the missile, exploding on contact and he leaps over the counter as Nightblade fire his turrets at him. 'One more minute!'

Nightblade slowly stalk toward the counter, keeping firing his turrets as a purple light emerge within his forearm blades and it start to hum lightly as if it was building up with energies. **"Congratulation, Dexter…You'll be the first person to be tested against a weapon that I haven't try out…"** He brings his arms up in X formation with a maniacal laughter, **"Farewell, De…"** He get cut off as soon as something strike him from behind, sending him into a randomize clothing store and he glance up with an scowl to see that it was some kind of sliver oval. **"What the hell…"**

Suddenly, Dexter jump off the counter and the armored genius attempt to shoot him down from his prone position as the metallic oval flow toward the boy genius but the villainous genius miss him by few meters. The object break apart in pieces before it merges with the boy genius and he land down on the ground with a new appearance, much to Mandark's shock.

Dexter's sliver sleekly armor somewhat resemble a medieval knight without a helmet and Mandark can see that the sliver armor have several small compartments, even on its back, with two metal plates sits upon the back of his fists.

"… **Ha!"** Nightblade slowly get up to his feet with a chuckle as soon as he noticed that his archenemy's robotic armor is small and frail, compared to his superior robotic armor. **"Do you think your knock-off suit have any chances?"** The villainous genius towered over the boy genius with a chortle.

Dexter glances up at him with a glare, "Why don't you try and find out yourself?" In a flash, he punch Nightblade's torso, causing him to bend over with an shocked shout as the orange-haired genius' fist lift him off the ground. A sliver light start to glowering within the boy genius' right fist as he throw another punch at his archenemy before the sliver beam shot out of his fist and before Nightblade can do anything, the beam send him flying through several walls. The villainous genius land on the floor with a slam and he don't get any chance to recover as Dexter suddenly appear into his view before the boy genius start to plummet him farther into the ground.

With a furious roar, Nightblade summon his electric barrier but his archenemy was quicker on his feet as he jump back and it give the villainous genius enough time to make his recovery. He thrust his arms outward, firing his weapons at the boy genius with a battle cry before he cross his arms in X formation as the blades start to glowing with purple light and he swing his arms down with a shout. **"Crisscross Slash!"** A crossed purple beams shot out from his blades and it flew toward the boy genius' position but it miss him as Dexter flew up, courtesy of boosters from the beneath of his boots.

"Did you just scream out the name of your attack?!" Dexter deadpanned, "Really?!"

" **SHUT UP!"** Nightblade cried as he turned his turret on his enemy, only to get hit by a fireball from behind and he turns around with a snarl to see that the Powerpuff Girls have awakened up. **"YOU BI…"** A metallic foot cut him off, courtesy of Jenny.

"Dexter, you alright?" Jenny glanced at his robotic suit, "And is that the prototype suit that you were talking about?"

"I'm fine and yes." The boy genius replied and the feminine robot frowns as soon as she notices that the villainous genius was getting back up again.

"Damn, why can't he stay down?" Buttercup scowled.

"We need to find his weakness…" Blossom said.

"I already found some of his weaknesses." Dexter spoke as they dodged Nightblade's gunfire, "It's way too obvious…"

" **FOOLISH WORM, MY NIGHTBLADE SUIT HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!"** Nightblade shouted over the firing turrets, **"IT'S SUPERIOR AND UNBE…"**

"First weakness…" The villainous genius' eyes widened as Dexter suddenly appeared right behind him in attacking pose before he throw barrage of fists at Nightblade's back, "It's slow, due to the bulky suit. It takes him ten seconds to turn around completely." The boy genius quickly retreats, just in time to avoid Nightblade's wild slashes. "Second weakness, his suit's joints are unprotected and valuable!"

" **NO, YOU LIE!"** Nightblade roared before Bubbles kick the back of his kneecaps, forcing him to kneel over and Buttercup and Blossom quickly punch his arm joints to prevent him from using his gun turrets. He was about to use his electric barrier but he hear his rival's voice again.

"Jenny, attack his back now!" Dexter barked, "The force comes from the generator on his back!" Before Nightblade can summon it, Jenny fired her plasma blaster and it explode on contact as soon as it hit his back, short circuited his barrier generator out.

" **NO! NO! NO!"** Nightblade swung his arms around, attempting to keep them at bay as his nanobots start repairing his generator but Dexter jump on his torso, thrusting his hands into Nightblade's chest.

"Third and final weakness…" The boy genius tore Nightblade's chest armor right off in pieces, exposing Mandark's chest. "Your robotic suit relied heavily on the self-repairing nanobots, anyone can easily remove any piece of your armor!" He pulled Mandark out of the Nightblade suit, tossing him on the floor in front of the girls.

"W-W-Wait!" Mandark stuttered as he crawled backward with his left hand up in air, "Y-Y-You can't hit a guy with glasses!"

"That's true, I really don't like to hit people if they have glasses." Blossom muttered as the villainous genius looked up hopefully before she jab her thumb at Buttercup with a sweet smile, "But my sister don't care."

"That's right." Buttercup cracked her knuckles with a cruel smirk as Mandark paled before she beat him around like a ragdoll.

"I'm going to check up on my sister and Zim." Dexter glanced at Jenny as he ignored Mandark's pleading, "Will you make sure that Mandark go into the police custody after Buttercup finishes her beatdown?"

"Sure." Jenny winced at the bone-crunching noise, "That's if Buttercup don't kill him by accident." The boy genius walk away with a shaking head, he knows that the tomboy won't kill his screaming archenemy and he was pretty sure that she was holding back…

'…I think.' The boy genius shrugged to himself.

* * *

Three days later, Dexter led the Powerpuff Girls and Jenny into his laboratory's control room after he gave them a quick tour. "Thank for the tour." Blossom looked around with a smile, "Your laboratory is quite impressive."

"Thank." Dexter adjusted his glasses with a smug smirk, sometime he like to brag about his laboratory.

"Okay, we're done with the stupid tour." Buttercup crossed her arms with a grumble, "Now…Will you just tell us why we are here? If you said it was to showing off your stupid place, I'm gonna ki…"

"Relax, relax." Jenny patted the tomboy's shoulder with a lightly chuckle as Dexter stepped back with cold sweats, he don't want to end up like Mandark and he heard that his archenemy have to eat his foods though a straw.

"D-D-Don't worry, Buttercup, I don't call you girls here for a tour." The boy genius cleared his throat as he attempted to calm himself down, "After Mandark's attack, Jenny and I have been talking..." He gestured at the said girl, "And we both decide to form a team."

"I think it's good idea because of the sudden rising crime rates and we should need more help." The feminine robot nodded before she turns her head to the Powerpuff Girls, "After everything we went though, we want to give you an opportunity to join us."

"We'll understand if you refuse to." Dexter pushed his glasses up.

"Well…" Blossom scratched her cheek in deep thought as her sisters traded glances, "...We'll join if that's okay with Buttercup and Bubbles."

"As long as I get to whoop some asses, I'm cool with it." Buttercup shrugged uncaringly.

"I'm totally fine with it!" Bubbles nodded happily before she tilt her head with a confusingly blink, "Um…Say, what's the name of the team?"

"Actually, we don't decide on the name yet." The boy genius muttered before he mumbles softly that everyone barely hears him, "And I'm still stuck with codename…" His comment earns several sweatdrops from his new teammates and Jenny was about to say something with a deadpan expression before the door suddenly slide up as a familiar face stomp out with a grumble, carrying something in his arms.

"Zim?" The orange-haired girl blinked, "I don't know you were he…"

"Here are your damn new uniforms!" Zim cut her off by shoving the clothes into the bewildered Powerpuff Girls' arms, "Your uniform can adjust to fit your sizes, even if you're still growing, blah, uncuttable so you don't have to worry about expose yourself in front of people again…"

"Don't remind me!" The Powerpuff Girls cried embarrassingly, they fought a monster who likes to cut everything up in sight another day and they lose some of their favorite clothes that day.

The Irken just ignored them as he stomp toward the boy genuis' computer before he sit down on the comfy chair, "blah, blah, resistance to electricity and alike, blah, blah…OH! Dexter, here are your stupid communicators!" He suddenly threw a bag at Dexter's face, "Which are equipped with tracking devices, in case of emergency! YOU UNGRATEFUL, LAZY, INFERIOR HUMANS AND ROBOT!"

"…Thank you, Zim." Dexter deadpanned, "Is that all?"

"No, all Zim want is just a normal life but nooo!" Zim threw his hands up, "You always get Zim involved with your stupid justice crap! Ugh! That's all…" He pushed a button as a movie pop up on the screen, "Now if you excuse Zim, I am trying to finish my movie!" He turned the chair around with an annoyingly huff.

"If you were wondering about him, I asked him to create these as a favor…" The boy genius explained to the girls.

"Which you never repay Zim!" Zim screamed over his shoulder.

"…Here, let me give you guys your communicators." Dexter passed the devices out, allowing them to look around as long as they don't push any buttons.

Blossom look over some equipments with a curiosity glint before she notice a opened notebook and she raise her eyebrow at the odd drawings, spending all over pages. "Dexter, what are these drawings?" She pointed at the notebook and the boy genius glance at the said object.

"Ah, that's not my notebook." The boy genius gestured at Zim, "That's his book. I assume that the drawings are his language."

"Oh, do you know what it says?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"Not a clue." Dexter shook his head, "You should ask Zim but he mightn't give you any answers like always." The orange-haired girl quickly zoomed away from the boy genius as soon as he finished his sentence and he just rolls his eyes before he notice something. "…BUBBLES, DON'T YOU DARE PUSH THIS BUTTON! BUTTERCUP, STOP TAUNTING THE MONKEY! JENNY, HELP!"

"Hey, Zim…" Blossom was about to say something but Zim cut her off by raising his index finger up in air.

"I heard you two and no, I won't tell you what I just wrote in it." Zim muttered, never taking his eyes off the screen and she groan to herself before an idea pop into her head.

"…Can you teach me your language?" The orange-haired girl asked and the Irken looked up in deep thought, if he has eyebrows, they would be furrowed right now.

"…What's in for me?" The Irken crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Oh, um…" Blossom ransacked her mind for a while, "…I will ask you only five Irken-relating questions a day!" She know that Zim don't like it when she persist him with endless questions.

"…Five questions a year." Zim grunted after a moment.

"Four questions a day!" She's not this patient enough to wait for a year.

"Four questions a month." The Irken glared.

"…Um…" Blossom chewed her lip, "…Three questions per week and that's it!" Zim was about to turn it down until she speak up quickly, "If you're gonna say no then I'll still ask you a lot of questions everyday and I know your phone number, thank to Jenny!"

Zim grumble something under his breath, "…Stupid inferior rustbucket, I fucking hate you so much." He sighed, "Fine, but don't think that I will answer some questions."

"Yes!" Blossom pumped her fist to herself before she thrust the notebook into his face as she point at a certain symbol, "What does this word mean?"

"Later, I'm not gonna teach you right now!" He pushed the notebook out of his view, "Zim want to finish the damn movie!" The Irken resumed the movie with a grumble and the orange-haired girl glance at the playing movie.

"…Oh, I saw this movie before." Blossom said, "I like the part when Darth Vader revealed that he's Luke's father…" The Irken slowly turn to her with a twitch as he gritting his teeth, "…Oh, you don't know that yet? Oops…" She giggled nervously before she quickly ran away, "Seeyouatschooltomorrow!"

"…Curse you…" Zim banged his head on the control panel over and over.

* * *

Few weeks went by and the group sit together outside in the school field, eating their lunch while they watch basketball until Buttercup raise her eyebrow at exciting boy genius. "Does basketball get you exciting?" The tomboy asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm exciting for another reason." Dexter pulled his smartphone out with a smile as he showed her a new article, "A brilliant scientist have create and perfected an invisibility technology…In a small chip! The project name is Chameleon. She is going to demonstrate it in few days. I'm so psyched about it and…"

"He has been talking about it for days." Jenny whispered to the tomboy with an eyeroll before Zim walk up to the group and they all raises their eyebrows at a flour bag in his arms. "…What's up with the bag?"

"My smeet for the class project." Zim plopped down with a groan, "Zim have to raise the smeet with two stupid humans…"

"Wait, it's three-person group?" The feminine robot blinked, "Isn't it supposed to be two-person group?"

"It is but my class has one extra student…" The Irken replied, "Ugh…Zim hate it so much. Why have it be the flour bag as my smeet?! I don't see any point in this!"

"...What's smeet?" Blossom asked confusingly.

"An Irken newborn, similar to your earthling infants but a little different." Zim answered, "…By the way, I'm counting this question."

"What?!" The orange-haired girl shouted, "That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"So who's the unlucky partners?" Jenny asked.

"Trixie and Mandy." The Irken sighed annoyingly.

"...Wait, you mean Trixie, one of the popular girl, and Mandy the ice queen?" The boy genius widened his eyes in shock, "…You have my pity, Zim, you have my pity."

"Um…" Bubbles tilted her head with a puzzled expression, "Who are they?"

"They are seniors and kinda famous in some certain circles." The feminine robot explained before she point at a group of cheerleaders as they practice their cheering routes, they all wears blue cheerleader uniform with red accents with short skirt and a large red S letter on their chests. She was pointing at a tall Asian girl with long black hair and lavender eyeshadow, "That's Trixie over there…" Jenny shifted her finger to a scowling blonde, wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jean, as she stare at nose-picking boy with red cap in disgust, "And that's Mandy."

"They seem to be nice?" The blonde girl scratched her cheek confusingly.

"But they're not." Dexter replied, "Trixie only speak to popular kids and Mandy…Well, she's anti-social and can be pretty cruel if she want to."

"Zim is going to see if one of them wants the smeet for tonight." Zim buried his face into his hands with a groan before the bag start to cry, "UGH! Excuse me for a moment." He quickly walked away with the bag, heading for one of his class partners.

"Anyway…" Jenny cleared her throat, "I'm going out on a patrol tonight, wanna join me?"

"Don't you have a curfew?" The boy genius raised his eyebrow.

"No, I don't." The feminine robot replied with straight face and her friends just give her a look.

* * *

It was late at night as the group of scientists exited the laboratory, chatting about their discovery and experiments and the light went out as soon as the last scientist left. Everything was quiet until several screws fall down with a plop before someone drop out of the vent, revealing to be the thief. He scan the room for any signs, slowly moving around as he look for his target and it don't take him long enough until he find it in a glass case. It was a small chip, sitting upon a pillow, and he glance at the side to see a working computer before he hack into it right away.

" _Ah, there it is."_ The thief chuckled as he clicks on a file, _"And it's…"_ He deleted it and he made sure to wipe any traces of the file away. _"Gone!"_ The thief turned back to the case before he lift it up, snatching the chip right away and he lift his right gauntlet up as a small slot open up. He inserts the chip inside and a voice speaks up within his gauntlet.

" _Downloading Chameleon mode from chip…1%..."_

" _Excellent…"_ The thief said sarcastically, why do some download take so long to complete? He was about to move out before the light suddenly lit up, followed by blaring alarms and he quickly look around until he spot a scientist at the door. It turn out that he forget something back in the room and he was going to get it until he saw the intruder. _"Dammit!"_ The thief leaped over the table and he quickly knocks the scientist out with a kick before he has any chance to get away. The thief races down the hallway toward the windows, dodging the security guards as they tried to take him down.

* * *

Jenny and Buttercup flew over the buildings, keeping their eyes out for any crimes. "Does crime have some holiday or what?!" Buttercup groaned, they haven't found any criminals all night and she really wants a good beatdown.

"Maybe, but that's good thing because…" Jenny said before the tomboy jerk her head up.

"Shh, I heard something." The tomboy shushed the feminine robot as she uses her superhearing, "…Someone set the alarm off! Hurry!" She quickly flew off, followed by Jenny.

"W-W-Wait up!"

* * *

With a twist of his torso, the thief tosses the security guard into three guards, knocking them down and he leap back to avoid gunfire from the guards. The thief quickly throw a smokescreen bomb at them, disorienting them in process before he dive though the closed window and he land on the roof of the nearby building with a roll. The thief quickly run across the roof and he jump off to the next several roofs as fast as he can get away from the alerting building. He was about to jump off again but someone kick him back and he quickly flip in midair, landing on his feet.

"Stop right there, buddy!" Jenny glared, it turn out that Buttercup was the one who kicked the thief.

"Surrender and face a good old-fashioned beatdown." Buttercup cracked her knuckles with a smirk as the thief slowly raised his hands up, "Before we start breaking some limbs, does domeface have a name or what? I like to remember some names after I whooped their asses."

" _I have no need for name but if you want one, you may call me…"_ The thief suddenly threw two small orbs at them, _"Sin Nombre!"_ As soon as he announced his name, the orbs exploded right in the girls' face and he attempt to escape them but Jenny managed to prevent him as she sweep him off his feet with a kick.

"Is that a fucking Spanish?!" The tomboy attempted to drop her heel down on Sin but the masked thief roll to his right side.

"It is!" The feminine robot replied, throwing a haymaker at Sin's back as Buttercup throw a roundkick at Sin's chest.

Sin quickly jumps up in air at last minute and he spilt his legs apart, kicking them both in faces. Before Jenny fall back, the thief grab her head in midair and he backflip right away, pull her up in air before he throw her at charging tomboy.

Buttercup catches her robotic partner, steadying herself to prevent from falling down and she fire her eye beams at Sin.

" _Jeez, I heard of killer look but that is ridiculous."_ Sin dove at left side before he takes a glance at his built-in computer on his gauntlet.

 _Downloading…65%_

He click his tongue annoyingly before he spot something out of the corner of his eyes and he bend backward, just in time as Buttercup's leg miss him by few centimeters. He notices that Jenny was above them as she flew downward with enlarged fist out and he cartwheel away from the area, kicking Buttercup's chin in process.

Jenny's fist smashes into the roof, shaking the building and her arms transform into a pair of swords as she give him a glare. Whoever this guy is, he seems to be skillful in hand-to-hand combat and the way he move, no amateur would move around like that. The feminine robot lunge at the thief as she swing her swords in scissor formation but the thief hop back to avoid the attack, only to get hit in back by Buttercup's sucker punch.

Sin plants his right hand on the floor as soon as his body gets closer to the roof, reaching out for something behind his back with his left hand. With a flip from handstand, he pull a small pole out as he land rightside up and he quickly slide into a defensive stance with his weapon.

"Ooh, a little stick." Buttercup scoffed, "What are you gonna do? Poke us?"

The thief push a hidden button on his pole and with a click, the weapon expend out into a long bo staff as he twirl it around his right arm. _"Maybe, if you're lucky."_ Sin mocked as the tomboy toward him and he slid his pole underneath Buttercup's outstretching arm before he lift his staff up, launching the tomboy up in air. He notice Jenny as she lunge at him with her swords again and he quickly bring his staff up vertically in defensive pose, the swords clanged against the unbreakable staff. Before Jenny pull back, Sin spin his staff around, forcing her arms to twist around, and he push her off the roof with a thrust of his staff. He quickly takes a glance at his gauntlet, noticing the fact that Buttercup was about to drop her elbow down at high speed.

 _Downloading…98%_

" _Well, would you look at the time?"_ Sin quickly thrust his pole up, hooking itself into Buttercup's hood and he twists his pole as he swing it down. Buttercup cries out as she slam into the roof harder and the thief quickly pull his weapon back, shirking it in process. _"Gotta go…"_

"Who say you can go?!" Jenny fired several mini-missiles from her shoulders.

 _Download…Completed._

Sin races toward the edge of the roof as he draws his odd guns out and he shot the missiles down with perfect accuracy. The tomboy notices that his handguns just fire a high-concentrated energy and she wasn't sure if it was plasma or something else. The thief suddenly jump off the roof, falling into the alleyway and the girls quickly flew into the alleyway.

"What the…" Buttercup muttered as they looked around in the empty alleyway before she smash the wall with her fist, "Dammit! Where the fuck did he go?!"

"Calm down, we'll find him." Jenny scanned the alleyway before she run around the corner with the tomboy and everything was quiet for a while until a blur outline slowly move past the dumpster. Slowly, the blur clear up to reveal Sin and he glance at his invisible hand as it slowly become visible.

" _Now that's really interesting."_ Sin chuckled before he turns invisible and the footstep echoed out within the alleyway.

* * *

The next morning, Dexter look through several pictures of Sin Nombre, taken by Jenny's camera eyes, on his computer monitor before he look over his shoulder as his teammates stare at the monitor. "So his name is Sin Nombre?" Dexter pushed his glasses up.

"Nameless?" Blossom translated with a puzzled expression, this is very odd name for a criminal but there must be some reason behind it.

"Yeah..." The feminine robot narrowed her eyes at Sin's picture, "Buttercup and I found out that he break in A.T.O.M laboratory and stole…"

"The Chameleon chip." The boy genius finished her sentence, "It's all over news and he also wipes the Chameleon files out. All of his actions suggest that he have a high intelligence and a lot of experience in martial arts…He's no ordinary criminal."

"This motherfucker might feel very smug because he got away and all we got is just his fucking name." Buttercup mumbled angrily with crossed arms.

"Buttercup." Bubbles said worriedly and her tomboyish sister just waved it off to ease her worry.

"Not true." Dexter shook his head, "You got his name and we now know what he look like…Plus, I found out that he's the same thief that have been behind the strings of robberies."

"What is he planning to do with these technologies and equipments?" The blonde girl asked.

"Who know…" The orange-haired girl shrugged, "Black market or something like that."

"That's one of good theories." The boy genius looked at the next picture before he raises his eyebrow at the odd guns, "Huh? These guns…"

"Dexter, what is it?" Jenny asked.

"The guns are created with foreign materials, unlike the weaponry of Earth." Dexter cupped his chin in deep thought.

"So it's alien weapon?" The tomboy raised her eyebrow, "Huh…That explain why it fire some weird energy." She noticed the curiously glint from the boy genius, "I don't know what it was but it look like plasma or something else."

"…I also notice that his staff is made from alien materials too." The feminine robot replied before she trade a glance with Dexter, "…Look like we pay him a visit."

"He is so not gonna like it a bit." Dexter rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Who?" Bubbles asked, feeling a little lost.

"We're going to Zim's house." Jenny and Dexter said in unison before Jenny snap her fingers, "Which remind me to bring Trixie over."

"Wait, why?" The boy genius blinked confusingly.

"Well, Zim never told Trixie and Mandy where he lived and it's his turn to watch the 'baby' because they have plans." The feminine robot chuckled sheepishly and Dexter just rolled his eyes, he knows that Zim like to be very private about his life and he will be so pissed off right away.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls and Trixie stare at the Irken's house with gaping expression and widened eyes. "…Are you saying Zim the asshole live here?" Trixie muttered.

"Is he rich or what?" Buttercup muttered, they were staring at two-floor mansion and what make it stand out is that it's located in middle of a medium forested mountain.

"Yes and no, he's not rich." Jenny rang the doorbell, "He just bought a plot of land after sold a couple of his technology for hefty prices and use his house-building drill thingy."

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Zim opened the door with a slam, "NO, ZIM WILL NOT BUY ANYTHING FROM…" He paused as he stared at the group, "…GO AWAY!" He attempts to close the door on them but Jenny jam the door with her foot.

"Hey, Zim, we need your option on something." The feminine robot gave the screaming alien a sweet eerily smile.

"NO, NO, NO!" The Irken screamed as he smashed the door on her several times before the robot push the door open, knocking him down on the floor and his eye contacts fall out. He slowly climbs up on four with a grumble, "W-W-Why me? Why? Why? WHY?!" The Irken finally noticed the Powerpuff Girls and Trixie before he glare at boy genius as he point at them, "Why are they here at my house?!"

"Jenny brings them here." Dexter said quickly before the said girl smack his head and Zim was about to say something but Trixie shove the flour bag into his hands.

"Here's the baby." Trixie took a quick glance around the house before she just leave the house while texting someone on her phone.

"Argh…Come in." Zim sighed as he led them to his living room and they take their seats on the sofa and chairs. "What do you want to show me?" He grumbled, the sooner he gets it over with, the sooner they will leave him alone. The Irken notices that Bubbles was staring at his eyes, "What?"

"Ah, nothing." Bubbles waved her hands around, "It's just that I never seen you without your contacts." Her sisters know that the alien wears eye contacts and it was their first time seeing him without them.

"You look like some freaky bug." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Buttercup!" Blossom slapped her sister's arm.

The Irken just snort at the tomboy's comment, "That's not the first time someone said it to Zim…Anyway, show me what you got."

"Here." The boy genius handed him the stack of pictures and the alien shuffled though them with a bored expression.

"His name is Si…" Jenny was about to explain but her alien friend cut her off.

"I don't care!" Zim grunted, "All Zim want is just a normal life, not some crazy shit you end up in!"

"…We think his weapons must be from outer space." The feminine robot muttered with a glare, "Do you know anything about these?"

"You assume that Zim know everything about alien weaponry but I don't." The Irken deadpanned, "...Well, from what I see here, the guns are modified laser guns but the pole he have...It's from Earth."

"Wait, it's possible to modify a laser gun?!" The tomboy blinked confusingly.

"Oh, yeah, you can." Zim scoffed as he tapped his finger on the picture, "This guy just modified his guns to fire different bullets from plasmas to tesla energy."

"What about the bo staff?" Jenny narrowed her eyes at the staff picture, "I used my swords and it doesn't cut though…We both know that my blades can cut though diamonds!"

"Simple…" The Irken rolled his eyes but they can't tell if he just did roll his eyes, courtesy of his compound eyes. "H-Metal." The group just stares at him with puzzled expression except for one person.

"WHAT?!" Dexter suddenly shouted out as the girls nearly jumped at his voice, "B-B-But how?! That's impossible!"

"What is it?" The orange-haired girl asked quickly.

"A couple years ago, someone discovered a very rare metal and named it H-Metal, known as Herculean Metal..." The boy genius explained.

"Seriously, what's with the lame names?" Buttercup mumbled to herself.

"After series of tests, it was discovered that the metal is unbreakable and strongest…" Dexter frowned, "We only found around five nuggets of H-Metal. Somehow, Sin's pole is made out of H-Metal, which is impossible because no one have found a large amount of this element."

"Maybe he found it somewhere and set up a private mine?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yes, but the question is how did he create a weapon with the H-Metal?" The boy genius ruffled his hair annoyingly, "No one ever have found the method! Not even alien technology can do it!"

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Zim pointed at Sin's picture, which earn him some glares. "…Just saying. Sheesh…" Someone was about to say something but they hear something shattered on the floor and they turn their heads to the sources to see a small robot with broken plate. They stare at each other before the alien whisper to them lowly, "Guys, don't move…Don't you dare move a muscle…"

They kept staring at each other for a while until the tomboy turn her head to the alien with a snort, "What is this small robot gonna do to us…"

"HI, FRIENDS, I'M GIR!" Gir suddenly jumped up on the table with a goofy grin before he pulls a cupcake out of his head, "AND THAT IS MY FRIEND, CUPCAKE! SAY HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!"

"…Um, hi?" The blonde girl waved her fingers.

"HI!" The defective robot squealed and he suddenly ate his cupcake before he drop down on his hands with a wail. "I MISS MY CUPCAKE! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO AWAY! WHY WHY!" He threw himself to Zim's torso with a sob, "MASTER, MY CUPCAKE IS GONE!"

"There's a pig in the kitchen." The Irken said calmly with a deadpan expression, pointing his index finger at random direction.

"I love pig!" Gir ran out with a deafening squeal and the group just stares at the empty spot.

"…Is he broken or what?" Buttercup slowly turned her head to the alien but he doesn't give her any answers as he buried his face into his hands with a groan.

"I told you to not move…" Zim grumbled before they hear an explosive in the kitchen, "Oh joy, more chores." He shot them a dirty look, "Are we done here or is there anything else that you want Zim to help with, you useless humans and robot."

"We're good, thank for your help." Jenny deadpanned before she leaves the house with Dexter and Buttercup, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Bye, Zim!" Bubbles flew out with a wave, she was late for her shopping time with Dee-Dee.

"…And why are you still here?" The Irken turned his head to Blossom with a glare.

"I was hoping that we would start my lesson with your language." Blossom scratched her cheek with a sheepishly giggle.

"…Argh, why me…" Zim sighed before another explosive echoed out of the kitchen, "…Here's the rule, you are not allow to leave my living room until Zim say so."

"Got it." The orange-haired girl smiled.

* * *

Butch stares out of the window from the penthouse and he glance at his brother, beating the bloody owner to death with his barehands, from his shoulder, "Brick, when will we get them? I'm itching like fucking crazy!"

"Soon." Brick tossed the owner's corpse off the comfy chair before he sits down with a smirk, "Very soon."

"Bullshit!" Butch snarled, "You kept said that everyday and we barely have any fun! I want to fuck the…"

"Butch, shut the fuck up." The orange-haired boy said calmly with an eerily glint as his brother clammed up with a flinch, "We will get our chance but we might wait for the right time…I have a good feeling that something big will happen soon and when it happened…" He grinned evilly, "We will strike at the right moment when they are weak and not even their new teammates can stop us."

"Do you know something?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't." Brick smirked, "But I trust my gut, it's telling me that it will happen soon and we will have a good time, a long good time." There was a whine from the corner as the orange-haired boy glanced at his blonde brother with a frown, the crybaby is starting to get on his nerve and he want to give him a good beating but he know that it will make Boomer bitching around more. "Ugh…Bitch, stop your whining right now!"

"S-S-Sorry…" Boomer muttered softly.

* * *

It has been several days since Sin's appearance and the group walks down the school's hallway, discussing about their classes and some pieces of their teenage life. "…And I punch his light out right away because he's such a creep!" Jenny shivered, "Ugh…I never thought that hardware and jizz will go together in same sentence."

"Ooh, I think I know who you were talking about." Dexter winced, "This guy always go after the robot girls and said the same thing over and over."

"Zim still never understand humans and their fetish." Zim scoffed, "I never think that there are any races that have more fetishes than earthlings."

"Score one for us." Buttercup said sarcastically and Bubbles giggled at her before they hear a shout, followed by rapid footsteps.

"FENTON!" They looked behind to see a blonde jock as he chased the black-haired teenager boy down the hallway.

"DASH, I SAID I'M SORRY!" The black-haired boy shouted back and the tomboy was about intercept the jock since she has a strong dislike for bullies but someone take action first. A leg sticks out at the last minute and Dash trip over it, tumbling over the floor. The jock rub his sore head with a groan as he look up to the smirking alien, it turn out that Zim was the one who trip him down.

"Why you…" Dash stood up with a glare as he grabbed the Irken's collar and they glare at each other for a while before the jock release him with a scowl. "You're lucky that I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah." Zim scoffed, "You and your puny brain are inferior to the greatness of Zim!"

"Tsk." The jock stomped away with a clicking tongue, Fenton is so lucky that he got away during the commotion.

"You know him?" Bubbles raised her eyebrow at the Irken.

"Kinda." The Irken grunted, "We went to same middle school and he's one of few stupid people that I tutored."

"You tutored?" Blossom blinked, he doesn't look like a person that would tutor anyone.

"By force…" Zim grumbled to himself, "By force."

"Let's say that some of teachers here kept bugging him until he gives up." The boy genius whispered to the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

It was lunch time and Dib crawl under tables with an orbiter electronic listening device as he attempts to spy on this evil filthy alien, Zim. Now he has to wait for the alien to reveal his evil plan and he will be hail as a hero, he can see it…

"PERVERT!" Dib peeked out from under the table to see the screaming cheerleaders as they jumped away from the table, "HE WAS LOOKING UNDER OUR SKIRTS!"

"NO, I WASN'T!" The paranormal investigator cried out, "I was…"

"Kwon, shall we teach him another lesson?" Jack cracked his fists right behind the frozen investigator.

"I say we'll let Dash get his hands on him since he was looking up under his girlfriend's skirt." Kwon picked the screaming boy up in air and they carry him out of the cafeteria with a group of jocks.

"This guy is sure getting in a lot of trouble lately." Zim chewed his lunch, "Good thing we don't know this guy."

"Indeed." Dexter adjusted his glasses and he opens his mouth to say something again but a voice cut him off.

"Can I sit here?" They looked up to see the same black-haired boy from early.

"Hell n…" The Irken was about to turn him away but the feminine robot covered his mouth right away.

"Sure, you can." Jenny smiled, "I'm Jenny and you are…?"

"Danny." The black-haired boy replied before he turns to the alien, "Hey, I never get a chance to thank you for saving…"

"Zim don't save you, inferior human." Zim grumbled, "I just want to annoy Dash the brainless fool."

"Don't mind him, he always acts like that but he'll warm up to you." Blossom patted the Irken's shoulder, which earn her a growl from the alien.

"…Zim, warm up?" The boy genius tried to hold his snicker back, "That'll be the day that hell frozen over."

"More like the day that universe ended." The feminine robot joked.

"What is the phase for this situation…" The Irken slowly raised his middle finger, "Oh yeah, fuck you all."

"Are you freshman or…?" Bubbles asked as she glanced at Danny, "I never have seen you around before."

"I'm sophomore." Danny chuckled, "I always hang out with Tucker and Sam, my best friend and girlfriend, but Tucker have flu and Sam is out of town with her family. I just saw you guys here and I don't like to eat by myself so I thought why not."

"That sound like a little suck for you." Buttercup grunted and Danny just shrugs it off before they make a small talk while eating their lunch.

"Everybody, we're gonna have a party on Friday!" A bulky yellow robot stood up on the table as most of the students looked up, "Everyone is invited!" Almost everyone cheered.

"Ooh, I wonder where it will be at." The blonde girl tilted her head, it looks like she have to ask this guy about the party.

"Zim don't see why you all want to go to a stupid pa…" Zim grunted before the yellow robot shouted out again.

"And it will be at Zim's mansion!"

The Irken drop his spoon and he slowly turn his head with a gaping expression before he jumps on the table. "Hey!" He pointed his index finger at the robot, "Who say you can throw a party at my…" The alien was cut off as the cheering students pick him up in air and they carry him away. "RELEASE ME! ZIM ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!" He later found out that Trixie just told some people about his house and one of them called his house for permission to throw a party at his place. It was Gir who answered the phone and he give them a permission as long as it's biggest and longest party, which earn defective robot a good scold from Zim.

* * *

"Don't you think that is a little too much?" Blossom stared at the tied defective robot as he kick his legs around merrily, trying to sing a song but he was prevented by the tape on his mouth.

"Nah." Zim grunted annoyingly, they both were in his living room and he feel very annoying because this stupid inferior human won't leave his house until she get another Irken language lesson. "That's the only way to teach him a lesson…Plus, he doesn't mind it at all."

"I-I-I see…" The orange-haired girl sweatdropped before Gir suddenly run though the wall, leaving a Gir-hole behind and the Irken just rub the space between his eyes with a sigh.

"…Okay, give me your notebook so Zim can check your writing for any mistake." The Irken huffed and she hand the notebook to him right away before he scan the Irken writing for any errors.

After a while, Zim was still checking the orange-haired girl's writing and Blossom start to look around in the living room out of curiosity and boredom. There were a lot of normal earthling decors and she notice that there wasn't anything that resembles alien furniture. If anyone was in this room, they won't believe that an alien was living here if they don't meet him in person. She keep looking around until something catch her eyes and it was a small backpack-like device on Zim's back. Blossom have noticed it several times but she don't know anything about it and before she know it, her fingers stroke the device as she feel its' smooth surface.

"What are you doing?" The scowling Irken scooted away slightly from her.

"OH SORRY!" Blossom held her hands up with an embarrassing blush, "I'm so sorry! I was just curious about this thing on your back."

"You mean the P.A.K?" Zim glanced at his back with a raised nonexistence eyebrow.

"Oh, is that what it called?" The orange-haired girl blinked as the Irken nodded with a grunt, "Is it important to Irken or just you?"

"All Irken have it and we can't live without it." The Irken muttered annoyingly.

"How come?" She raised her eyebrow.

"How can Zim explain to a stupid girl?" Zim tapped his chin, "…It is like a life support, tools, and secondary brain."

"So it's like human lifespan and it can store your memories?" Blossom asked as the alien gave her another nod, "…Can it be detached from your body and what would happen to Irken if it's separated?"

"Yes, if that happened, the host will die in ten minutes." The Irken shrugged uncaringly.

"Really?" The orange-haired girl gasped, "Um…What if it's reattached after ten minutes? Would you be revived?"

"You mean reactivation?" Zim grunted, "It's impossible to be reactivated after the expiration but there are some very, very rare cases."

"Oh, can you tell me about your Irken culture…" Blossom was about to say something but the Irken cut her off.

"You just used up your three questions of the week so shut up and..." The Irken pointed at her notebook, "Work on your Irken! You made so many mistake that Zim laugh at your idiotic handwrite!"

"…Ugh, so unfair…" The orange-haired girl mumbled under her breath, she really want to know more about Irken and their lifestyle.

* * *

A skinny figure sprawling his body across a sofa with a toothy grin as he watch an everyday life of Ultimate Town on a television and he sit up with a chortle. "Soon, my friends…" He grinned as hundreds of growling voices echoed out behind him, "We will attack tomorrow and we will show them why they should fear the chaos and disorder but more importantly…" He tapped his claws together, "They will all fear me, Him, and my pets!" He glanced over his shoulder with a grin as hundreds of giant monsters and feral demons roar savagely.

Most of living beings believe that Him is the devil himself but in reality, he is actually an lesser demon that feed off the fear and his strength depends upon the amount of fears. Several years ago, he just lost most of his abilities when the Powerpuff Girls get over their fears of him and defeated him before he managed to escape back to the underworld. If everything goes well tomorrow, he might have a chance to get his revenge on these pesky girls and nothing can stop him, the original boogeyman!

* * *

The next day, the Powerpuff girls loitering around in front of cinema building and Buttercup tap her feet on the floor with a scowl until two familiar faces show up. "Finally, about time you show up!" Buttercup glared at Jenny and Dexter with a huff.

"Sorry, we have to distract my mom." Jenny chuckled sheepishly.

"…You just threw her glasses across the room and flew us out of the window." Dexter deadpanned before he looks around with a puzzled expression, "Where's Zim?"

"He's on his way, he has to drop the baby bag at Mandy's place." Blossom answered.

"Um…" The feminine robot raised her hand up, "When did you just called him?"

"…About few hours ago." The orange-haired girl sweatdropped with everyone, that mean one thing…The alien just ditched them and went home right away.

"I'm gonna get him." Jenny muttered annoyingly, she was getting tried of dragging him out each time they have plans.

"Good luck and please don't hurt him…" The boy genius called out, "Very much."

"No promise…" The feminine robot hollered back and all of sudden, a giant feral hellhound crash though the wall with a savage roar as the bystanders scream out frighteningly. The creature lunge forward to the innocents and it was about to bite one of them but Jenny quickly kick its side, sending it flying toward the wall. It hit the wall with a sickeningly crunch before it drop down on the floor and it vanish in a black smoke. "What the…?" Jenny muttered before the ground starts to shake and the group peeks out of the hole to see that the city was attacking by hundreds of feral demons.

"What the hell is going on?" The tomboy scowled, "I thought the demons here are peaceful…"

"No, these are feral demons, identified by their glowing yellow eyes." Dexter replied as his armor formed around his body, "We gotta do something now!" He flew up in air and several feral demons jump up in air as soon as they spot him before a small device pop out of his right shoulder, firing a dozen of lasers at them as it drill though their bodies.

"Buttercup and I will give him supports, you two go and make sure that the citizens get out of here safe!" Jenny barked.

"Roger!" Blossom quickly flew off with her blonde sister.

"I bet you that I beat more crazed demons than you." Buttercup glanced at the feminine robot with a smug smirk before she jump into the battlefield, quickly crushing two demons' heads into the ground and they explode in black smoke. "What's the deal with black smoke?" She coughed out and a feral demon attempt to sneak up on her before the tomboy smash her elbow into the creature's stomach, sending it fly away from her.

"They must be summoned by someone!" Dexter fired two silver beams at group of demons before he tackle a large demon off the building, "If they vanished in a black smoke, that mean they return to their realm but it's possible that they may come back after they make their quick recovery!"

"What?" The feminine robot shouted as she blew several demons up with her missile launchers, "Is there any way to prevent them from returning?!"

"There is!" A nimble demon jumped on the boy genius as it clings on his back with a screech before the boy genius pull double barrel roll, causing the creature to release him and it hit the ground with a bloodcurdling roar. "We have to find the summoner and stop him or her!"

"How did you know that?" The tomboy shouted back.

"I learn that from my demon class!" Dexter swiftly kicked the demon's jaw up.

"There's a demon class?!" Jenny raised her eyebrow, firing her gun turrets at the snarling demons.

"Oh fucking great!" The tomboy swung the giant demon around before she toss the creature into five demons and they scream out as the giant creature crash into them, burst into black smokes. "We have to find this bastard in this huge-ass city?!" It's gonna be one of these longest day, she hope her sisters have best luck.

* * *

Blossom blow her icy breath at the incoming demons, froze them in process, and Bubbles block the ax from an ax-wielding demons before she shatter the weapon with a punch. The blonde girl glance at the group of citizens, "GO! GO!" Bubbles yelled as she kicked the demon up in air, "We have you covered! GO!" The innocent bystanders don't have to be telling twice and they run away from the creatures as the sisters made sure that no demons were going to chase them down.

"Bubbles, sonic!" The orange-haired girl threw a hummer vehicle at flying demon and it squash the creature against the steel wall.

"Gotcha!" The blonde girl unleashed her supersonic scream, stunning hundreds of demons before the sisters quickly take them all down with eye beams and physical attacks. "Did we clear this place?"

"Yeah, I thi…" Blossom said before a massive three-fingers talon burst out from the ground and it dug itself into the surface as it pull its massive body out with a deep growl. It was a massive red furless lion-lizard hybrid creature with white mane and it has four arms, what make it more creepy is that it have skinless head with dozen of yellow eyes all over its upper face. "What the hell is that thing?" The orange-haired girl muttered with widened eyes and before they know it, the creature swiftly brings its talon down on the girls.

The Powerpuff Girls brace themselves for the incoming claws as they guard themselves with their arms and they suddenly feel something like human hands on their shoulders before the talon clash into the ground, sending dust up. The creature pulls its claw away and it look down before it release an angry growl, the girls somehow escape its attack harmlessly.

"What the…?" Bubbles looked up to see a white-haired boy before she notice that they were intangible and the boy pull his hands away from them as they become tangible again.

"You alright?" The boy asked and one of them realizes his face.

"Danny, is that you?" Blossom asked, that person have same face but he somehow look different with white hairs and green eyes.

"Um…No?" Danny lied poorly with cold sweats and the girls just stare at him with a deadpan expression before he give in with a sigh. "…Yeah, it's me but don't tell anyone!" He glanced up to make sure that the creature doesn't make any move, "Let's deal with the ugly animal first." The girls were lucky that he was close by after he fought some feral demons off and he saw them before this monster attacked.

"I agreed." The orange-haired nodded, "Beside making us intangible, what can you do?"

"Anything that a ghost can do, plus some sweet moves." Danny smirked before they all fly up and he shoots a green energy at one of the monster's eyes, causing it to roar out in anger as they use a hit-and-run formation.

* * *

Buttercup drop her heel on the head of the demon and it drop down with a thump as she glance over her shoulder with a scowl. "Hey, doofus, stop spacing out and help us out!" She barked at the boy genius.

"I am!" Dexter stared at the map within his glasses' hud as countless red dots appeared all over the map, "I am trying to locate the summoner's location!" He ducked under the demon's sword before he drive his sliver-coated fist though its stomach as it vanish into black smoke, "Usually, he or she will be at a place where it have most demons!"

"What if you're wrong?!" The tomboy tossed another demon up in air and Jenny quickly shoots it down with her leg cannon.

"Don't worry, I never get anything wrong and if I do…" The boy genius fired dozen of lasers at the screeching demons, clearing the area. "I already have found few likely locations. Follow me!" He took off in air, followed by Buttercup and Jenny.

* * *

"What did I just tell you?" Brick smirked evilly as he stood on top of a tall building with his brothers, enjoying the sight of the chaos in the streets. "Always trust my guts."

"Great, the girls are split up." Butch glanced at his orange-haired brother, "Let's go get them now! I can't wait to…"

"Not yet." The orange-haired boy held his hand up as his brother snarled with a scowl, "We wait until they are worn out. It'll be easier that way."

"Ugh, fine!" The black-haired boy groaned annoyingly.

"Brothers, can we please help them…" Boomer stared at the demon as it killed several cops before Brick grab his collar with a glare.

"Hell no, it's their fault for be a bunch of weaklings like you!" Brick pull his fist back and he was about to punch his brother but a sound catch his attention. They glance behind to see a rattling vent cover before a hand move it away and the figure crawl out with a bag on his back.

" _I just have to pick the worst day to rob a place…"_ Sin mumbled under his breath, he never expected that the city would get attacked by the feral demons and he also don't expected that the demons would hit the same place he was robbing. He managed to get rid of them with his guns and he believe it was waste of his time but he decide to not complain about it since he just got some equipments and technologies that will be very useful for his…

"Who the fuck are you?" Butch narrowed his eyes at the masked thief and Sin finally notices them.

" _Oh…"_ The thief stared at them with unseen frown, _"You three…Are you the Rowdyruff Boys?"_

"Yet." The orange-haired boy smirked evilly, "And I know you…You're the poor victim."

"Hey, Brick." The black-haired boy grinned evilly at a idea that popped in his head, "First one to kill him get first round with the power bitches!"

"You're on!" Brick said before his black-haired boy take off right away, "Hey, no cheat!"

"RUN!" Boomer shouted with his eyes closed, he doesn't want to see any more of the brutal murders.

Butch throw his fist out as soon as he get closer to Sin with a predatory grin, there was an flick and the black-haired boy hear something land behind him as he lose his grin. He look back to see a dismembered forearm and he slowly turn his eyes to his left arm in shock, his left forearm have been cleanly cut off. "…MY ARM!" He held his bloody stump with a bloodcurdling scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Brick flew toward Sin with outstretching right fist and with a flick, his right arm just split in half. It took him few moments to register the pain and he holds his bleeding arm together with a scream. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He stared at Sin with a snarl, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW?!"

"IS THAT SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Butch shot his eye beams at the thief with a battle cry, "WE'RE INVINCIBLE!"

" _No…"_ Sin sidestepped to right, avoided the beams with an ease. _" You always believe that you are undefeatable because of your superstrength and you flaunt your powers right and left but in reality…"_ In a flash, he stands at the black-haired boy's side. _"You're so weak because you lack experience and skills."_

"FUCK YOU!" The black-haired boy was about to fire his eye beams at the masked thief but there was a flick and Butch look up to catch a glimpse of something…It was some kind of blade but his world just turn red before everything get darker than black. "ARGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Butch clutched his bloody face with his good hand, "I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" He kick his legs around wildly, attempting to get this bastard but he suddenly feel something painful in his stomach. "N-N-No…" He whispered softly as he held his bleeding stomach before Sin kick him off the roof and Butch crash into the street, creating a large crater.

"DAMN YOU!" Brick attempted to take him down with kicks but a sudden pain appear in his stomach and he slowly look down with widened eyes. Somehow, the masked man just cut his stomach opened and his entrails spill out. "…No..NO..NOOOO!" The orange-haired boy tried to shove his intestines back in, "I CAN'T BE KILLED! I'M POWERFUL! NO ONE CAN KILL ME, A GOD! I AM THE GOD AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY MORTAL, A PLAYTHING! GOD CAN'T DIE!"

" _Don't you know?"_ The masked thief whispered softly, _"Like mortals, gods and goddesses can die…No one can escape the death, not even death himself can do…"_

"N-No…" The orange-haired boy whined as he fall back on his ass and for the first time in his life, he feel so afraid…So afraid of the masked man because he somehow have power to kill him and he was going to die soon… "P-P-Please d-d-don't kill me! PLEASE!" Brick begged, "S-S-Spare me and I will do anything for you!"

" _...Tell me something…"_ Sin leaned in closer before the orange-haired boy feel a bloodlust from the masked thief as Sin whisper in his ear, _"How many people had beg you for their lives? How many lives have you taken? HOW MANY MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN HAVE YOU KILLED?! DID YOU SPARE ANYONE?!"_ He grabbed the whining boy's collar, _"NO, YOU NEVER SPARE ANYONE AND YOU DARE TO BEG FOR YOUR LIFE?!"_ He tossed the boy away from him as the masked thief take a deep breath to calm himself down, _"I won't give you any mercy because you don't deserve it…Farewell."_

"W-WAIT!" Brick shouted but it was too late and with a flick, his eyes widened as it stare at his headless body. His head have been cut off and it fly in air before it land on the ground with few bounces, the light slowly fade out of his eyes…The last thing Brick saw in this world was the bottom of boot.

" _And then there was one."_ Sin crushed Brick's head beneath his boot as he glanced at the unmovable blonde, _"Your brothers are dead and you did nothing…Why?"_

"…Because they are beyond saving the moment they become monsters that kill innocents with no remorse and I commit many sins because I did nothing to stop them…" Boomer answered with shaking shoulders as he tried to held his tears back, "All of these people died because I did nothing…I know Butch and Brick are my brothers but…I'm glad that they are dead and they won't take any more lives now…" He looked up with tear-stained eyes, "…I deeply regret that I don't fight back because I was afraid of my brothers…" He slowly closed his eyes, "I'm ready to die so I can atone for my sins…"

" _Very well…"_ The masked thief replied as the blonde boy can feel a cold steel on his neck before it slowly pulls away from his neck, _"Your life is now in my hands but I won't kill you."_

Boomer's eyes snapped open in shock, "W-What? B-But my sins…"

" _Yes, you are sinned..."_ Sin poked Boomer's chest with his index finger, _"And I own your life now…If you wish to atone for your sins, you will work for me…You will do anything I say…Do you want to make your amends?"_

"…Y-Yes, but I won't take any lives." The blonde boy gave him a shaky nod.

" _Don't worry, you won't take any lives…"_ The masked thief walked toward the edge of the building, _"If I remember correctly, your name is Boomer?"_ He asked as the blonde boy gave him another nod, _"…From now onward, Boomer died with his brothers…"_ He glanced over his shoulder, _"Your name is now Rafael."_

"Rafael?" Boomer blinked.

" _Yes."_ Sin waved him over, _"I have some plans for you. Come."_ He leaped off the building and Boomer glance at his brother's corpse before he follow the masked thief, he hope that his brothers would find peace in the afterlife and he will atone for their sins on his own.

* * *

"Thank, guys." Danny glanced at Jenny, Dexter and Buttercup with a heavy pant. They just took care of this bizarre demon but it was tough than he thought and he kept alternate between shooting beams and phasing his new teammates to avoid the monster's swift attacks. It could go on longer if Buttercup's group doesn't show up and he was thankful because he was getting a little tired. "When will it stop?" He glanced around for any signs of the feral demons.

"It will be over soon if the location here is correct." Dexter checked his map data as he gestured at the clothing store, he just checked four locations but no luck.

"You better get this one right or I'm gonna be so pissed off." Buttercup kicked the door opened as Blossom just sighs at her sister's short-temper before the team quickly enters the store and they look around for anything until they hear a voice, a familiar voice that the Powerpuff Girls know very well.

"Well, well, I never expected that you girls would be here in this city." They turned to the voice to see Him as he showed some cute poses off in front of several mirrors with a toothy grin before he turn his head with a toothy frown, "Usually, I'll be glad to see you again but you and your new friends just ruin my plan."

"HIM!" The Powerpuff Girls gasped and their teammates assume that it must be the red-skinned man's name.

"Plan?" Jenny narrowed her eyes, "Wait, that mean you're the summoner?"

Him was about to give his answer but Danny speak up first, "Say, is Him a female or male?" Everyone just stared at the phantom with odd looks, "What? I was just asking!"

"Him is a male." Bubbles said before she looks away with a puzzled expression, "…I think…"

"Yeah, Him is…Um…" Blossom took a good look at Him, "…Um…Eh…I don't know, I never think about it until now."

"I always think that Him is a chick." The tomboy raised her eyebrow.

"I agreed with her, there's no way that guy is a man." Dexter muttered, "I mean…Look at her, everything scream woman."

"Maybe this person is transsexual?" The feminine robot rubbed her head confusingly and they all never notice that the red-skinned demon just stare at them with a twitching eyebrow.

"I. AM. A. MALE!" Him said with a strained smile before he suddenly lunge at them with a battle cry, "No one insult me and get away with it!" He thrust his claw outward and the team split up as he land in middle, smashing his claw into the ground. Him quickly fire a red energy blast at the heroes before the boy genius kick his back and the red-skinned demon crash into the clothing rack.

Dexter holds his hand up to fire his energy beam but to his surprise, Him just vanish in thin air. "What the…"

"Look out!" Danny suddenly grabbed the boy genuis' arm before they become intangible and a claw went though Dexter's head harmlessly.

"Ooh, a halfa?" Him grinned at the intangible boys as they turn back, "Very rare breed, it have been a while since I lastly saw one."

"Was that an illusion?" Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, but this one isn't!" The red-skinned demon stretched his arms out and his right claw clenched down on the feminine robot's shoulder before he toss her into Blossom's arms, knocking them down. He spot the tomboy as she flew toward him with a flying dropkick before Him glance at his right with a smirk and the clothes suddenly fly toward the tomboy, entrapping her in a cocoon of clothes.

"Telekinesis?!" Buttercup used her superstrength to rip the cocoon apart as Him teleported to another side of the store to avoid Bubbles' eye beams, "I thought you lost your powers years ago!"

"Yes, I did." Him said bitterly before he spend his arms wide open with a toothy grin, "Until now, thank to my lovely friends! If it wasn't for them, it will take me really, really, really long time to regain my powers…" He licked his lip as he held himself, "Ooh, how much I missed the taste of the fear! By the end of this day, I will…" A green beam cut him off as it blast though his face and Him's singled face turned to the phantom with an snarl. "You dare to attack moi in the middle of my sentence?!"

"Why do they always talk too much?!" Jenny just blindsided Him with a flying tackle, sending him flying toward the robot's teammates.

"Dunno." Bubbles hit Him with a hammer fist, "Must be bad guy's thing."

The red-skinned man quickly create an illusion of himself as he dig his claw into the ground to regaining his sense but a metallic fist pop into his view and it broke his nose, sending him flying though his illusion, shattering it in process. "I won't be fooled twice." Dexter adjusted his glasses as Buttercup and Blossom kicked Him back and forth like a pong-ping, the boy genius was able to detect the real Him, thank to his HUD glasses. "No magic can trick the science."

"A guy that I know will disagree with you there." Danny created two clones before they shot green beams at the screaming red-skinned demon and he hit the ground with a thud.

"I-I-I don't understand…" Him stood up shakily, "All the chaos, the fear…I should get my powers back. How can you beat me around easily?! Why?!"

"It's true that a lot of people are scared right now but we're not afraid of you because we have to protect them from people like you." Blossom appeared right behind Him as she pulls her fist back and the red-skinned demon attempt to backhand her but the orange-haired girl knocks him away with an uppercut.

"And new flash…" Buttercup kicked him with a roundkick, "You're really weaker than you think you are since you used to attack us during our childhood!"

"He did?" The phantom tossed Him into Bubbles' attack range, "Wow, that's pretty sad if you asked me."

"Yeah, he's nothing but a big old meanie." Bubbles replied and everyone was about to use their special moves but the angry demon cut them off with a roar.

"ENOUGH!" Him summoned a wall of fire to keep them at bay as he slowly get back up with a deadly glare, "You may defeat me in my weak form and won this battle…" He slowly walked backward into the shadow, "But that is just a beginning of a war…Soon, he will bring us together and you all will face your true fear!" With a whisper, he vanished without a trace.

"Pfft, be scary all you want." The tomboy scoffed before she glances at her sisters, "I still can't believe that we used to be scared of a fucking weakling."

"Well, he was strong before he lost his power as soon as we overcome our fear of Him." The blonde girl shrugged.

'What does he mean by that?' Blossom furrowed her eyebrows together as her team walked out to see that the feral demons were gone, who is the person that Him was talking about.

"Danny, you were very helpful during the demon's invasion." Dexter adjusted his glasses, "I would like to invite you to join Ultimate Brigade."

"…Sure, I'll join." Danny grinned.

"Ultimate Brigade?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at the boy genius.

"Yeah, it took me a while until I finally find a good name." The boy genius replied, "…It's better that way since I don't want the news to call us Super-Friends."

"…Who the hell would give a team a stupid name?!" Buttercup asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Let's say that the Mayor of Ultimate Town is bad with names…" Dexter sweatdropped.

"Yeah, we don't want him to named us like he did to the city and several places like our high school." The feminine robot chuckled nervously.

"…Now I know who to get my hands on." The tomboy muttered to herself.

* * *

Sin stand in front of multiple screens as they all show the Ultimate Brigade and Boomer stand by his side, wearing a black business suit and his hair combed back. He turn to nine silhouettes, sitting around the table and he slowly glance at each silhouettes. _"As you see, the heroes have form a team, known as Ultimate Brigade, and they have reduced the crime rates."_ Sin sat down in a chair as he clasped his hands together, _"Their actions have indirectly hindered my plans and I won't have it…That is why I called you all here…I am forming a team because I need you to do things for me so I can bring my goal to fruition…"_

"I'm for the team but I want to know what kind of plans do you have in store." The first silhouette leaned in with a hiss, revealing to be Him, and the group agreed with a mumble.

" _You will see them soon but I need to get few things first."_ The masked thief replied, _"Anyway…Say aye if you willing to join me."_

"Aye." Him grinned widely.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"…Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye and dib on leadership!" The ninth silhouette raised its hand, which earn a lot of glares. "…Never mind…" The silhouette pulled its hand back down with a whine.

" _Good."_ Sin stood up with a chuckle, _"Gentlemen and ladies, welcome to the Crime Syndicate!"_

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of Ultimate Brigade! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just saw some villains and the Ultimate Brigade have been formed with a group of heroes! Dexter finally named the team after a while! I wonder who will join the new team and who will be their enemies? Who know?**

 **We finally got the name of our mysterious thief! It look like he just form a team of evildoers but who are they?! What's his plan and what will he do next?**

 **Before anyone jump at me about Rowdyruff boys, read the battle scene carefully because it may hint something in the future or not…And yes, it have been planned for a while! Did it take you aback?**

 **Boomer/Rafael: To avoid some confusion in the future, Boomer's new name will be used in public like a secret identity and his real name will be used during some certain scenes.**

 **I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...Who know?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


	4. Crime Syndicate pt 1

**Thank you for your reviews.**

 **I will not answer some questions to avoid the spoilers. If I miss anyone's questions, sorry!**

 **To these who want to submit OC for this story: Sorry but I don't take OCs in this story at all. Sorry again!**

 **Coldblue: 1) I can say that Simpsons is on the list but not the other. 2) That's a good question and I think we may find out in this chapter…Maybe… 5) Like the first question, they are on the list.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the fourth chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Crime Syndicate pt 1  
**

* * *

The blaring music echo throughout the mansion and multicolored lights flash off in a large room as the party take place, following by the sound of something break on the ground. "DAMMIT, DOESN'T ZIM TELL YOU ALL TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE?!" Zim screamed over the blaring music but no one listen to him as they enjoy the greatest party ever and the Irken release a growl, why did Gir have to let everybody in his house?!

"CONGA LINE!" Gir rattled his rattles with a massive grin as he led a line of partiers around, "MASTER, JOIN US!"

"No." The Irken said flatly before he shouts out again as soon as he hears something break, "EVERYBODY, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Just give it up, Zim." Dexter sipped his punch drink, "There is nothing you can do to stop the party, even if you keep screaming for almost three hours and counting."

"…And why are you here?!" Zim turned his head to the boy genius with a glare.

"Because they dragged me here." The boy genius jabbed his thumb at the Powerpuff girls and Jenny as they enjoy the party in their own way, "…That and someone have to stop you from going crazy and annoying."

"Zim have a good reason to go crazy!" The Irken gestured at the partygoers, "They are wrecking my ho…"

"Hey, sweet party!" Danny walked up to them with a grin, "I don't know that you have a huge pool in backyard…"

"That's off-limited." Zim grumbled.

"Really?" The half-ghost blinked with a raised eyebrow, "If it is, then why is there some people in your pool right now?"

"…I'm getting my gun." The Irken attempted to walk away but Bubbles suddenly pull his arm toward the dancing partygoers.

"Zim, come on and dance with us!" Bubbles giggled cheerily.

"No!" Zim cried out, "No! Release me! ZIM ORDERED YOU TO…" The blaring music drained him out as he vanishes into the crowd and the boys just trade a glance.

"So…" Dexter cleared his throat, "Where's your friends? I thought they were here with you."

"Oh, they're here." Danny pointed at the goth girl as she leaned against the wall with a cup, making a small talk with Buttercup. "Sam's over there with Buttercup and I think Tucker is out in the pool, trying to hit on some girls like always…"

"Ah, that's your girlfriend?" The boy genius muttered, "Interesting…You two don't look like a couple material, no offense."

"None taken." The halfa chuckled, he has been hearing that from some people for a while but he doesn't mind it as long as he's with Sam. "…Say, I just saw Dash chatting with Zim early and it looks like they have a history."

"They both went to same middle school and they used to be friends before they drift apart as they enter high school." Dexter replied with a shrug, "I don't know why and I won't ask because Dash will try to beat me up and Zim…Well, you know how he is."

"Yeah…" Danny sipped his cup as they just stand in silence for a while, ignoring Zim's scream before he glance at the boy genius. "So have you got anything on this Sin guy?" He was curious since he heard about the thief and his run-in with the Ultimate Brigade.

"Unfortunately, no." The boy genius frowned, "I still can't figure out his pattern or why he has been stealing some certain technologies…I also don't understand how the hell did he knew where they are at…"

"Maybe he got them from the news?" The halfa inputted.

"Yeah, but what I mean is that how did he know the location within the building." Dexter said, "He just went straight to whatever he want and snatch it up in one go."

"An inside job?" Danny blinked.

"That's one of several theories that I come up but it's more likely." The boy genius sighed, "But all I know is that Sin has an agenda and we have to find it out before it's too late."

"I hope so." The halfa nodded before he walk away with a wave, "I'm gonna check up on Tucker and make sure that he don't get himself in trouble again."

'Something is telling me that it happened often.' Dexter raised his hand up, sipping his cup.

* * *

After two hours of trying get everybody out, Zim decide to give up for now and he retreat to the kitchen with a low grumble. "Stupid human, stupid robot, stupid demon, stupid aliens, stupid…" He sat down on the chair as he rubbed his temples, "…Stupid inferior living beings!"

"Heeey, is that, like, your catchphrase ooor what?" The Irken turned his head to see Trixie as she swaying on the stool with a red cup, "I'm asking because you really, really, really, really use this word a loooooot."

"…Are you drunk?" Zim asked with a raised nonexistence eyebrow.

"Shh, don't tell anyone, even my daddy." Trixie held her index finger up to her lip with a drunken giggle and she pass out as soon as she finished her sentence, nearly fall off the stool but the exiled alien catch her in time with a grumble.

"Stupid inferior human, why do they always do stupid things?" The Irken shook his head with a sigh as he tossed her arm around his neck before he carries her out into the hallway and up the stair into another hallway until he reach the guest room, checking to make sure that no one was inside. He just tosses her on the bed without any hesitance before he close the door as he look up, "Computer, lock the guest room A." There was a clicking sound and the Irken jumble the doorknob to make sure it was locked before he head back down to the first floor, glance around at some partygoers with a scowl as he stand against the wall.

"Hey, Zim." The said alien glanced to see Blossom as she appeared at his side with a smile, "How are you feeling right now?"

"…Seriously?" Zim glared at the orange-haired girl as she give him a sheepishly smile, she wasn't sure what to talk about and she know that the party bother him a lot since it's in his house. "…I'm so annoying right now. Everybody is in my house, destroying some of my stuffs and Zim have to lock Trixie in the guest room because the stupid girl is so drunk."

"…Wait, what?" Blossom blinked at him, "Say again?"

"Did you not hear Zim?" The Irken scoffed, "Zim said that I'm so annoying right now. Every…"

"I understand the first part but did you just say that Trixie is drunk and you lock her in your guest room?" The orange-haired girl muttered, "Why…Wait, I thought there wasn't any alcohol."

"Yeah, there weren't any until now." Zim grunted, "Zim decide to lock her in my guest room so she won't make any mistake or get advantaged by some inferior living beings. I don't know how she get the…"

"Hey, dude, someone just spiked the punch bowl so I replace it with new punch bowl." A blonde boy with a football-shape head jabbed his thumb at the table, "Some guys catch this person and they just kick him out since no one know him…"

"What's wrong with living up the party?" A bulky blonde man with sunglasses, wearing a black shirt, said at the door before a giant blue furred monster slammed the door on him.

"Ah, thank…" The Irken grunted as the blonde boy walked away from them with a wave before he throws his fists up in air, "Now get the hell out of my house!" Once again, no one listened to him and he crossed his arms with a grumble as he stand with Blossom in silence for a while before she speak up.

"…I wonder how will your family react when they hear that you are having a huge party." Blossom took a sip of her water.

"Irkens don't have family unit." Zim replied.

"Really?" The orange-haired girl raised her eyebrow at him, "But weren't you born to your parents? That's a family…"

"There are no naturalborn for many centuries since the second Tallest outlawed the mating of Irkens and ordered his people to destroy any knowledge of Irken's mating." The Irken muttered.

"Wait, how do you Irkens reproducing?" Blossom stared at him with widened eyes.

"The smeets are created in the factory, kind like a tube smeet that some stupid humans had done before." Zim grumbled, "It's just the way we were breed to be the best invaders instead of shivering with each other like your pathetic so-called family."

"Um…" The orange-haired girl scratched her cheek unsurely, how can she reply to that? "Well…I think it's kinda sad if you look at that way." The Irken glanced at her with a quizzical expression, "If that's how the Irken were raised, you won't know what it like to have someone special and how precious it can be to have that…"

The alien turn his head away from her as he speak softly that Blossom barely heard him, "Zim once had someone special…"

"Huh?" Blossom looked up at him before she remembers a name when he was talking to this purple-haired girl and she reach out for him with a worried expression. "By any chance, is this person Zi…" Before they know it, Gir suddenly glomp the yelping Irken's face with a cheer.

"GIR, GET OF…" Zim attempted to say something to his defective robot, only to cry out as the robot toss him up in air as the orange-haired girl stared at the robot with widened eyes.

"BODY SURFING FOR MASTER!" Gir giggled and the partiers cheer as they carry the screaming Irken across the room.

"PUT ZIM DOWN!" The exiled Irken cried out but the crowd just ignores him as they tossed him around, "ZIM ORDER YOU TO…HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR MEATY HANDS! WHO JUST GROPED ZIM?!"

"…He is so gonna be mad." Blossom muttered to herself as she quietly took a sip, never take her eyes off the protesting alien with a small smile.

"Buttercup, do you think she like Zim more than a friend?" The orange-haired girl nearly choke on her drink, quickly turn her head to her sisters as Bubbles whisper to her tomboyish sister.

"…Maybe but I don't care." Buttercup grunted with a hidden smirk, knowing the fact that Blossom just overheard them with her superhear.

"I-I-I-It's not what you think!" The orange-haired girl quickly ran over to her sisters, "I-I-I just want to know him as a friend!"

"That's what they always said." Dexter walked past them uncaringly.

* * *

The next morning, Trixie walk into the kitchen with a weak groan as she rub her head before she notice Zim in front of the oven and the alien turn his head to her with a glare. "Oh, you're finally up, stupid girl." Zim grumbled as he turned back to his cooking, "Now get the hell out of my house!"

"What are you making?" Trixie sat down at Zim's table with a light moan, "Can you give me some?"

"Ugh, here!" The Irken put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her with a smash, causing her to wince before she finally notice that he was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt and it look like he had been sleeping in it. The Asian cheerleader was about to eat her breakfast but something under his sleeve catch her attention, it was an large burn scar and it's pretty noticeable since the dark green scars stand out on his light green skin.

"Hey, how did you get this scar?" She asked, never take her eyes off his scar before the Irken pull his sleeve down to cover his scar with a growl.

"None of your business." Zim muttered angrily, "Eat your damn eggs and get out of my house. Zim have to clean up the mess that stupid inferior people leave behind!"

"Fine…" Trixie frowned, it looks like the scar's an sore subject for some reasons and she don't want to push it since they aren't this close at all. She ate her eggs for a while until she look up to the scowling alien. "Do you need help with the cleaning?"

"Since you're offering, you'll clean everything up." He muttered and the Asian cheerleader gave him a glare, he is so not gonna make her clean his hugeass mansion by herself!

* * *

"My name is Rafael…" Rafael stared into the mirror as he take several deep breath, his eyes glance up to his black hairs before they look down at his black suit. It has been almost two weeks since the first meeting of the Crime Syndicate and Sin had created him a new identity with a new job. "My name is Rafael." He repeated to himself before someone stand next to him with a chuckle as he wash his hands into the sink.

"You must be the new guy." The black-haired superhuman look up to see a bald black man, standing at seven foot tall and he wear a black suit. What make him stand out were the countless scars all over his face but they were unnoticeable until you have trained eyes. "You nervous?" The man asked with a grin.

"Y-Y-Yea…" Rafael nodded meekly, "It's my first day and I'm not sure if I'm good enough for this job…"

"Relax, kiddo." The man nudged him lightly with another chuckle as he lead the young boy out of the restroom, "You have nothing to worry about since it's gonna be one of these boring days since he like to stay in his office most of time…" He grinned before his expression suddenly become blank with gazed eyes, "Until he gets another crazy idea and we all have to find him in some weird place…" He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "…I don't want to waddle through the sewers again…"

"…What?" Rafael blinked confusingly.

"…Oh, right!" The man snapped his fingers, "I forget to tell you my name. I'm Hawk Steelers."

"Rafael, just Rafael." He replied as they reach the large doors and Hawk opens it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, kiddo." Hawk glanced at the man behind the desk as he gestured at Rafael, "Hey, mayor, the new guy is here."

"Oh, he's Bill's replacement?" The mayor looked up with a goofy grin, he appears to be a Latino with a trimmed goatee and he wear a grey suit with a red tie. "It's so awesome to have an eighteen year old prodigy as one of my bodyguard! Kinda suck that you don't have any powers but again…" He rant for a while, something about youngest bodyguard and how awesome it is.

"…" Hawk slowly leaned in closer to whisper to the new bodyguard, "I forget to mention one thing…He's a little enthusiastic with everything."

"Everything?" Rafael sweatdropped.

"Everything." The black man nodded with blank expression, "If I were you, I would have some pickles on standby." That earns him an odd look from the youngest bodyguard.

* * *

"Your codename is what?" Jenny stared at the boy genius with a raised eyebrow as the team members were either listening to them or loitering around boringly. Nearly a month went by and to their surprise, there were very fewer crimes but they don't mind it because they can have some break.

"Defender." Dexter pushed his glasses up.

"…You call yourself Defender and you happen to wear a war-suit." The feminine robot deadpanned.

"Ooh, if we're getting a codename, I wanna be Power Girl!" Bubbles perked up.

"Well, I guess I can just call myself Phantom." Danny shrugged, "I had used that name for a long time."

"Seriously?" Buttercup smacked her face with an annoying groan, "We're getting a stupid codenames?! That is fucking stupid! We don't need any codenames at all…"

"Oooh, beware of The Buttercup!" Zim smirked, "Watch out for this puny flower!"

"…If you were here, I'll gonna kill you." The tomboy glared at the smirking alien on the screen, wishing that the stupid alien were here in person instead of staying at his home.

"Buttercup, buttercup, the super puny flower!" Gir suddenly popped up on the screen, "Puny flower can punch through the steel! Fly faster than a bullet! Getting meaner and meaner! Watch out, watch out for…"

"I'm gonna murder you both." Buttercup's eyebrow twitched madly, "…ARGH! I'm going with Freyja!" Several members gave her an odd look, "What? I dare you to come up with something better!"

"What about you, Blossom?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Um…" Blossom scratched her cheek, "Athena?"

"That kinda suit you." Jenny tapped her chin with a nod.

"Oh, your mother just told me that you already have a codename, XJ9." The boy genius replied and the feminine robot release a groan, she really wish that her mother don't tell him about her embarrassed codename.

"Zim laugh at your inferior names." Zim scoffed, "…By the way, Dexter, why did you called me?"

"Again, I want to offer you a place in the Ultim…" Dexter was about to say something but the alien cut him off.

"No." The Irken said flatly, "Hell no." He pushed a button and the screen went black before countless words, 'no', run down the monitor.

"…Did he just hack into your computer?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." The boy genius shook his head.

"Why do you always ask him when you know that he won't join the team?" Blossom asked.

"Because we both know it will annoy him a lot." The feminine robot smirked and the boy genius just chuckle quietly.

"So the meeting is all just for some codenames?" Buttercup crossed her arms with a glare, "I told you before, I don't like my time wasted by some…"

"Easy, easy." Dexter held his hands up with cold sweats, "I don't call you all here to get your codenames, I just want you all to know that I have set up a citywide security system around the Ultimate Town and it will tip us off if there are some crimes in process that require our assistances or not."

"Sound pretty useful…" The halfa boy rubbed his chin, "…Can it also tip us off on some certain criminals?"

"No, I'm still working on it and Zim refuse to help me out." The boy genius shook his head, "He's still sore about the party last month."

"We could have helped him clean everything up but someone…" The orange-haired girl sends her tomboyish sister a glare, "Decide to get us out of the house before the end of the party."

"You're just mad because you found out about Trixie helping your boyfriend with the cleaning." The tomboy scoffed with crossed arms.

"F-F-For fifty-sixth time, I-I-I-I do not like Zim like that!" Blossom cried out with a red face.

"Riiiight." Buttercup rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious that you have a crush on him…Which I still can't believe that."

"I-I-It's not this obvious!" The orange-haired girl screamed, "I'm just spending some time with him to learn more about his race!"

"Sure, the best excuse you can always use to hang out with your boyfriend." The tomboy replied and her sister gives out another scream.

"If you ask anyone here, they will tell you that I don't have a crush on him!" Blossom turned to her teammates with a heavy blush, "Right? Right?!"

"…Oh, I gotta work on this program." Dexter quickly walked over to his computer without looking at her and almost all of the members quickly join him to avoid her question.

"…I DON'T LOVE HIM AT ALL!" The orange-haired girl shouted at them.

* * *

He glance at his watch as he wet his dry lip with a lick, five more minutes left until they start their mission and he feel a little nervous. "Boys, are you ready?" He whispered to four males and they give him a nod.

"Duh, why are we doing that again?" The large male asked.

"Because of the boss man." The leader sighed at his large henchman.

"Ooh…" The large male blinked, "…Why don't we hit it now?"

"We can't." The slim male muttered, "The boss man said that we have to hit it at exactly time because the other guys are going to do their things at same time."

"Why?"

"Just because." The slim male rolled his eyes.

"…What's boss man like?" The shortest male asked curiously, "That is first time I heard of him and we're working for him."

"He's enigmatic and scary guy." The leader frowned, "No one knows where he comes from or what he look like behind the mask but there are a lot of stories about him in the underworld."

"I heard that he used to be in one of these organizations, you know the one with a group of assassins." The slim male whispered, "Then he left this group to become a mercenary with some secret plans and he went by a lot of names…Which is kinda weird because he said that he don't have a name."

"What kind of plans?" The large male asked.

"Dunno, but we are doing one of his plan…" The leader glanced at his watch before he step out of the black van, "Boys, it's time!" The group follow him out and they walk into a large building, revealing to be a bank, before the leader pull out an M16 assault rifle as he fire it at the ceiling, causing the screaming people to drop down on the floor. "I AM ACE AND YOU ALL ARE NOW THE GANGREEN GANG'S HOSTAGES!" The leader shouted loudly with a smirk, "DO WHATEVER WE SAY AND YOU MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE TO LIVE AFTER THAT!"

* * *

" **It's time."** The first figure said quietly as it step out into the traffic with another figure and they ignore some angry shouts from the drivers. **"I'll leave that one to you."**

"Thank you very much, sir." The second figure said mockingly before he shot a huge fireball at several cars, launching them up in air with an explosive and the people run away with bloodcurdling screams.

=line=

The alarm went off with a blaring noise and Dexter quickly turns to the computer as he look up at the map layout on the screen to see two flashing red dots. "We have two crimes in process, that mean we have to…" The boy genius said to his teammates before the alarm went off again, following by two more dots.

"Four?!" Jenny gasped, "That can't be coincidence!"

"I know!" The boy genius frowned as he thinks something, "…Blossom, you go to the bank!" It will be pretty quick work since the robbers tend to be just normal people, "Bubbles, Danny, take the Golden 34th street! Jenny, hit the Boiler Distant! Buttercup, you're with me on Blackgate Bridge! Go!" The team quickly leaves to their destinations.

* * *

The Boiler Distant was one of the worst place to live in because of endless crimes and poverty, Jenny quickly land in the middle of the street as she look around for anything until something land right behind her with a loud thump and she spin around to see a familiar face. "You…" XJ9 narrowed her eyes.

"Finally, a rematch." Bleddyn smirked smugly with crossed arms and before XJ9 know it, the superhuman suddenly kick her away into the building. He was about to use his eye beams but the feminine robot's arm stretch out from within the rubbles and it hit his face, causing him to turn his head away with a grunt.

* * *

"Over there!" Danny pointed at two figures as he flew over them with Bubbles and he notice that one of them were on fire before they fly down toward the criminals, catching their attention.

" **Only two of them?"** The figure turned his head up with a huff, revealing his mask-like face to the heroes. **"I'll take the ghost boy."**

"Sure, Aku." The second figure took a puff of his cigar pipe, "I'll deal with the young girl. She need to know that Father don't approve her choice of attire."

"You're not my daddy!" Power Girl deliver a flying kick to Father, sending him across the street until he flip to his feet and he fly toward her, projecting by the burst of fire beneath his feet.

Phantom charge toward Aku with glowering fists and he was about to hit the evil deity but Aku just backhand him away as if he was just a fly. **"How pitiful…"** The evil deity mumbled as the halfa flew back and the teenager quickly shot several energy blasts at Aku but he shrink down to avoid most of the blasts before the evil deity lunge at him, transforming his arms into blades.

* * *

"…Defender, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Buttercup deadpanned at the sight.

"…Yes, Freyja…" Dexter replied with deadpan expression, the bridge was attacking by a…Giant duck robot with a laughing blue-skinned man on top of the duck's head…Which happen to be in open.

"That's right!" The blue-skinned man laughed evilly, "Cowering in the terror of Dr. Drakken's Duck Warrior!"

"Oh god, just kill me already." The green-cladded woman muttered to herself within the control panel inside the duck's head.

* * *

Ace watch his boys rounding up the hostages as several people hand their valuables over to Grubber and he smirk as soon as he hear a familiar voice. "I don't expect to see you in my city and since when did you start using guns?" The leader of Gangreen Gang turned around to see Blossom with a frown, "That's not like you at all."

"Well, I always think we need to give ourselves a little promotion in the crime career." Ace aimed his rifle at the superhuman with a smirk, "Which we just did. Plus, there are a lot of decent works in this city." He fired his rifle at Blossom with his gang and she cover her eyes as the bullets reflect off her body, she adjusting her body to make sure that the hostages won't get hit by the reflecting bullets.

"Boss man, we got one here." Snake whispered into his clipped walkie-talkie and in three different locations, the villains had replied something into their own walkie-talkie.

* * *

" _Excellent…"_ Sin moved his hand away from the side of his head as he turned his head to Mojo Jojo within a small aircraft, _"I'm going in. Wait for my signal."_

"Yeah, yeah." Mojo Jojo muttered annoyingly, "…Hey, can you steal me some of…" He turned his head around to see nothing but empty air before he turn back to his control panel with a grumble, "I fucking hate him so much."

* * *

Sin land on the top of the roof with a soft thud and he quickly rush over to the door as soon as the alarm went off, he can't use his Chameleon Chip because it drain the suit's energy pretty faster and if he does, it's useless to get inside the building since it's filled with sonar technologies to detect anyone like him at the first contact. Sin kick the door open and he can hear running footsteps coming up the stair before several security guards appear in his sight. The masked thief quickly lunge at them with a flying knee, hitting the front security guard's face and the grunting guard fall down as he knock his fellow guards down. Sin flip over the rail as he drop a small ball and it emit the purple smoke, causing several guards to cough out before they pass out.

The masked thief quickly race down twelve floors with several flips while he knock a few guards out as quick as he can until he reach his target's floor and he pull his handguns out, setting them on stun mode, before he kick the door open. He aim his gun into the hallway before he notice the groaning guards on the floor and he wonder what just happened until he hear a voice that cause him to release a groan. _"Oh bloody hell."_ Sin turned his head to the voice, _"Not you again."_

"Hi, Nameless!" A thin man chortled, he stand at 6'2 feet tall and he wear a black tight suit with hood and black gloves but what make him stand out was his white smiling jester mask. "Or do you go by Nafnlaus? No, wait, is it Ingoakore? Sans Nom? Ooh, please don't tell me you just used lame one, Awaken?! I know it's Javanese but it really confuse some people if they don't know about…"

" _It's Sin Nombre this time."_ Sin walked past the thin man and the man quickly walk up to his side, matching their footsteps together in perfect synchronization. _"If you don't remember, Trickster, I told you that I'm not going to be a part of the Shadow."_

"I know, I know." Trickster replied as four guards ran into their sight with guns, "I'm here because the head hear about your new team and she sends me here to make sure that your team won't do anything to hinder her plans."

 _"Tell her she have nothing to worry about."_ Sin and Trickster slammed their elbows at the front guards' heads and at same time, they spin around slightly as they deliver a high kick to the rear guards' temples, knocking them all out in perfect unison. _"My plan and her plan won't intertwine each other at all."_

"Ugh, I hate secret plans so much." The thin masked man huffed, "No one ever let me in on these…Hey, you don't even ask me to join your team at all! I'm hurt by that! I thought we were friends!"

 _"One, you always derail the plans all the time and two, we're not even friends at all."_ Sin replied with a deadpan tone as soon as they reach the large doors before they open them, _"…How did you know that I'm going to hit this place?"_

"You have a big mouth on your team." Trickster muttered sadly as the screaming scientists ran out of the room as soon as they saw the masked men, "Hey, you don't mean that when you said we're not friends, right? Do you? Right? Right? Right?" He was about to babble on until he notice a huge orb with countless black orbs, speeding around madly within the large orb. "Whoa, what are these black thingy?" The masked man tapped the large orb.

 _"Dark matters."_ The masked thief typed into the computer, _"They can produce a black hole so if I were you, I won't tap it."_

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Trickster quickly backed away from the orb with a cold sweat, "IS THAT FUCKING SAFE?! WAIT, ARE YOU STEALING THIS THING?!"

Sin takes a glance at the sweating masked man before he reply flatly, _"Yes, I am. That's the whole point of being here."_

"FREEZE!" The masked men looked up to see a large group of guards with varies of weapons and dozens of robots stepped in with cocking turrets.

"…Please tell me you have plan for that?" Trickster asked, "I can take everyone out but I'm not sure if I can take robots out…Or can I? Hmm, let me try…" He lift his hand and a metal liquid slowly float up into his hand until the masked thief stop him in track as soon as he say something that cause him to pale right away.

" _Actually, you guys should get out of here because I have my finger on a button that can release the dark matters into open air."_ Sin said as his finger hover over a red button, _"For these who don't know what will happen if the dark matters are in open air, let's say that there will be a lot of black holes and they might combine together into a giant black hole…And it will be the end of life as we know it was."_

"Y-Y-You won't…" The bald guard muttered shakily.

" _Oh, I will."_ The masked thief replied.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" The masked man cried out, "DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I NEVER GET A CHANCE TO DO IT! I DON'T EVEN GET LAID FOR A LONG TIME!" He suddenly scratches his chin, "Oh, wait, I just got laid another day…BUT STILL! I WANT TO LIVE!"

" _Walk away from this room."_ Sin ignored the crying masked man and the guards with the robots slowly move out of the room before the masked thief lock the room down with security doors, locking everyone out. He took a glance at the wailing man before he push the button and Trickster release a bloodcurdling scream but nothing happen as the alarm stop. _"No one is this stupid to put something like that in open."_

"…Wait, you were bluffing?!" Trickster blinked as the masked thief whisper something into his helmet's earpiece before the ceiling collapse and a large claw-like machine grab the large orb.

" _I'm not this crazy like you."_ The masked thief hopped on the top of the orb, taking hold of the metallic rope and he give the panting masked man a two-fingers salute. _"See you never."_ The claw lift the orb up with the masked thief into the sky and the masked man just stare at the aircraft as it fly away before he realize that he was still inside the building.

"…Hey, you forget to get me out!" Trickster waved his arms wildly before he slump down on the ground, "…Oh, fuck you, old buddy, fuck you...I love this guy."

* * *

"I took care of the Gangreen Gang, easy work." Athena called her teammates as the police escorted the injured criminals into the police van, "Anyone needs help?"

" _Phantom here, we need help really bad!"_ Phantom's voice spoke, _"These guys are really tough!"_

"Got it!" The supergirl took off into the sky, never notice the gang's hidden smirks as they sit in the van.

* * *

Bleddyn's head jerk away with a painful grunt, courtesy of XJ9's megapunch, and the sliver-haired man skid across the ground before he quickly regain his balance halfway and he fly back to XJ9 as he shot several eye beams at her. The feminine robot quickly dodge the beams, only to receive a knee to face and it nearly knock her down but she smash her foot down to keep her balance as she quickly throw a barrage of fists with her enlarged hands at Bleddyn before she quickly jump back away from the superhuman as soon as he attempt to take her down with a roundkick. Two gun turrets spring up from her forearms, firing at the sliver-haired man and he smirk at her as the bullets defect off his body before a missile suddenly explode on his body, courtesy of the missile launcher within XJ9's chest.

With an roar, Bleddyn jab his hands into the ground before he rip a huge chuck of rock out of the street and he hurl it at the feminine robot. XJ9 fire several missiles at the hurling boulder and it explode up with massive smoke before a fist burst out of the smokescreen as it strike her in stomach. She was about to fall back but Bleddyn grab her leg at last minute and he spin her around before he toss her through five buildings, destroying them in process. "Come on!" Bleddyn bellowed with a smirk, "I'm just getting starting!"

XJ9 climb out of the pile of rubbles and she immediately fire her plasma blaster at Bleddyn but he dodge it with sidestep. He was about to charge at her until they hear a voice, speaking from the walkie-talkie. _"Bleddyn, pull out."_ The voice spoke, _"The mission is completed. I repeat, pull out now."_

"No, I'm going to finish my battle." Bleddyn crushed his walkie-talkie with a scowl before he fly toward the feminine robot with a glowering eyes and XJ9 was about to put her guard up but something happen in a flash. A large rip appear in empty air and Bleddyn barely have any chance as he fall into the rift before it vanish in her eyes.

"What the…?" Jenny glanced around with a heavy pant and she frown to herself, she feel like it was a distraction for some reason.

* * *

Buttercup have been decking it out with the woman, known as Shego, for a while and Dexter had just took the duck robot down without any problem, except for the fact that Dr. Drakken is making it hard for Defender to catch him since he kept running behind Shego while she keep the boy genius at bay at same time. "Shego, we have to get out of here!" Dr. Drakken hollered loudly, "The Crime Syndicate said that they got what they need so we have to get out of here now!"

"Crime Syndicate?" Freyja ducked under the green-cladded woman's swipe, "Are you saying that there is a team of supervillains or what?!"

"You fucking moron!" Shego glared at her boss with a deadly growl.

"Whoops, I mean there's no team and it's not totally one biggest distraction or something like that." Dr. Drakken chuckled nervously and everyone just stared at him for a while before the villainess smack her face with an annoying groan, which cost her as Freyja quickly punch her light out. Before Dr. Drakken can react, he releases a high-pitched scream as Defender stun him with low-volt electric gloves and the blue villain pass out.

"Let's go help Phantom and Power Girl out." Defender flew out with the tomboy, "Don't worry about them, the police is on their way."

"Only things that I'm worrying about is what did the Crime Syndicate just stole and who form this team?" The tomboy replied with narrowed eyes.

"We'll figure that one out later." The boy genius muttered.

* * *

Father kneels over with a fainting groan, passed out from continuation beatdown from Power Girl and Athena. "Yay, we did it, Bloss…" Bubbles cheered before she covers her mouth, "Whoops, I mean Athena!"

"It's okay, it's gonna take a while until we get used to the codenames." Blossom replied as she glanced at the battle between Aku and Danny, "But right now, we have to help Phantom with Aku!"

"Right!" Power Girl nodded as they flew over to assist the half-ghost.

" **Tsk, I guess Father is just all talk."** Aku clicked his tongue as soon as he noticed the flying girls and they were about to attack him at same time with a flying kick but the evil deity drop into his shadow as if it was an portal before dozens of tentacles sprout out, whipping around furiously. The girls evade most of the whipping tentacles but one of the tentacles manage to wrap itself around Athena's leg before it smash her into Power Girl and they almost crash into the ground, only to be rescued by Phantom.

"You alright?" Danny asked as the girls nodded at him before he quickly phases them though another flurry of swinging tentacles, "Damn, this guy is pretty tough. We need to come up with something."

"Did you tried some of your abilities?" Athena asked since she doesn't know most of his abilities and she doesn't have any clue about this Aku person.

"I tried everything but he just shrugs them off like it was nothing." The halfa replied, "I hate to say that but he's way out of our league this time."

"Yeah, but we can't give up." Power Girl muttered as she dodged a shadow spike before she fire eye beam at the sprouting shadows with her sister, "There's gotta be something to stop him."

The evil deity transform back to his original form and the orange-haired girl cried out to her sister. "Give him a scream!" Athena quickly blew her icy breath at the evil deity, freezing him in process, and the blonde girl release a supersonic scream right away. The supersonic wave just shattered the frozen deity into pile of ices and before they know it, the shadow snake out from under the pile as it merges together, forming Aku again.

" **It's futile to defeat me."** Aku chortled smugly as the heroes gasped, **"Are you going to try again and again or will you give up and submit to me, your future ru…"**

"No one shall bow to you!" A elderly voice shouted from the above, which caught the deity and heroes' attentions, and they look up to see a small jumping figure in the sky as the sunlight block their view of the mysterious figure. The deity widened his eyes as soon as he recognizes the voice and its figure.

" **You!"** Aku screamed in shock as the figure unsheathe the sword with a battle cry and in a flash, the figure cut the screaming deity's left forearm off. **"ARGH! DAMN YOU!"** The evil deity cried out as the severed forearm popped like a balloon before he slowly regenerating his missing arm, **"How the hell are you here? That's impossible for you to find me!"**

"Yes, it was impossible." The figure pointed his blade at the deity as the heroes stared at the figure, appearing to be a samurai with some grey hairs. "I was truly here to visit someone and as the fate has it, I happen to find you here, terrorizing some innocent people." He slide into his stance, "I, Jack the samurai, will end you here, Aku!"

The glaring deity was about to say something but a voice rang out within his walkie-talkie, _"Aku, Sin said to pull out right now. Get out of here, chop-chop!"_

" **Tsk."** The deity clicked his tongue before he give the samurai a deadly glare as he slowly low himself into his shadow, **"You're lucky that I have some important errands so you better enjoy your life while it last. Until next time, pesky samurai."**

"No!" Jack attempted to cut his enemy's escape route off but it was too late as the evil deity vanish and the samurai growled quietly with a stoic frown, he should have cut the evil spirit's head off when he had a chance but he will find him again someday, sooner or late. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he turns around to the heroes, "Are you three unharmed?"

"We're fine, just a little banged-up here and there." Danny rubbed his sore shoulder with a wince, "You and this Aku guy seems to have some history."

"You can say that." The samurai replied with a small smirk before Bubbles quickly appear at his side, staring at his katana sword curiously.

"Is your sword special?" Bubbles asked, "We barely get any hit in but you managed to cut Aku's arm off!"

"Ah, this blade is mystical, forged by Odin, Ra and Vishnu themselves." Jack answered, "And it was given to me to aid me in the battle with Aku because it is only one thing in the world that can harm Aku. You three may have extraordinary gifts but they can't harm him because Aku is the manifestation of the formless evil and nothing but my sword can stop him."

"Wow, that's one interesting legend with this sword." The halfa mumbled, "Who gave it to you?"

"I told you, the gods give it to me." The samurai replied seriously.

"Wait, what?!" Blossom blinked at the information, "Like in person?!"

"Yes." Jack nodded before he glances up at the sun, "I apologize but I must go to meet someone immediately. I hope our path will cross again in the near future." Before anyone can do anything, he just walk away from them hurriedly.

"H-H-Hey, wait!" The orange-haired girl cried out but it was too late as the samurai vanish from their sight and she sigh to herself. "Here goes the guy that can help us stop Aku." She don't know if they will run into the evil deity again, the ghost halfa was about to say something but he notice one thing missing from the scene.

"…Hey, where's Father?" Danny asked and the girls just realized that the fire-wielder just vanish without any trace.

* * *

The Gangreen Gang sit in the police van with several polices and no one said anything until one of them speaks up. "Duh, Ace, how long do we have to wait until we get out?" Billy asked.

"In a couple minutes." Ace smirked, which earn him a glare from one of the cops.

"You're not getting out of the jail in just few minutes." The cop frowned, "You just tried to rob a bank and that earn you guys ten to…" All of sudden, the van crash into something with a loudest bang and the backdoor were torn away in a flash. The cops attempt to draw their guns out, only to be shot down by a gun turret, mounted upon a familiar arm.

"You're on time, poindexter." The leader of the gang chortled.

" **Get out of here."** The person grunted, revealing to be Mandark in his Nightblade armor. **"The getaway van is around the corner."**

"Thank for the help." Ace stepped out with his members as he brushed his shoulder with a smirk, "See you at the next meeting." The villainous genius didn't say anything as he took off in the sky, he really hate it when he have to do something trifling, instead of doing something useful like destroying his enemy.

* * *

Sin was sitting in front of a large round table as he swipe though a few odd blueprints on his tablet and he was about to tap something but the door swing open with a smash, following by an angry shout. "SIN!" Bleddyn stomped up to the table with a deep scowl, "What is the meaning of that?! How dare you have Him interrupt my battle with the robot girl!" He smashed his fist down on the table, "Now they will think that I am nothing but a coward!"

" _You were ordered to pull out and you didn't listen so I had Him to bring you back here by force."_ Sin replied calmly as he focused on his tablet, _"If I allow you to continue your battle against one of the Ultimate Bridge, you will lose because you're weak and lack…"_

"I'm not weak!" The sliver-haired man swung his fist toward the masked thief with an roar and before he know it, Sin flip over him from his seat and he drop his right heel down on Bleddyn's back as the superhuman crash into the table with a grunt. The superhuman lift his head up as he attempt to get up but Sin quickly hold an combat knife up to his neck, drawing some blood and Bleddyn tense up with widened eyes. He knows that no ordinary weapons can harm him and this knife manage to draw a blood out of him somehow.

" _You lack experience and motivation."_ The masked thief finished his sentence before he release the shocked superhuman and he retake his seat, picking his tablet up.

"…M-M-Motivation?" Bleddyn rubbed his neck with narrowed eyes, "I have no need for that because…"

" _You're wrong, everyone always have a motivation, even you."_ Sin cut him off, _"But right now, you're just a newborn who don't know the real world out there…"_ He looked up from his tablet, _"Someday, you will find your reason or goal and you will discover that it will make you stronger than your current self. Like I did on this day…"_ He whispered the last part quietly but the superhuman just heard it.

"…" The sliver-haired man just stared at him quietly before he sit down with crossed arms and he was about to say something but the door slide open, following by eight people.

" _Thank you for coming to the meeting…"_ Sin clasped his fingers together as he glanced at each member of the Crime Syndicate, _"Bleddyn, Mojo Jojo, Dr. Drakken, Ace of Gangreen Gang, Mandark, Him, Father, Aku and Vexus."_

"Can I ask something?" Dr. Drakken raised his hand, "Why is Bleddyn one of us and how come Vexus and Him don't do anything today?"

"Because I have something important to do, meat." Vexus glared at the blue-skin villain, "It's so beneath me to play around foolishly like you did today."

"Why, I was little busy poking around to make sure everything was going smoothly and I even have to cool our little hothead down." Him smirked.

" _Plus, Bleddyn is powerful enough to be one of us, even if he's inexperience and have yet reach his full potential."_ The masked thief replied before he clear his throat, _"Now it's time for me to reveal the next phase of my plan…"_

* * *

"I don't believe you." Buttercup walked into her house with her sisters as she scoffed at their story about meeting a samurai with magical sword, "A bunch of gods create a magical sword and give it to an samurai to battle the evil deity? That sound like a bedtime story. There are no gods."

"Sometime I forget that you're atheist." Blossom muttered, the tomboyish sister have recently become atheist since she really don't believe in anything until she see it with her eyes.

"But there are demons and…" Bubbles pointed out.

"They don't count because they're different species, like yokai and monster." The tomboy grunted, "Nothing special." She entered the living room and she raises her eyebrow at unfamiliar face as he sip from his tea cup. "…Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, I'm…" The person said before two voices cut him off.

"Jack?!" Bubbles and Blossom blinked before the orange-haired girl scratch her cheek confusingly, "Why are you here?"

"Girls?" Professor peeked into the living room from the kitchen before he walks up to them with a smile, "Welcome home. I want to introduce you girls to…"

"Dad, how do you know Jack?" The blonde girl asked.

"Huh?" The father raised his eyebrow, "That mean you run into each other early?"

"Yeah, we were fighting two guys and one of them was so powerful that almost defeat us until he come in at last minute." Blossom answered.

"Yes, that's true." Jack nodded as he glanced at professor, "It was Aku they faced against."

"Wait, what?!" Professor cried out, "Aku? As in the Aku from the stories that you told me about when I was young?"

"When you were young?" The orange-haired girl blinked and the professor was about to say something but one of his daughters cut him off.

"What the hell is going on here!" Buttercup shouted, "Just tell me why this Jack guy here and how do you know each other?!"

Jack and Professor just trade a glance before they answer at same time, "He's my father/son."

"…Eh…" The Powerpuff girls stared at them with widened eyes.

"Speak of which, you never told me that I have grandchildren." Jack frowned at his son, "Atom, what would your mother said if she was still with us?"

"…Atom?" Buttercup muttered, that was first time she heard her father's first name.

"I tried to call you but you never pick your phone up." Atom said.

"Ah, but it never work…" Jack pulled a cell phone out of his robe and the group just stares at the broken cell phone with hanging chip. "I still can't figure out how to turn it on."

"Dad…" The professor facepalm at the sight, "That have gotta be fifty time…"

"…Fuck that, I'm getting me a sandwich." The tomboyish girl walked into the kitchen as her sisters just stared at the pair, still in shock over the fact that they have a grandpa.

* * *

Three weeks went by and Zim was cleaning his locker out since his graduation will come on the next day. "Yo, Zim-dweeb." The Irken looked up to see Dash, "heard that your early graduation is tomorrow."

"Yeah." Zim grunted annoyingly, "Zim can't wait to get out of this inferior school and have a normal life away from crazy people!"

"Right…" The jock rolled his eyes at the alien, "So, what's your plan after school?"

"I just said that Zim is going to have a normal life…" The Irken glanced at him with a raised nonexistence eyebrow, "Why do you ask that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do after school." Dash admitted, "I'm think about joining the army or try to go for the college if I get any scholarship…"

"You in college?" Zim laughed out loudly, "That's funny! Peahead in college!"

"Don't you mean peabrain?" The jock deadpanned before he pat Zim's back as he walk past him, "Hope to see you around, dweeb."

"Zim hope not." The Irken hollered out and it wasn't long enough until he finish cleaning his locker out before he walk over to the group, blinking at the sight. Dexter was rubbing his temple in deep thought with a grumble.

"Ok, ok, let me go though it again." Dexter looked up to the Powerpuff girls, "You three met Jack at your home after our meeting at the base and it turn out that he's your grandpa…You also found out that he come from the past and the distant future, then somehow end up in present…He attempt to find his way home again but he got sidetracked when he met someone, who happen to be your grandma, and they both have a kid, your father…He stay with them until his son turned eighteen and your grandma passed away from cancer, then he wander around the world until he finally find the way back to his time. He came here to said his goodbye to his son but he decide to stay here a little longer because he want to spend some time with you three and to take care of Aku since he's here in this city? He want to slay Aku here then go back to his time to fight the Aku of past?"

"Yeah." The girls nodded their heads.

"Oh, won't that create a time paradox?" Zim spoke up as the group nearly jumped up at his voice, they didn't know that he was right behind them. "If he killed the present Aku and the past Aku, that will erase everything that involve these two people and affect the timeline to alter itself, no?"

"Or it will split off into a branch of timeline and nothing happen to us at all?" Danny rubbed his head, he wasn't this smart enough but he does read some comic books.

"…Fuck this shit, my head hurt." The groaning boy genius buried his head into his hands.

"Chance of topic to save our brains…" Jenny turned her head to the alien, "You exciting for tomorrow?"

"I'm fucking exciting to get away from everything for a normal life." Zim grumbled, "Even away from you, you bunch of inferior…"

"Glad to know that you will miss us." The feminine robot smacked his head with a deadpan expression, "But we will visit you often at your place…Everyday! Gir will really love it when we come over for the visit!"

"…Dammit." The Irken grumbled under his breath, it look like he will have to get some security for his home.

"Ooh, we should throw you a graduation party on the weekend." Bubbles perked up.

"No party." Zim glared at her, remembering the party that took place at his house.

"Relax, it's gonna be a small party." Dexter said.

"No. Party." The Irken crossed his arms.

"Sound like a perfect opportunity for confession." Buttercup whispered to her orange-haired sister with a teasing smirk.

"H-H-How many time do I have to tell you that I don't have a crush on him!" Blossom whispered back with a stutter.

"Crush on who?" Zim raised his nonexistence eyebrow at them, it turn out that the orange-haired girl just whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"N-N-No one!" The orange-haired girl cried out as she waved her hands around with a heavy blush, "I-I-I-I don't have a crush on anyone! Not even y…Eh, I mean…Um…WouldyoulookatthetimeIgottago!" She suddenly ran off, dragging her sisters down the hallway.

"…Stupid inferior girl." The Irken huffed and Dexter, Jenny and Danny just traded a look.

* * *

Saturday just arrive before anyone knows it and the team was enjoying their small party, except for a certain person. "I…Said…No…Party!" Zim bellowed angrily with shaking fists.

"Oh, lighten up." Jenny smirked at the grumbling alien, "Be glad that the whole school is not here like last time."

"Ugh, don't remind Zim." The Irken grumbled, "I had to clean everything up with foolish Trixie."

"Don't worry, I will help you if we made some mess." Blossom said, ignoring the tomboy's taunt.

"So, Zim, have you find a job or college?" Dexter sipped his soda, "Or are you going to hole up here for a while?"

"Zim just found a perfect job a while ago." Zim grunted, "And no, I won't tell you anything about it…Aren't you supposed to be out there, looking for these guys from…Crime Syndicate, was it?"

"We should, but we can't do anything because we don't have any clues on this syndicate." Danny replied.

"And to make it worse, we don't know what their agenda is." Bubbles sighed.

"What's the saying?" The Irken tapped his chin, "…Oh yeah…Your problem, not mine." He took a sip of his drink as he walked out of the living room, "Now if you excuse me, Zim have to check on Gir."

"Oh, yeah…" Buttercup blinked, "I don't see this freaky robot around…" There was an sound of explosive in the kitchen, following by Zim's angry shout.

"GIR, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I add an explosive flavor to pancake!" Gir's voice cheered and the team members just looked at each other.

"Shall we help him?" Dexter asked.

"No, let him handle it." Jenny muttered.

* * *

Somewhere within the city, Vexus stand on top of the roof as she watches over the civilians and she lift her forearm up to her face. "So, boys, are we ready to go?"

" _Everyone's in the position."_ Father's voice spoke.

" _Hey, I gotta ask something."_ Ace's voice spoke up, _"Why are we doing a simple smash-and-snatch? Isn't that boss' thing?"_

"He's getting something important and he said that it's going to be something unforgettable." The evil feminine robot replied, "Okay, I'm bringing them in…" She snapped her finger before a large rift appears in the sky as hundreds of evil robots spawn out, "Now!"

* * *

"What the fuck?" Hawk frowned at the sight of rift in the distance with Rafael and the mayor.

"…Oh man, not another attack." Mayor whined, "I hope they don't destroy the frozen yogurt place again…" A giant blue robot smashed into the ground few yards away from them and it aim the machine guns at them, immediately firing at them.

"GET DOWN!" The black man quickly jump into the bullets' direction with crossed arms and his body turn metallic grey as the bullets bounce off his body.

"Wha…?" Rafael stared at the black man with widened eyes as he escorted the mayor to the limo.

"Pretty cool, right?" The mayor shouted over the gunfire, "He has ability to transform his body into any properties!"

"Less chat, more escaping!" Hawk shouted as the young bodyguard shove the mayor into the limo and the black man quickly enter the limo, driving away from the blue robot at high speed. "Is the mayor alright?!"

"Yes, sir!" The young bodyguard yelled as he kept the mayor down on the floor to avoid the gunfire and he pull his handgun out, glancing around for any robots. "You never told me that you have a superpower."

"You never asked!" The black man gave him a smirk.

"How can I ask something that I don't know?!" Rafael fired his handgun at the incoming robots, knowing that it don't have any affect but he don't want anyone to find out about his powers.

* * *

"We get some kind of invasion!" Dexter called out to his teammates as soon as he got the alert.

"You heard him, now get the damn out of my house!" Zim opened his door with a grumble and the team quickly exited his house.

"Um, I'll…" Blossom glanced at the grumpy alien, "Oh, I mean we'll come back as soon as we take care of it. See you later!"

"I hope you guys don't come back." The Irken slammed the door closed with huff and he walk back to his living room before the doorbell ring out. "Ugh!" Zim stomped back to the door with a groan and he answers it with a shout. "WHAT?!" He blinked at the person at his door, "You…"

* * *

The steel vault slowly melts down and Father Step though the hole as he look around, puffing his pipe. There was thousands of assembly line machinery and he walk toward the center of the room before he hear some shouting right behind him. "Freeze!" The guard cried out with his gun out, only to lit up on fire with a snap of the flame-wielding villain.

"I really hate it when someone said that to me." Father glanced at the screaming guard, "Don't worry, you will survive it…With some three degree burn." He pull a small black rock out and he toss it at the floor before the assembly line machinery vanish in thin air. "…Remind me to ask Him for some of these rocks." The flaming villain walks out with a impressed whistle, he was pretty impressed with Him's magical ability and it would be useful to have these portal shards in case of emergency. One down, few more locations to go.

* * *

Power Girl and Freyja launch the giant red crab-like robot up in air with double kicks and Athena blow it up with her eye beam. "Are they Decepticons?" The tomboy asked, backhand the sliver wolf-like robot.

"Guys, I realize some of them!" XJ9 hollered as she destroyed a tiny green robot, "They're from Cluster!"

"Cluster, as in the home planet of evil robots?!" Defender systemically shut several robots down with his remote monitor, feeling a little glad that he learns some hack tricks from Zim without his knowledge.

"Yes, that means one thing…" The feminine robot tossed the blue robot up in air before Phantom phase though it as he remove its' motherboard, "Vexus must be behind it!"

"Split up?" Phantom asked.

"Split up!" The boy genius nodded before the members split up to cover more ground while they fight the evil robots at same time, searching for the evil queen as they protect some unlucky bystanders.

* * *

"Father, why are we doing that?" Bleddyn torn the steel doors out of the frame.

"Because Sin needs it for his secret plan." Mojo replied as he walked into a large chamber, filled with different kind of bombs and he immediately shoves them into the large bag.

"No, I mean us…" The sliver-haired man gestured at the scene, "We are committing crimes and we can get away with anything but…What make me do it? Is it my purpose or is it because I'm your son?" He glanced at his hands with a puzzled frown, "Sin said something that confuses me…He said I lack motivation…It make me questioning everything I do…What is my goal? My reason for my own existence…I truly don't understand…"

The intelligent monkey take a glance at the confusing superman, "…It's natural for you to not understand everything because you're young. I'm not going to lie, it will take you a while to figure out what's your goal." He handed the filled bag to the superhuman before he pull another bag out, "But there is one thing I know…I create you so I can have someone to protect me from these pesky girls…Oh, god, I really hate it when they throw me in that smelly jail cell…UGH!"

"…I see…" Bleddyn muttered with a frown, still have some doubts about his reason of existence.

* * *

"Any report?" Defender called his teammates with his earpiece as he took a couple robots out with high-energy laser.

" _We just secured some district but negative on Vexus."_ Freyja replied.

" _Same here."_ Phantom said, _"I just checked the Mayfield district and there wasn't any sight at all, not even any cluster robots since the national guards showed up."_

"Alright…" The boy genius was about to say something until he spot something on top of the nearby building and it was Vexus as she look up at him with a smug smirk. "I see her! She's in Highpoint district, on the roof at 34th street!" He flew downward to the evil queen, stretching his fist out.

"So there are actually some meats that pretend to be robots?" Vexus scoffed before she suddenly kick Defender right in face with her stretching enlarged leg and she quickly transform her left arm into dao sword, attempting to slash the boy genius in half but he manage to dodge it. The evil queen suddenly launches her dao blade at him and it cut past his armor, leaving a long rip behind.

Defender flew backward away from the evil queen and he hold his arms out as two small tubes pop out of his forearm before he fire two blue lasers at her. Vexus summon a field force around her as it absorb the lasers and she was about to fire a energy beam, only to dive at her right side as soon as the boy genius launch several mini-missiles at her. He quickly gets closer to her, throw some electric punches but it doesn't have any effect on the evil queen.

"What a laugh." Vexus kicked Defender back with a roundkick, "You humans always boast about how great your technologies are and yet, you can't even keep up with me with your foolish suit."

"I admit that my battlesuit is not complete and there are few things that I need to add…" Defender fired a large beam at her, "Plus, I don't boast until I did something successful."

"I see…It'll be a pity that you won't live long enough to complete your suit!" The evil queen dodged the beam before her hands turn into large cannons and she fires the cannonballs at the boy genius. He evade the barrage of cannonballs until Vexus ambush him with a dropkick, sending him down to the roof and he nearly break though it. The evil queen's hand transform into a buzzsaw and she was about to cut Defender in half but a plasma ball hit her in back, sending her few yards away from the boy genius. She jerk her head around with a deadly glare as soon as she see her enemy. "Jenny."

"Vexus." XJ9 scowled as she helped Defender up, "You alright, Dexter?"

"Yes…" The boy genius grunted, "And I said to use codename when we're fighting the crimes!"

"Sorry." The feminine robot muttered before they dodge the evil queen's bullets as she shot at them with her machine guns, within her fingers, and they charge toward her, attempting to take her down with teamwork.

* * *

Sin stands in front of the window, staring at something behind the glass before he pushes the button as soon as he hears footstep and the metal blind cover the widow. "Aw, I was hoping to get a sneak peek." Him said with a grin.

" _Have everyone completed their mission?"_ Sin turned around to face the demon.

"Yes, everyone got everything on your shopping list." The red demon smirked, "Now you better tell us what we're going to do…"

" _Have someone call Vexus back."_ The masked thief walked past him, ignoring Him. _"The Crime Syndicate will have a meeting in few hours."_ Before the demon can say anything, the thief just leaves though the elevator.

"Tsk, what's the hurry." Him glanced at the button before he push it, removing the blind in process and his eyes widened as soon as he stare at something. "…Interesting…" Him smirked evilly, "Whatever you have in plan, Sinny…" He raised the blind up, "It's going to be mine."

* * *

Vexus hiss angrily as she hold her sizzled shoulder, courtesy of XJ9's blaster, and she quickly jump back to avoid Defender's smashing punch. The heroes was about to attack again but a giant wall of fire suddenly burst out of nowhere, keeping them at the bay. They attempt to get through it but the fire was hot enough that it can melt a bit of their armor parts. "Vexus, it's time to go now." The said queen turned her head around to see Father as he stepped out of the portal.

"But they…" Vexus glared at the heroes with a sneer.

"Don't waste your time with them, they can't do anything right now." Father replied as he trapped the heroes in the flaming dome, "Sin just called for the meeting and he said it will be something that we can't forget."

"…Tsk." The evil queen clicked her tongue as she stepped into the portal with the fire-wielding villain and she turns her eyes to the heroes. "You're lucky this time, Jenny, Defender…But next time, you won't…" The portal close up and the dome dispel right away.

"It sound like Sin is in charge…" XJ9 panted heavily with a frown.

"Yeah, we better take care of the remaining rouge robots before we get everybody together for the meeting." Defender muttered, glance at his suit as he inwardly file some ideas in his head for his battlesuit after his experience with the evil queen.

"Right…" The feminine robot nodded her head before they take off in air.

* * *

A couple hours went by and the villainous team sits at the table, waiting for their leader to show up. "Where the hell is he?" Mandark complained with a scowl, "I have better things to do and he keep ordering us around, doing useless things!"

"Oh, yeah, useless thing…" Him snickered to himself quietly and someone was about to say something but the monitor pop up out of nowhere with a static before something show up on the monitor.

* * *

At same time, the Ultimate Brigade was having their meeting at Dexter's laboratory. "So you're thinking that Sin is calling the shots?" Buttercup crossed her arms with a frown.

"Yeah, I think he must be the one that formed the Crime Syndicate." Dexter rubbed his chin, "It make me thinking so many questions about him…How did he get some guys on his team like Aku and Vexus…I wonder where did he come from and why he is doing it…" He was about to say something but all of sudden, his giant computer come to live with a static screen and the boy genius quickly run up to the keyboard. "What the hell?!"

"Dexter, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Someone is hacking into my system!" The boy genius typed into his computer, attempting to counter-hack it before the monitor come to alive with a screen and he look up as the team members widened their eyes at the sight.

* * *

Somewhere in the endless space, the familiar giant ship floats among the thousand small ships and within the giant ship, Red sip his soda as he glance to his fellow tallest, Purple. "So…" Red cleared his throat, "Which planet will we hit next? I'm thinking of this planet, you know the one with these disgusting fuzzy happy animals…"

"Whatever…" Purple said uninterestingly and the red tallest just scratch the back of his head with a sigh, he really doesn't know why she becomes so cold and bitter toward him. Maybe it's because he keep executing some Irkens that have potential to become the next Tallest or is it because they keep lose some planets to a mysterious force and they can't figure out who it was since the planets have vanished without a trace with no survivors.

"Um, want to watch some invaders' reports?" Red said before the screen suddenly pop up in front of them with a static, "Hey!" He narrowed his eyes at the nearby Irken, "Why is it up?!"

"My tallest, it's not us!" The Irken solider cried, "Someone is contacting us by force and we can't do anything…"

"Who and where?!" The red tallest growled.

"…My tallest, it's from Earth." The solider gasped and everyone look up, it means one thing...

"Ugh, how the hell did Zim get though the block?" Red scowled, "I'm so going to ki…" The screen show up as the tallest blink at the unfamiliar face, "…Who the hell is that?"

* * *

" _Hello to these who watch it."_ Sin said in front of the camera as the Ultimate Brigade watch on, _"I am Sin Nombre and that is my important guest…"_ He gestured at the tied person in the chair, _"The one they call Zim."_

"Let Zim go, you inferior fucker." Zim struggled against the ropes and the masked thief circled the chair as he run his hand across the top of the chair.

" _Oh, I can't let you go."_ The masked thief replied, _"You are a important part of my plan and with your help, I can bring it to fruition."_

"DEXTER, CAN YOU PINPOINT IT TO THEIR LOCATION?!" Blossom shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Dexter yelled back as he typed faster, "HE'S SPOOFING AND IT'S ROUTING AROUND THE WORLD!"

"Why me?" The Irken asked with a scowl.

" _Oh, that's a good question."_ Sin nodded as he stood at the alien's side, _"Considering what I will do to you in few minutes, I guess I'll reveal a few things…First, tell me what you are?"_

"Irken." Zim answered with a frown.

" _That's right."_ The masked thief nodded again before he suddenly punches the alien's jaw with a jab, _"And I happen to detest Irkens! Do you want to know why?!"_ He smashes his fist into the alien's stomach, _"One of your kind took the life of my love in cold blood!"_

"You get wrong one, Zim don't…" The Irken got cut off by a blow to his temple.

" _I know and I don't care!"_ Sin pulled the alien up closer, _"I lost everything I had! My love! My home! Everything! Because of Irkens, I throw my name away and turn to this life for one reason! And that is revenge! It was only one thing I have for years and you have no idea how many plans I have to come up with until I finally find the perfect one!"_ The masked thief toss him back in the chair and he hold his fists up as two brass knuckles pop out with a click. _"I will show Irkens what I will do to them like I will do to you."_ He starts to beat the defenseless alien down brutally.

"The background, they have to be in some warehouse!" Jenny immediately stands at Dexter's side, "You guys, go out and find them now! I'll help Dexter narrowing it down to their location!"

"Zim…" The orange-haired girl glanced at the screen worriedly before she flew off at high speed, followed by her sisters and Danny as they split up to cover more grounds.

* * *

In the empty warehouse, Sin shoves the alien down on the floor and he kicks the groaning alien in stomach repeatedly. The masked thief walks over to the crate and he picks the crowbar up, ignoring the fact that the Irken slowly get up on his feet with a stumble. _"You seem to be a nice fella since you're a little different from the rest of Irkens but sadly, that's not enough for me because you see…"_ Zim attempt to charge at the masked thief but Sin backhand him with the crowbar, _"I think the only good Irken is dead Irken!"_ He swings the crowbar down on the alien with a mighty force and he swings it again and again and again, it gets harder with each swing.

* * *

"Zim!" Blossom breaks though the warehouse's door with a kick, only to see nothing but empty warehouse, and she immediately took off with a gritted teeth. "Zim, hold on, I'm gonna find you." She mumbled to herself, she hope that she can make it in time. The thought of Zim getting beating is making her become more scared and franticly because of one reason…In her heart, she really love him and she know that it might be odd to some people, even she think it was weird because he was so rude and crude to everyone but there is one thing she know about the alien is that he care about everybody in his own way…He always help them out in his own way by giving them some information and his creations…She have been using excuses to get closer to him, like his heritage for example, and she really enjoy his company, even if he don't think the same. She decides that she will tell him as soon as they find and save him.

* * *

Sin Nombre stare at the unmoving bloodied Irken and he toss the crowbar away as he glance at the camera from over his shoulder. _"Consider that as declaration of war."_ The masked thief drop a medium ball down on Zim's body as he walked toward the exit before he glance over again, _"Oh, if you are watching that, Brigade, you better hurry up because this little bomb can vaporize everything within radius of a mile."_ With that, he turns the camera off as soon as he step out of the warehouse.

* * *

"Tsk." Red clicked his tongue, "How disappointing, I was hoping that I was the one to kill him…" He was about to say something but Purple suddenly smash her fists on the railway.

"Send the scouts to Earth." Purple shouted angrily.

"Whoa, we're not going to war because a moron wants a war on us…" The red tallest held his claws up, "If you ask me, he did us a favor by killing the def…"

"Shut up!" The purple tallest shouted at him with a deadly glare, causing him to cower with a yelp.

* * *

Zim groaned weakly and he glances at the timer on the bomb, he only has five seconds left. "…Zita…" He slowly closed his eyes and it beep once.

Four…

* * *

Dexter type something in with a shout and Jenny look over the map for any signs with a worried expression.

* * *

Three…

* * *

Buttercup broke into the empty warehouse and she fly up in sky with an angry scowl.

* * *

Two…

* * *

Bubbles flew though several warehouses as she tried to hold her tears back.

* * *

One…

* * *

Danny phase into the warehouse and he look around in the empty warehouse.

* * *

Blossom tore the warehouse's doors away with a cry, "ZIIIIIIIM!"

* * *

Zero…

Everything went white.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Oh, oh, the cliffhanger at the end of fourth chapter! Did Zim make it or not?! How will they deal with the Crime Syndicate?! What did Him saw behind the window?! WHO THE HELL IS SIN NOMBRE?! ARGH! WHEN WILL WE GET THE ANSWER?!**

 **So far, we just saw the Crime Syndicate and the members! Did you love some members or not?! I know that some of battles are short, it's because they were doing something to distract the heroes so the other can get whatever Sin need…I can say that in the next chapter, there will be a lot of fight…Maybe…**

 **Codename: Each hero always needs a codename when they are out fighting bad guys! It will take a while until we get used to it…Love it? Hate it?**

 **OC: We have met Trickster, The Mayor and Hawk! Do you love them? Love their powers, even if we just get a glimpse of Trickster's mysterious power?!**

 **Jack and Professor: I always think that they look so similar and for some reason, it does make sense to me that they might be relate somehow. I do think it make it more interesting that Jack is the powerpuff girls' grandpa. I also give Professor his first name because I'm not sure if he does have name or not so I decide to name him Atom because of his last name. You can also think it as nickname for Jack to call his son.**

 **We also find some little information about Sin Nombre! Did we just saw some foreshadow or not?**

 **Okay, I have a good new and bad new…Let's start with bad new first…**

 **Bad New: There are so many stories ideas going around in my head because I really have a huge Imagination and I want to get them out by writing them down. I think that it will take long time for the next update…It don't mean that I'm giving up, mind you!**

 **Good New: There will be some new stories, mostly first chapters, and I think some of them are pretty interesting.**

 **I think I will leave you a little present since it's almost X-mas time…Let's said that in the next chapter, Sin Nombre's identity will be revealed! Ooh, I really can't wait for it!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Gir so he can play with them.**


	5. Crime Syndicate pt 2

**Thank you for your reviews.**

 **I'm really glad that some people got the Jason Todd reference in the last chapter.**

 **I will not answer some questions to avoid the spoilers. If I miss anyone's questions, sorry!**

 **Guisniperman: Maybe she will, maybe she won't, we'll see about that.**

 **Coldblue: 1) I dunno, your guess is good as mine.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the fifth chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Crime Syndicate pt 2**

* * *

Rafael walks into a large dim-lit laboratory and he stop right behind Sin, who was standing in front of a large window, as the superhuman glance at his boss' unmasked face, he was one of very few people who have seen behind Sin's mask. He shift his eyes to the helmet that rest upon the table near his boss before he clear his throat and the thief peek over his shoulder, his face was obstructed by the shadow. "What is it, Rafael?" Sin spoke.

"Sir, I stuck the bill into the mayor's stack of bills and he approved it without his knowledge." Rafael said.

"Excellent, but I have a feeling that you're here for another reason." The thief turned back to the window and Rafael licks his lips nervously.

"Yeah…" The superhuman nodded, "I was wondering if it's possible that I can quit this organization…Before you get any wrong idea, I'm very grateful that you give me a second change and you get me everything that I need for a new life, I won't tell anyone about you and your plans…" He rubbed his neck, "It's just that…"

"Very well." Sin cut him off with a nod, "You may leave."

"E-Eh?" Rafael blinked, "You're fine with it, just like that?"

"Yes, you have paid the debt and I have no longer need for your aid since you have completed the tasks that I gave you." The thief walked over to the table as he picked his helmet up, "The reason why I spared you in first place is because you're not like your bloodthirsty brothers and I know that you will use your power to atone your sins by protecting people, which is why I give you a job as a bodyguard for your new life…" He put the mask on, _"Now with this bill passed, it brings me a step closer to the end and no one can stop it."_ He walked back to the window, staring at thousands of remote-controlled war robots and his eyes land on a medium black orb. _"Not even Ultimate Brigade."_

* * *

"Bubbles?" Jack peeked into the bedroom and he frown sadly as soon as he see his granddaughter, curling up in a ball with a sob on her bed. The samurai walk over to her before he sits down right next to her with a concern expression, "Little one, you have been in here for almost a week…"

"It's not fair!" Bubbles suddenly threw herself on her grandfather with a sob, "It's so unfair! W-W-Why did he have to die?! T-T-There didn't a body to bury…H-H-He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry that your friend is gone." Jack patted her back, "But it's unhealthy to stay in your room all day. I know it's painful to lose a friend and it would take a lot of time until you can move on…And I hope that you can help your sisters move on too…Buttercup barely speak to anyone..." He frowned, "And we haven't seen Blossom for days…"

"She's still out there, looking for Sin…" The blonde girl muttered, "And I'm really scared about what would happen if she find him…"

* * *

An overweight thug cries out as his back slam against the brick wall and he sweat at his glaring attacker. "Sin Nombre!" Blossom snarled, "Where is he?!"

"Fuck, the hell I know!" The thug shouted, "I don't know h…"

"Don't lie!" The superhuman slammed him again, "You are the arms dealer who supply the weapons to the Gangreen gang, who are also involved with Crime Syndicate! Tell me or I'll break some bones!"

"Fuck, fuck, I never met this Sin!" The thug cried, "All I know is that he's a part of C.S! The reason why I got involved with them is because I know Ace! I supply them the weapons as a favor! I-I-I can give you some info on Gangreen Gang!"

"I don't give a damn about them!" Blossom's eyes lit up with pink energy, "I want info on Sin!"

"O-O-Oh, god!" The thug wailed out.

"Blossom, let him go!" The said girl turned her head around to see Buttercup as she crossed her arms with a stern stare.

"No, not until he tell me where Sin is!" The orange-haired girl growled angrily.

"Blossom!" Buttercup grabbed her sister's arm as she forced her to release the thug and the said thug quickly run off with a wail. "I know you were kinda close with Zim but it's not right to take your anger out on the criminals, even if they deserve it." Blossom looked down with shaking shoulders, "Look, we're gonna find this bastard and make him pay for what he did to Zim before we throw him in the slammer…"

"No!" Blossom shoved Buttercup away before she take off, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Dammit, Blossom." Buttercup narrowed her eyes with a scowl.

* * *

"Dexter, you need to take a break." Jenny frowned at the boy genius' exhausted face as he type the code into his computer while the record play Sin's synthesized voice over and over.

"I had a break an hour ago." Dexter muttered.

"Which just last for a few minutes." The feminine robot replied, "Just please stop and take a nap. It's better to look at these files with fresh eyes and beside, they're not going anywhere."

"Later, I'm getting closer to unscramble his voice." The boy genius ignored her and the robot release a sigh as she lift her hand up.

"Sorry, Dexter." Jenny suddenly knocked him out with a chop before she pick him up and she notice Danny as he phase through the wall. The half-ghost glances at the unconscious genius with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just knock him out?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't give me any choices and someone have to since he has been up for days." The feminine robot replied before she sends him a curious glance, "What did you find out at the scene?"

"Nothing, everything is vaporized." The phantom rubbed his neck, "And to make it weirder, I don't sense any trace of life force in this place. The living things always leave something behind when they died. I figure I may find something if I take another look at the video."

"Is that so?" Jenny frowned before she gives out another sigh, "You know where the video file is, I'll be with you in a moment after I put Dexter on his bed."

"Got it." Danny nodded at the feminine robot as she walked out with the snoring genius and he turn around to the computer, clicking on the video file.

* * *

The Crime Syndicate members sit around the table and Sin walk up to them with a tablet in his hand. _"Everything is going smooth right now and we are getting closer to the endgame but we need to get one more thing."_ Sin putted his tablet down, _"Each of you will receive your task and it will go down tomorrow…"_

"Excuse me." Dr. Drakken waved his hands around, "Not to be rude but what is the big plan here? Since I join the team, you always send us running around instead of telling us about it…"

"And you say that you will take care of our 'problems'." Vexus scowled, "Which you don't, since Jenny is still flying around with these annoying meatbags."

" _You will find out sooner."_ The masked thief spoke, _"And I promise you that the threats will be take care of."_ He paused before he look around, _"Where is Him?"_ The members glanced at the empty chair before one of them speaks up.

"I think he went to the lab." Father muttered as Sin turned his head to him, "Something about taking a look at something."

" _Is that so?"_ Sin suddenly walked out of the meeting room, _"Meeting adjourned."_

"…Did I say something wrong?" The flame-wielding villain glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Him tap the keyboard with his claws and he frown with a light hum as the computer denied him the access to Sin's projects, he need to get into this so he can inflect these robots to create chaos and fear to gain more powers. The boogeyman tapping the tip of his claw on the table in deep thought before he guesses the password again, only to receive another denied alert. "Oh phooey." Him pouted as he heard the opening door behind him before he glance over his shoulder to see Sin, "Ah, hello, Sin. That might be a fast meeting, I'm barely on my fourth attempts." He smirked, "Would you like to tell me the password or do I still have to play a guess game with your computer?"

" _What are you trying to do?"_ Sin crossed his arms with an angry tone.

"Oh, nothing." Him shrugged his shoulders playfully, "Just thought that I would borrow some of your toys to create some panic in the city."

" _These 'toys' are not for your useable."_ The masked thief growled, _"They are my tools for the upcoming event!"_

"Not anymore!" The red demon suddenly appears right behind him with a dagger in his claw, revealing that the demon in front of Sin was just an illusion. The blade come closer to the masked thief's back before it mysteriously split apart in pieces and Him quickly jump back as something cut the air with a sharp whoosh. A small cut appear on the bridge of his nose and a blood slowly leak out as the demon stare at the thief's back with a smirk and widened eyes. "…Impressive, so that is your hidden card?" Him's smirk widened as Sin slowly turned around, "Hehehe, you would have been a fine demon with your cunning trickeries, Sin…Or shall I say…"

" _Him, I gave you a warning when you bring Aku and Vexus into Crime Syndicate without my permission and you were lucky that they don't mess things up!"_ Sin cut Him off with a deadly growl as he draws his handguns, _"Now I'm giving you another warning, stay away from my projects or…"_

"What are you gonna do?" Dozens of Him appeared around the masked thief with a evil laughter, "You can't kill me because you don't have anything that can kill me, a demon and a boogeyman!"

" _Let's put it to a test…"_ Sin suddenly shot at several illusions and there were a sound of four clicking, following by the sound of sharp whooshes and a roaring of a demon.

* * *

The next morning, Danny rub his chin as he stare at the video before he hear footsteps and he turn his head around to see Dexter and Jenny, the former was rubbing his head with a wince. "I can't believe you just hit me in the head." Dexter groaned.

"I have to do something to get you sleeping." Jenny replied, "It was either that or a stun gun."

"…Why can't you just use your sleeping gas?" The boy genius glared.

"I don't have any sleeping gas…" The feminine robot muttered, "…I think?"

"Hey, guys." Danny raised his hand up with a small wave.

"Hey, Danny, find anything?" Jenny waved back.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure." The phantom paused the video right on the beating scene and he point at Zim's face as the computer enlarges the alien's face. "See that?" He gestured at a small crack on the Irken's cheek as it appear to be metallic, "I caught it after watching it few times and it seems to stand out to me since I don't know anything about the body of his race…"

"I do a bit." Dexter spoke up with narrowed eyes, "Zim have an organic body with few cyborg parts like his P.A.K…This crack shouldn't have been there on his face."

"So what does that mean?" The feminine robot asked and the boy genius cups his chin in deep thought.

"…I don't know…" The boy genius muttered before he type into his computer, "But I'm gonna get some answer at the end of this day."

* * *

"Why do we have a meeting so early in the morning?" Mojo complained as he leaned against his chair with the members, "…And where the hell are Sin and Him?"

"Who know?" Ace shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe boss is changing something at last min…" He yelp out as a object land on the table with a few bounces and it stop in the center, revealing to be a dismembered head of Him before several members look up to see Sin with some blood splats on his body while a couple of members hold their biles down.

" _Last night, Him had betrayed us by attempting to take over my plan for his personal useable."_ Sin walked up to the table with his arms behind his back, _"And he force my hands to take care of the problem. The reason why I call for a meeting is to teach you a lesson…Don't you dare think about taking over my plans or I will deal with you like I did to Him."_ He glanced at each member, _"Clear?"_

"Y-Y-You killed him…" Dr. Drakken stuttered with paled face.

" _Yes, I did and if anyone have problem with it…"_ The masked thief leaned against the table with his hands, _"You have my permission to leave the Crime Syndicate…I won't even come after you until you try to delay or interrupt with my plan."_

" **Well, that is unfortunate that he is dead…"** Aku calmly stood up, **"But I'm leaving the organization for few reasons. My enemy, the samurai, has been around in this city and I'm not going to stay here to get slain by him."** He slowly vanishes into the shadow, **"Farewell."**

"I'm with this guy, not that you're a worst boss or anything." Dr. Drakken stood with a nervous chuckle, "You're an awesome dude and…And…And…I don't want to lose my head!" He ran out of the room with a bloodcurdling scream.

" _Anyone else?"_ Sin glanced around and no one say anything before he straightens up. _"Well, our mission hasn't changed at all so get ready."_ He spin around on his heels and the thief walk away as Mojo glance at his back with a suspicion frown.

* * *

Dexter click his tongue annoyingly as he fail to unscramble Sin's voice and he was about to try again but the blasting alarm echo throughout his laboratory. "What's up?" Jenny suddenly appears at his side with Danny as soon as they hear the alarm.

"Four crimes in process at same time, all in different sections." Dexter muttered, "You two go, I'll call the girls and stay here."

"You sure?" The feminine robot glanced at the boy genius.

"Yeah, I am." The boy genius replied with a nod and she return it back before she rush out with the half-ghost teenager as Dexter turn back to his computer while he make a call to the Powerpuff Girls, he have to stay behind and figure out the identity of the masked man.

* * *

Somewhere in the uptown, a missile explodes under the car as it flip up in air and another missile blow the second car up. **"I have better things to do than that."** Mandark launched several missiles at the street with a grumble.

"Yeah, right, dork." Snake snorted, checking his machine gun to make sure that there wasn't any signs of jam when one of the heroes shows up.

"Light up, boss said that it'll be the last time and we will get what we want soon." Ace smirked evilly as he unloads a RPG from the crate. Mandark was about to say something but a green beam hit him in the back, causing him to look up to see Danny.

"That is the part where I tell you to drop your weapons and surrender but we know that it won't work…" Phantom said before the bullets phase through him, "Yep, each time."

"What the fuck?!" The leader of the Gangreen cried as the thugs fired at the half-ghost but every bullet just fly through him without any efforts.

" **Damn it!"** Nightblade snarled as he shoot at the phantom with his gun turret, **"It's useless against him! Let's get out of…"** Before he can finish his sentence, Phantom suddenly fly into him and Mandark scream out with glowering green eyes.

"Oh, shit, what the hell did he do to you?" Lil' Arturo stared at the villainous genius, "Nightblade? Are you…"

" **Sorry, pal, Nightblade is out for now."** Danny's voice spoke through Mandark's armor, **"You should worry about what I'll going to do to you."** He cracked his knuckles and the paled gangsters attempt to shot him down but the bullets bounce off the armor as the phantom lunge at them.

* * *

XJ9 fly toward a large burning building and she scans it for any signs of life, only to raise her eyebrow at the lack of lives. Before she knows it, she was blast away by a fireball and she quickly regaining her balance as she turn around to see Father. "Well, well, it seems like that I'm going to have a scrap metal at the end of this day." Father mocked.

"Ugh, is that the best thing you can come up with?" XJ9 deadpanned before she suddenly shot her plasma blaster at the flame-wielding villain and Father propels himself up in air to avoid the plasma bullet, lobbing two fireballs at the feminine robot.

* * *

The screaming citizens run away from a thirty-foot tall grey humaniod robot, resembling a rhino, as the robot charge through four crumbling buildings like a paper and it look around with a grunt. "Surrender to R-Driver!" The robot bellowed, "Queen Vexus command R-Driver to smash meatbags' puny building!" R-Driver was about to swing his left arm at the nearby building but a blue steak rams into his arm, swatting it away from the building in process, and the rhino robot turns its eyes upon a blonde girl.

"Cut it out, meanie!" Power Girl scowled at the giant robot, "I'm not in mood for any fighting today because…"

"You dare to go against the mighty R-Driver?!" R-Driver brings his giant fist downward at the tiny superhuman as the robot cut her off, "R-Driver is one of Queen Vexus' generals…" Suddenly, Power Girl caught his fist in midair and she tosses him up into the sky before she deliver a kick to his torso, sending him down to the ground with a booming thud. R-Driver quickly spring up with a bellowing roar, "PUNY MEATBAG WILL PAY FOR IT!" Four giant thrusters appear on his back and they launch him toward Power Girl at high speed. Before she can do anything, the giant robot plow her through several buildings and the rhino robot attempt to crash her into the ground with his body but the blonde superhuman fire a powerful eye beam at his face.

"That does it!" The blonde girl charged at the stumbling robot, "No more nice girl!" She delivers a powerful haymaker, crunching a part of R-Driver's jaw.

* * *

Bleddyn sit on the hood of the destroyed police car with a bored expression as he glance at ruined street that he just caused a while ago and he was getting boring of waiting for any heroes to show up. His ears twitch at the sound and a smirk form on his face as he look up to see incoming pink and green streaks before two girls land in front of him with narrowed eyes. "Finally!" Bleddyn stood up with a fanged grin, "I have been waiting for a long time and I was getting so bored…"

"Where is Sin Nombre?!" Athena cut him off with a growl, "And don't lie to me, I know that everything is a distraction so he can get something he want!"

"…Tsk, why should I tell you that?" The white-haired superhuman clicked his tongue annoyingly.

"Because I want him!" The orange-haired girl snarled angrily with shaking fists, "I don't care about anyone else but him! He killed Zim and he's gonna pay for it with his blood!"

Bleddyn stare at her for a while before he mess his hair up with a grunt, "Fine, I'll tell you where he is…On one condition." He pointed at Freyja with his index finger, "I want to fight the green girl." The girls traded a glance before the tomboy cross her arms with a sigh.

"Fine." Freyja muttered, "But it better not be a trick."

"Whatever." Bleddyn grunted, "Sin is at R.A.M Center, north from here. You won't miss it…" Athena suddenly flew off right away and he turns his eyes on the tomboy.

"Before we start, I gotta ask you why you just tell us about Sin." The tomboy crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "After all, you're on same team with him."

"I have my own reason." The white-haired superhuman rolled his head around as he pop his neck before he suddenly appear in front of her, punching her in face and the tomboy return his punch with a uppercut. A maniacal grin form on his lips as Bleddyn ram his head down on the top of his opponent's head and Freyja nearly fall down but the superman knee her stomach, sending her flying into the lightpost. Before Bleddyn can make a next move, he cried out as the tomboy bury her fist into his stomach in a second and it send him skidding backward on his feet before he lift his head up with a laughter. "Good! Good! Show me your strength!"

"Jeez, you must be a battle manic." Freyja muttered to herself as she surprise him with a high-kick to his jaw, launching him up into the air.

* * *

A door slide open as Mojo Jojo walk into the dark laboratory with a object in his hand and he glance around for anything before he head over to the computer. He inserts the object into the computer's USB and it lit up as the blocks appear on the screen before the numbers and letters scramble randomly. "What are you planning, Sin?" Mojo muttered to himself, he told his son to leak info of Sin's location to any heroes in order to stall him so the villainous monkey hack into the thief's computer to discover his true plan. He really doesn't trust this man anymore because he feels like that the masked man was playing them along the whole time since he invited them into his 'team'. Mojo glance at the blocks on the screen, it contains four blocks…

* * *

Sin calmly walks out into the roof of the building and he hoists his loot up around his shoulder. He takes ten steps before he hear a whistling sound from behind and he quickly drop down low on the ground as a kicking leg soar past his head. _"My, my, that's unheroic of you."_ Sin rolled up to his foot as he glanced at Athena, _"Attacking from behind. That's a dirty move."_

"Shut the fuck up." Athena gritted her teeth with deadly glare, "You murdered Zim in cold blood."

" _So what?"_ Sin shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, _"He was a Irken and one of his kind took my love's life away in cold blood so the Irken's and his lives are forfeited from the moment she died…"_

"Just because someone died don't give you a right to take someone else's life for being born in a race!" The orange-haired girl cried out as she suddenly jabbed him in his stomach and she was about to ram her knee up but the masked thief jump backward, pulling his expanding staff. "You killed a good man!" She screamed as she attempted to throw a punch at his body but Sin evades it by prying her arm away with his staff roughly, "A good man whom I love!"

"… _You shouldn't have loved him in first place."_ The masked thief spoke calmly as he rammed his staff into her stomach and with a fling, he smash her into the surface of the roof. He was about to drop his elbow down on her, only to move backward to avoid the eye beam and he quickly block her uppercut with the staff before he flip over her to avoid the leg sweep.

"DIE!" Athena roared savagely, suddenly tackle him from behind before he have any chance to make his move and Sin roll to his back as he flip back up on his feet. He look up to face a incoming punch and her fist strike him hard, creating a small crack on the cheek area of his helmet.

* * *

Dexter rub his eyes before he type again into the computer and his right elbow accidently bump into the wench, causing it to fall off the edge of his desk. "Not again…" He muttered to himself as he bend down to pick his tool up before he notice something odd under his table, it was a small black device within his technology and he know it was not his. "What the…" Dexter removes the device before he looks it over with a confusing expression, "A bug? But how…" Many questions race into his head as he tried to figure out how someone plants a bug before a beep from his computer caught his attention.

" _I am Sin Nombre and that is my important guest."_ Sin's unfiltered voice spoke clearly for the first time and the boy genuis' widened his eyes at the familiar voice.

"No…" The boy genius dropped the device out of shock, "T-T-That's impossible…"

* * *

Mojo stare at the first letter that appears in the third block.

…T…

* * *

Athena pummel her fists into Sin before the masked thief kick her away as he cartwheel away from her and he draw his handguns, firing several energy bullets at her. Several cracks form around his helmet as he dodge the raging girl's flying kick and he deliver a roundkick to her head.

* * *

Several flashbacks ambushed Dexter's head as he gasps out raspy in shock, how can it be? How can it be?!

* * *

 _A black gloved hand slide under the table and it stick the device as the owner speaks to Dexter and his teammates._

* * *

 _The figure's back can be seen as it stand in front of the armored suit and it slowly turn around._

* * *

Sin skids on his feet and a piece fall off from his helmet as he look up to see Athena, ripping a hugest concrete out of the building before she toss it at him with a roar. Four clicks can be heard and something spring out from his back as the boulder come closer before it fall apart in pieces. His helmet also slowly fall apart as the dust knock up around him like a smokescreen and Athena narrow her eyes at him before her eyes slowly widened at the revelation of Sin's face.

* * *

…TA…

Mojo wet his dry lip nervously, he hope that no one show up right now.

* * *

" _WHAT?!" Zim opened the door with a deadly glare before he blink at the person at his door, "You…What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled angrily._

" _Hey, hey, no need to be so sour." The mysterious figure smirked._

* * *

 _The figure calmly slide the armored gauntlet on and he slowly lift his head up with a stern expression, its red eyes stare into the space._

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Dexter gasped hyperventilating, "Sin…He is…"

* * *

"I-I-I don't understand…" Blossom said shakily, covering her mouth with her hands as she stare at Sin. The person aim his handgun at her with a serious expression and four long spider-like legs spread out, they were attached with four blades.

"What is there to understand?" Sin spoke calmly.

* * *

…ITA…

Mojo wait for his hacking device to finish decoding the password and he notice a picture that was lying under a book. He pull it out and he stare at it with a blink, it was a picture of a young purple-haired teenager with a beaming smile as she wave at the camera with a basket in her other hand. A fourth letter appear in the first block and he look up to see that the letter was Z before the computer give him the access.

* * *

Dexter smashes his hands into the keyboard with agonized scream, how can it be?! "Guys…" He panted hyperventilating as he called out to his teammates, "Sin…Sin…I can't believe it…He…He is…"

* * *

 _Two antennas flatten itself against his head as the figure slowly put the purple helmet on and he fastened it with a series of click._ _"I am Sin Nombre."_ _The figure spoke to test his filtered voice._

* * *

" _You should have blown everything by showing up here." Zim scowled at the smirking person._

" _Relax, they are not here now." The person chuckled as he entered the Irken's house with a whistle, "Nice place you get here, Zim…Or shall I say…"_

" _Shut the hell up." The Irken growled deadly, "Or I'll kick you out…Him."_

* * *

"Why…" Athena whispered shell-shocked, "…We trusted you…" Tears form in her eyes as she stared at the unmistaken face, "…Zim…"

"You shouldn't have." Sin whispered calmly, revealing to be Zim.

"B-B-But I don't understand…" The orange-haired girl whispered, "You were on video with Sin and…And…You died…You died in an explosive!"

"Correction, the robot double died in this explosive." Zim replied, "It's pretty amazing how you can make everything look so real with technology if you have my skill."

"…Z-Zim…" Blossom muttered.

"I am not Zim anymore." The armored Irken spoke, "Zim died long time ago…I am now a nameless one."

"…Zim…" She looked down at her feet with shaking shoulders, "…W-Was everything a lie? D-D-Don't you care about us? Your friends?!"

"…" Zim stared at her for a while before he whispers, "…No…Not everything…" The spider-like legs slowly recede into his armored P.A.K as he kept his handgun on her, "Blossom, you wouldn't understand what I am going to do…But know that, I am doing it for the greatest good…And to avenge her." He whispered the last part softly.

"…Who?" Blossom managed to hear it with her superhear.

"That is good-bye." The Irken turned his invisibility mode on and his body slowly vanishes from her sight.

"W-W-Wait!" The orange-haired girl attempted to catch the alien but it was too late as he disappeared and she reaches around with her arms, attempting to find the invisible alien before she drops down on her knees with a deafening scream. "ZIM!"

* * *

"Repeat that, what the fuck did you just said?!" Freyja snarled into her earpiece, her body was littered with bruises and scratches. She managed to beat Bleddyn with a high-sky hammer fists after a long slugfest. "Sin's Zim? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

"I-I-I don't believe you…" Power Girl stuttered with widened eyes, standing on top of the damaged robot.

* * *

XJ9 punch the brick wall with narrowed eyes, ignoring the police as they drag downed villain into the swat van.

* * *

Phantom frown at the revelation as he quickly head back to the base, so many questions fly through his head.

* * *

Several hours later, Zim enter his laboratory and he places his loot on the table before he hears a voice in front of the computer. "You were lying to us and used us the whole time." Mojo Jojo stared at the monitor with narrowed eyes as it demonstrates a small dot, surrounding by countless radius of diameter like a ripple, and he turn to the Irken with a frown. "I don't know what you are planning but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it is showing me…" He pointed at the orb outside the window, "W-W-What this thing can do…You are a mad man!"

"Me, a mad man?" Zim chuckled bitterly, "…Honestly, I don't care what you and everybody think of me…" He walked over to the window with his arms behind his back, "…And if I remember correctly, some men in history were mad and yet, they win the war."

"War?" Mojo gestured at the empty space, "What war?! There is no war until you are trying to start…"

"There is a war." The Irken cut him off, "This war had start on the day when they took everything away from me and my beautiful love, Zita…" He turned his head to face Mojo with haunted eyes, "She died in my arms, murdered in a cold blood…The worst thing is that she was in so much pain and it went on for three days before she died…" The Irken raised his right fist with a clench, "…I thought I can avenge her by hunting this damn murderer down and kill him in a painful way, which I did…But I realize something…He was just a part of cancer and it is slowly growing larger each day as long as it existed…I made a vow on her grave that I will remove the cancer by any mean!"

"Even if it take billions lives?!" The villainous monkey roared.

"…Yes, after all there is no innocent live in Irken Empire." Zim whispered eerily, "I will see to it personal to make sure that there will be no survivors!"

"I will not let you commit genocide!" Mojo pulled a laser handgun out of his uniform with a glare as his left hand type into the computer.

"Ha, are you trying to be a hero?" The Irken chuckled bitterly before he suddenly kick the handgun out of the monkey's hand and he swing the same leg down, knocking the villainous monkey down. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not trying to be a one but I'm not gonna let innocent lives die because of one's horrific act!" The monkey was about to get up but Zim kick him in stomach as it send him rolling away, "Ugh, I don't know who Zita is but I bet she would look at you like a monster if she know that you are going to commit genocide on your own people!"

"Slience!" Zim strike Mojo's helmet with a punch, cracking it in process as the genius monkey groan out painfully. "You don't know anything about my Zita! She will understand that the Irkens are not my people and will agree with me after I set everything in motion!" He smashed Mojo's head into his knee before the armored Irken toss him over the table, "There is nothing that you can do to stop me! No one! Not even Ultimate Brigade!" Zim walk around the table and he blinks at the empty space before Mojo flip the table up, shoving it into the alien by surprise. The villainous monkey quickly use that chance to rush out of the room and the alien calmly brush the table away as he follow the monkey at his own pace, glance around for any trace. "Have you forget, Mojo, it's no use hiding from me." The alien tapped his in-built monitor on his forearm, "After all, I'm a 'thief' and you're in my base…"

"I'm not hiding!" Mojo suddenly fired his second laser gun from around the corner and to his horror, a shield appear out of nowhere as it block the laser.

"Like I said…" Zim stepped forward with a menace appearance, "You. Are. In. My. Base." The villainous monkey looked around nervously before he notice a window in the distance and he run toward to the window, firing his gun wildly. Each laser was block by the security shields as Zim draw his handgun and he aims it at the monkey's back. "Consider that as your resignation." The alien said coldly, pulling the trigger and the bullet went through Mojo's shoulder as the villainous monkey crash though the window with a cry. The Irken walk up to the window before he aim his gun out at the ground and there was nothing but shards of broken glasses. He scan the surrounding for anything before he spin around on his heel and walk away, there's no point in chasing Mojo Jojo down…After all, this monkey have no one to turn and he can't stop him at all. If he keeps looking, he would notice a trail of blood going around the corner and Mojo Jojo limp away with a bleeding shoulder.

"D-Damn you…" Mojo clutched his wounded shoulder, he needs to get some help but who?

* * *

"Bastard was playing us the whole time!" Buttercup smashed her fist against the wall as she glared at her teammates with a scowl, "Whole time, he was in front of us and feeling smug that he tricked us each time!"

"I'm also shocked like you are, Buttercup." Dexter twirled the glasses in his hand, "But after looking back at everything, it seems to make sense that Sin and Zim is same person since they were never in same place at once and we don't know Zim's whereabouts during the large-scale crimes. What make it more disturbing is that he never shows any signs of being involved in something like that…" He touched the bridge of his nose with both of his hands, "If I know Zim, he would never do something like that until he have a reason…Best question, why now? I mean, with his skills, he would have done it long time ago."

"We'll find it out as soon as we get our hands on him." Jenny placed her hand on the boy genuis' shoulder.

"If we can…" The boy genius muttered.

Blossom frown to herself in deep thought, there have be some reason and she start to think back to her confront with Sin. She recall Zim's comment about avenging someone but who? A name appears in her head after a few minutes and it escapes her lip. "Zita?" Blossom uttered, catching everybody's attention.

"What did you said?" Dexter looked up with a blink, "Zita?"

"O-Oh, nothing, I was just thinking out loud." The orange-haired girl waved, "Zim was saying something about avenging someone and for a greatest good. I don't know why Zita pop in my head but I remember that he was acting a little weird when this Gaz girl asked him about Zita and I assume it must be some girl that Zim knew."

"So are you saying that Zita must be the key?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure." Blossom scratched her cheek before they hear a voice.

"I think you're right about it." Danny phased though the door, following by Bubbles and they notice that she was holding Gir in her arms. "Bubbles and I just checked Zim's place out for evidences and there was one room that look like a shine to a girl…" He inserted a flash drive into the computer as a picture appear on the screen, countless pictures of same purple-haired girl was all over the walls and several candles sat upon the table with some tapes. "I took some pictures and there was a name in an album that Bubbles found in Zim's bedroom…"

"Zita?" Dexter glanced at him.

"Zita." The phantom nodded his head, "Other than that, there wasn't anything else…Well…Expect for him." He gestured at the small robot in the blonde's arms.

"I was wondering about that." Buttercup glared at the robot as Gir waved at her with a goofy grin, "Why the hell is he here? Isn't he with this bastard?"

"I don't think he's involved with anything." Bubbles looked down at the defective robot, "Right, Gir?"

"I wanna make waffles!" Gir lifted his arms up with a goofy grin, "With bubble gum!"

"…I still don't trust this thing." The tomboy scowled at the defective robot.

"Why?" The defective robot wailed loudly before he notices the monitor, "Awwww, I miss nice purple lady! She always plays with me."

"You know her?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!" Gir nodded furiously, "Nice purple lady! I love her so much!" He giggled, "She always come over and go all kissy-kissy with master! Smooch-smooch!"

"You mean like they were in a relationship?" Danny coughed into his hand and the smiling robot nod.

Dexter rub his chin with a narrowed eyes, maybe he can get some answer out of this robot. "Gir, is her name Zita?" The robot nod again with a smile, "How come we never hear anything about her?"

"Because mister always gets all sad." The defective robot slumped with sad expression.

"…What happened to her?" The boy genius asked.

"I don't know." Gir said sadly, "She never comes again and when I asked mister, he said that she went away. I ask him where because I want to visit her but mister said that we can't see her again…" He wailed loudly as the teammates traded a look, "T-T-Then he went away for a long time! I was so alone…" He suddenly lifts his hands up with a wide grin, "Then he comes back and we play together again!"

"Wait, where did Zim went to?" The feminine robot asked.

"I don't know." The defective robot replied, "But he changes a lot! He gets taller like the tallest and he make a lot of plans, I saw them and they look so cool! Ooh, maybe he will be the next tallest!"

"What plan?" Dexter asked.

"If he become the tallest, does that mean I can have all tacos and pigs?!" Gir gasped excitingly.

"Gir, focus!" The boy genius cried but it falls upon deaf ears.

"OOH, I WANT BIG CUDDLY PIG!" The defective robot jumped out of the blonde's arms before he lie down on the floor and just run around in a circle with a cheer. "PIIIIIIIIIIG! TACOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dammit…" Dexter grunted, it's no use getting some answers out of this insane robot and it feel like he have more questions than answer.

* * *

It was early morning and Zim rest his hands on the edge of the keyboard, glancing up to the monitor. "X-0, start powering the Project L-X up." Zim spoke, "And start the timer."

" _Yes, sir."_ The mechanical voice spoke as an orange digital face appear on the monitor, _"Project L-X is starting to power up at five percents. I estimate that it will be at full power within five hours…That's if there are no interruptions."_

"Don't worry, X-0." The alien replied, "I already made sure of that…"

" _Very well…"_ X-0 said, _"…Sir, you have an incoming message from Miss. Vexus. What would you like to do with it?"_

"Toss it aside and let her know that our contract is terminated…" Zim smirked, "Also, let everybody know that their contract are terminated."

" _On it, sir."_ The digital face vanished, replace by a timer.

 **Four hours, fifty-seven minutes…**

"Everything will be over soon…" Zim whispered to himself as he watched the orb growing darker, "Everything I worked for will be completed today…"

* * *

A fist bang against the door at rapid pace and Professor Utonium answer the door before he widens his eyes at a familiar face. "Mojo?!" Professor Utonium gasped as he stare at the bloodied monkey, he never notice that his daughters quickly appear right behind his back as soon as they hear their enemy's name.

"G-G-Girls, y-y-your team needs to stop Sin!" Mojo coughed some blood out as he dropped down on his knees, "T-T-There's no one for me to turn to but you! H-H-He's mad!"

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked rapidly as her blonde sister called their teammates right away, "We'll get you some help first before you can tell us where…"

"No, there is no time!" The genius monkey growled, "Sin's plan is going down today and billions of lives will be lost!"

"Wha…" The orange-haired girl widened her eyes with her sisters as their father helped Mojo up.

"I will tell you where his base is and there are things that your team needs to know about…" Mojo Jojo narrowed his eyes at the girls before he told them everything that they need to know.

* * *

" _The power is at seventy-five percent…"_ X-0's voice announced and Zim type the command in, keeping his eyes on the dark orb as it vibrate violently. He glances at the timer.

 **Two hours, seventeen minutes…**

Suddenly, the alarm went off. _"Sir, you have incoming enemies…"_ The video popped up on the monitor as several familiar faces flew toward the alien's building, _"And I identified them as the members of Ultimate Brigade."_

"Stall them." Zim frowned, "Send three Betas out…How did they found out where my base is…" He muttered before his eyes slowly widened in realization, "Until…Mojo. Tsk…X-0, have the Alphas been comprised?"

" _No, sir, I suspected they didn't know anything about it, neither did Mojo."_ X-0 replied.

"Good…" The Irken muttered, "Is my new helmet ready?"

" _Yes, sir, it is ready for you to pick up."_

"Excellent…" Zim walked out of the lab before he glance over his shoulder, "Let me know if anything happen." With that, the door closed.

* * *

"I can't believe it, it was right in the central of the town." Freyja muttered.

"I know." Defender agreed as his team flew toward the tall building, "We thought that he was hiding in some isolated place but he was actually hiding in the plain sight."

"Bogies ahead!" XJ9 called out as soon as she spot three incoming objects, it was flying toward them at high speed. The figures stop right in front of them, revealing to be three robots. Each robot was grey and humanoid, the size of average adult male, they all have featureless face and appear to be slim. Only one thing that stands out is the black code letters on their shoulders, B-01 to B-03.

" _Recognize individuals…"_ B-01 robot spoke in unison with the other robots, _"Dexter, codename Defender. Jenny, codename XJ9. Blossom, codename Athena. Buttercup, codename Freyja. Bubbles, codename Power Girl. Danny, codename Phantom."_

" _We bring a message from Zim to Ultimate Brigade."_ B-03 spoke, _"Ultimate Brigade, please stand down or you will be deal with Beta Guardians…"_

"Pfft, are these scrapes supposed to scare us away?" The tomboy suddenly threw a punch to the second robot's face and to her surprise, it barely moves at all.

" _Analyzing…Analyzing…"_ B-02 chanted, _"Threat level…Yellow…Power: Superstrength…Activate S-Mode!"_ The B-02 robot's body slowly enlarge its body with series of click, slowly transform into a seven foot tall hulk robot.

" _Power: Technology…"_ B-03's body twitched as it scanned XJ9, _"Activate X-mode!"_ Its body transforms into a skinny 5'5 tall machine with spike-like limbs, dozen of metal ribbons float out of the back of its head.

" _Last warning…"_ B-01 remained in its' default form, _"Stand down…"_

"Phantom, can you use your intangibility ability to get us though them and into the base?" Defender whispered.

"Yeah, but I only can bring two with me." Phantom whispered back.

"Okay, Athena and I will go with you and XJ9, Freyja and Power Girl will keep Betas at bay." The boy genius replied and his teammates agreed with him before the phantom grab Defender and Athena's shoulders as they fly toward the betas, phasing though them without any problem.

" _Warning!"_ B-01 turned its head to the boy genuis' group, _"Power unrecognized. Analyzing…Analyzing…"_

"Analyzing that!" XJ9 swing her enlarged fists down on the B-01, distracting it from analyzing Phantom's power and her fists land on top of the robot but it barely react to the attack. "What the hell?" She scanned the robot's appearance as the hulk robot lunge at Freyja before the tomboy dodge its lunge while Power Girl keep her eyes on the odd small robot, "…Oh, no…" The feminine robot widened her eyes, "The plates are made out of H-metal!"

"Fuck! I thought they're rare!" Freyja scowled as she fired her eye beam at the charging B-02 before she realize something, "How the hell can we take them apart?!" She flew over the robot.

"I don't know, let's try…" XJ9 said before she hears her teammate's warning.

"JENNY, WATCH OUT!" Power Girl hollered and the feminine robot jump back, just in time to avoid dozen swipes of B-03's ribbons. The blonde girl was about to help XJ9 but B-01 tackle her down to the ground with a heavy thud. She leaps up on her feet, throwing barrage of punches at the first beta guardian's torso.

" _Do not resist."_ B-01 spoke, its right arm sprout an electric whip as it starts fighting the blonde girl.

* * *

" _Sir, the base have been branched by three intruders."_ X-0 spoke up as the armored Irken raise the lever, _"I notice that you have been slipping more than once lately…"_

"Yes, I have been making some mistakes because of my excitement…" Zim replied, "But these mistakes will be overlooked once everything is completed and beside…" He slowly put his new mask on with a click before the door blast open as Athena stepped forward with Phantom and Defender, "It's too late for anyone to stop me." The masked Irken turned around to face them with a crossed arms, "I'm impressed that you found your way to here…Was it Mojo Jojo? If so, I'm pretty surprised that he went to you, despite your history."

"Zim…" Defender narrowed his eyes at the masked thief, "It's not too late to stop everything and turn yourself in. We can make some deal with…"

"I refuse." The masked Irken cut the boy genius off, "And I renounce my Irken name!" He draws his handguns with a swift, firing at the Brigade members as he glances at the timer out of the corner of his eyes.

 **One hour…**

"Athena, Phantom, get him away from here." Defender barked as they take cover from the fires, "I'm gonna hack into this computer and shut everything down!"

"On it!" Athena tackled the masked thief through the window into the large factory-like area and she attempt to knock him out with a strike to his helmet, only to release a small cry as soon as her fist hit his face before Sin kick her away.

"Had to refined it with H-Metal after you broke my old helmet." Sin tapped his helmet with his knuckles, "It really suck because it was the last piece of the H-Metal and do you have any idea how hard it is to find a large quantity of H-metal?" The masked thief quickly flips backward to avoid the green beam and he look up at Phantom, floating in air with a glare. "Ah, Danny, I have to admit it that you're a wild card because I don't have any technology to counter your ghostly powers…"

"Then I'll have to possess you." Phantom smirked.

"Go ahead…" Sin opened his arms with a chuckle, "Possess me and you won't like what'll happen next."

"…What?" The ghost boy blinks confusingly before he narrows his eyes at the masked alien, "…Are you bluffing?"

"Nah, I'm not." The masked alien's right foot slowly slides over to the handgun that was dropped early during Athena's tackle, "I have been covering a lot of things…Making some plans and improve a few things…I made a certain plan just in case if you hijacking my body…Involving some bombs in a few certain buildings and if I remember correctly, classes are in session."

"No…" Phantom widened his eyes as Athena released a gasp, "You don't…"

"Here are a couple hints, the place is high and it is running on a time." Sin Nombre wiggled his index finger, "Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"You bastard…" The ghost boy growled as he glanced back to the orange-haired girl and she give him a nod before the phantom fly out of the place, racing toward a certain place…His high school.

"How could you…" Athena charged toward with a raised fist, "Put these innocents' lives at risk for a damn crazy plan?!"

"Don't worry, Blossom." The armored Irken suddenly kicked his gun up in air before he grabs it, using it to parry the supergirl's arm away. "There are no bombs in school but he doesn't know that." He spun around on his heel to use the movement to deliver a powerful kick toward her stomach as it knock her back with a groan, "And doesn't bothering call him back because I just jammed your communication devices." He flip forward, swinging his right heel downward to her head but Athena block it with her forearms. Sin quickly lock her arms together with the same leg and he shift his weight by swinging his torso down, smashing her against the ground with a flip before Sin roll back up to his feet in pounce stance. "Like I told this person before…" Sin kept his eyes on Athena as she leaps back up on her feet, "You may have powers but you lack experiences…"

"I do have them!" The orange-haired girl sweeps her leg under his legs but it was dodged and she shot her eye beam at him, which was also dodged.

"True, but it's not enough." The masked Irken fired a few plasma bullets as the orange-haired girl used her superspeed to avoid the bullets with sidesteps, "You and your sisters never have a proper training and you three fight like brawlers, always throw your abilities around…Which is pretty much common between you superhumans." He barely react as Athena appeared right under his firing arm and she smash her opened palm into his wrist, causing him to drop the gun before she use the same palm to shove Sin, sending him flying across the room. Sin stand up and his hand reach behind to grab his expanding staff, only to feel nothing but empty air and he look down puzzlingly.

"Looking for that?" Sin looked up to see that Athena was juggled the small staff in her right hand before she throw it at the nearby wall, burying it halfway. "Give up, you're defenseless now."

"Not bad, kid…" Sin raised his hands up in guard stance before the four spider-like legs sprout out of his armored PAK as it point the blades toward her, "But I'm not defenseless at all."

"…These blades, are they enhanced with special monomolecular film?" Athena frowned.

"Bingo." The masked thief smirked, "You know about it?"

"Yes, I read the files on these things that you stole." The orange-haired girl replied, "Once it's applied to a blade, it can cut though anything like butter, even a diamond."

"Which is why you should be more cautious." Two blades swing down toward her in a piercer formation and Athena leap back to avoid the blades but it nick through her clothes, leaving a long cut in her spandex as it expose her midriff. The third blade swing upward from lower right, aiming at her face, and Athena tilt her head back as it cut few stands of her hair off. The supergirl shot eye beam at Sin but the fourth blade cut through it and the split beams explode behind him. The spider-like blades suddenly swing around wildly like a hurricane, leaving some cuts all over her body and Athena unexpectedly grabs the middle of two spider-like legs. "Big mistake." Sin's spider-like legs lit up with a spark and Athena cried out as it shock her until she quickly release them before she pass out from the shock, leaping backward with a heavy pant. "Face it…You can't defeat me…"

"Wrong, I'll stop you before you'll do anything that you'll regret." Athena narrowed her eyes.

" _Ninety-five percents, fifty minutes remaining."_ X-0's voice echoed and Athena and Sin Nombre charge toward each other.

* * *

"Damn it." Defender tapped his built-in monitor as he tried to hacking into the computer but the damn thing keep rewriting itself each time he add new codes.

" _I would recommend you to halt your hacking activity, it's futile."_ X-0 spoke, _"No matter what you do, the system will rewrite itself to prevent anyone from altering sir's plans."_

"There gotta be a way." The boy genius ignored X-0, focusing on the codes.

* * *

The street explodes with a loudest thud, courtesy of Freyja after B-02 attacked her with hammer fists, and she toss the debris away with a deadly glare. "That's it, you fuc…" The tomboy got cut off as the hulk robot plow her through the street into the sewer before the angry tomboy kick the robot out with full strength, "That's it! I'm not holding back!" She flew out and she punched B-02's head, causing it to tilt back slightly.

" _Do not resist."_ B-02 said unfazed, _"Do not resist. You can't destroy us with your abilities, it is useless. You can't damage us, due to…"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Freyja send out an powerful uppercut as the robot's head tilt up again and she notice something for a brief before she holler out to her robotic teammate. "Hey, XJ9, the plates are made out of H-metal only, right? What about the interior parts?"

"Yes, their plates are but I don't know about the interior, why?" XJ9 attempted to shot B-03 down with missiles and gun turrets but the small robot was too fast for them, even the homing missiles can't track it down. B-03 zoom around as it get closer to her and the robot attempt to pierce the feminine robot with its spike arm, only to miss as XJ9 quickly drop down to the ground. B-03 flew down as it jacking its spike arms like a jackhammer and XJ9 use her thrusters to soar across the street, just in time to avoid the robot's spike. The ground shake violently as soon as B-03's arms break into the street and the feminine robot wince at its ability, she hate to imagine what'll happen to her if it hit her directly.

"I just got a craziest idea…" The tomboy dodged B-02's massive arms as it smash through the wall, "May cost me something."

" _Do not…"_ B-02 chanted before it gets cut off by another powerful uppercut.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, busted recorder!" Freyja quickly jab her left fingers into B-02's exposed neck joint and her right hand grab the edge of B-02's jaw before her arms strained with a powerful grunt.

" _Do not resist. Do not resist."_ B-02 repeated before the sound of groaning metal can be heard as Freyja slowly moved her hands apart, _"D-D-Do n-n-n-not r-r-r-r-res…W-W-W-W-Warning…W-W-W-Warning…"_ With a savage roar, Freyja tore B-02's head off with several sparks and lighting as the remaining body drop down on its knees with a thump. _"C-C-C-Connection…S-S-S-Severed…"_ The head's voice faded away and the body fall backward as the panting tomboy toss the head away.

" _Alert. Alert."_ B-03 turned its head to B-02's remains, _"B-02 is terminated. Threat level ri…"_ Its body jerks up as dozens of cables flow into the joints of its body, courtesy of feminine robot.

"Good job, Freyja." XJ9 smirked at the panting tomboy as her cables swirl around within the squirming small robot like tentacles, "Now time to take this thing apart."

" _Warning…"_ B-03 attempted to move its body but it was paralyzed and it realizes that it can't even control the ribbons, which it really needs to sever these cables. _"Warning…Losing function…Connection…Severed…"_ B-03's body falls down as it detaching itself from the cables and it crash into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Two down, one to go." Freyja regained her breath as she looked around, "Where's Bubbles and this damn robot?" As soon as she finished her question, Power Girl crash into the ground with a booming shockwave and B-01 land a few yards away before its' head turn to the destroyed machine.

" _B-02, terminated."_ B-01 looked between the two machines, _"B-03, terminated. Analyzing…"_ Freyja lunge at the last beta and before she knows it, B-01 wrapping its whip around her leg before it throws her into XJ9 with a crash. _"Scan completed. Detect weak points. Must adapt…"_ The tentacle whip disappeared into its arm as B-01 straightened up, _"Writing new mode…Process…Process…"_

"I'm gonna take my time to rip you apart, fucker!" The tomboy charged at the machine again with a battle cry, following by her sister and feminine robot as they prepare to use their unique power against B-01.

" _A-Mode completed, rising threat level to red…"_ The first beta spoke and it vanish from their sight before it appear again, shoving its fist into Freyja's stomach as it bend her in half. It vanishes again and reappears between XJ9 and Power Girl before B-01 slam their heads into the ground as Freyja fling into the building with a crash. B-01 returns to its original place, _"Active A-Mode."_ Everything just happened in just merely five seconds. B-01 morphs its body with a few twitches as the plates break apart, shifting around its body and the girls get back up on their feet with some stumbles.

"What the hell did Zim just created?" XJ9 groaned as she stared at B-01's new form, it resemble somewhere between a knight and Sin's suit. Its cover each joints with plates, leaving no gap behind, and its slim body become a muscular body-type.

" _I am the first beta guardian."_ B-01 said as if it was answering her question, _"We learn, we study, we adapt, we evolve."_ The beta guardian took a one step forward before it suddenly appear right in front of the girls at a few centimeters and the knight robot push Freyja and Power Girl away through several buildings with its fists as it look down to XJ9, due to its 6'10 height. _"Do not resist!"_ B-01 deliver a headbutt toward the feminine robot's head but it miss the mark as XJ9 drop down on her back and her leg thrusters push her away from the knight robot. _"Do not…"_ XJ9's eyes widened as B-01 zoomed in over her with raised fist before the knight robot punch her into the ground with a shockwave that reached to almost two miles, _"Resist."_ The knight robot stood over the groaning feminine robot and a blue streak fly past between them before the knight robot notice that XJ9 was gone with the superhumans. _"Locating targets…"_ It looked around, scanning the surrounding.

"What are we gonna do?" The tomboy whispered to her teammates, hiding in the alleyway far away from the battlefield. "I can't even get a good hit in and I don't see any damn gaps!"

"Was it holding back the whole time?" Power Girl asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure…" XJ9 replied, "It say that it adapt and evolve each time, which mean it grow stronger each time we fight back and it can cover any weak points."

"…So do we keep…" The blonde girl was about to say something but they hear a voice above them.

" _Targets located."_ They looked up to see B-01 on the edge of the rooftop before it leap at them with clasped fists and the girls jumped back to avoid the robot's attack.

* * *

Phantom has been scanning each inch of his high school from bottom to top and he hasn't found any trace of a bomb. "Phantom to Athena, I don't find any bombs. I think Zim was lying about it…" He waited for any reply but all he got was just a static, "…Shit!" It was a trick and they fall for it. The half-ghost teenager quickly fly back to the base to back his team up before it's too late.

* * *

 **Twenty-three minutes…**

Defender have been trying and trying to break through the firewall but he barely scratch the surface and the boy genius think to himself as he ignore X-0's discouraging comments. He can't figure out how the system reacts to the new code so fast and countering it right away, there's gotta be something to it. The boy genius glance at the digital face and he notice something odd, it was smirking slightly. "…Of course!" Defender smacked his head, "It's not the system that rewriting everything, it's you! You're A.I, aren't you?"

" _Indeed, I am."_ X-0 replied, _"It doesn't matter if you know that because I always can prevent you from hijacking L-X."_

"Actually, it does." The boy genius quickly changed his method as he type into his monitor with a smirk, "Let's see what will happen to you if I do that."

" _What are you doing?"_ X-0's digital eyes darted around, what is going on? It feels like it was fade away but at same time it was going somewhere else.

"Oh nothing, just uploading you to somewhere far away from here…" Defender smirked, "After all, you're software."

" _Where are you sending me to?"_ The digital face can't help but to ask as it tried to resist the upload.

"Who know, you can end up in Zim's old computer or someone else's laptop but I just need to get you out of here so I can get in." The boy genius replied as X-0 vanished from the screen and he quickly hack into the system, smirking at the lack of rewriting. It look like he was right about it and it wasn't long enough until he gain the access into the L-X system. "Time to shut it down." He typed into the keyboard and the black ball slowly dimming.

" _Powering down…Ninety percents…Eighty percents…"_ The system spoke.

 **Three minutes…**

* * *

"What?!" Sin Nombre turned his head to the orb before he run toward it, "NO! NO! NO!" A fist fly toward to his head and he duck under Athena's jab before he bury his foot into her stomach with a high kick, sending her back with a stumble. Sin uses his spider-like legs to vault himself up in air, landing near the black ball.

" _Seventy percents…Sixty percents…"_

"NO!" The armored Irken grabbed the ball before he try to pull it out with a roar as the electricity spark everywhere, "I…Won't…Let…You…RUINED EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR!" He detached the ball from the cables with a savage roar.

" _Fifty percents…Forty percents..."_

Sin stares at the ball as the dark matter shift within the orb and he cover it with his arms. "No…No…Forty percent is not enough…Not enough!" The masked thief screamed into his ball before he turns his head to Athena sharply.

"It's all over, Zim." Athena said, "There is nothing you can do but turn yourself in."

"YOU! YOU!" Sin roared angrily, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!"

"Yes, we stop you from becoming a murderer." Defender appeared at Athena's side with a stern expression.

 **Fifty-nine seconds…**

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR!" The masked thief threw his right hand at his side, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY YEARS IT TAKE ME TO REACH HERE?! EVERYTHING I DID FOR…" He wrapped his arms around the orb as he lowered his voice, "Zita…My Zita…You just took the justice away from us…You could have let me accomplished my mission by allowing me to get rid of the Irken Empire…" Sin drop down on his knees, his plan have fall apart in his eyes.

* * *

Phantom fly across the city and a large shadow cast over the city, causing him to look up before his eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

 **Thirty seconds…**

"I'm sorry but we can't let you cross this line…" The orange-haired girl stared at Sin sadly.

"…It's too late…" Sin whispered softly, "I already did and you know what? I don't regret my choices at all…" He lifted his head up, "But there is one thing that I regret…"

* * *

Power Girl roll on her side with a painful groan and she glance up at the knight robot. _"Do not resist."_ B-01 raised its fist up before it froze up and B-01 slowly looks up as if it detects something. _"Changing Priority…Connecting to the guardians…"_ The shadow slowly cast over the battlefield and the girls glance up with widened eyes. _"Main Protocol active."_

* * *

 **Ten seconds…**

"I don't act fast enough…" The masked thief whispered as he shifted his eyes to the orb, "Even if it's at half power, I don't have enough tools to stop them…"

"What are you talking about?" Defender narrowed his eyes.

 **Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Zero.**

Suddenly, the red light lit up and the blaring alarm went off with a high-pitched screech as the heroes jerk up. "What is going on?!" Athena asked worriedly.

"They always send scouts first before they appear within five years…

"ZIM, WHAT IS IT?!" The boy genius shouted.

"…The first wave of invasion." Sin Nombre looked up to them with a soft whisper.

* * *

Thousand of purple space battleships float over the Ultimate Town with countless small spacecrafts, the flag of Irken Empire wave proudly on the lead battleship. The citizens don't know how chaotic it will get before the battleship fire its' first shot and the first wave of invasion have begun.

* * *

 **To Be Countinued…**

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger!**

 **So many things happened in one chapter! It look like the Crime Syndicate was a short-lived and Sin Nombre was using them the whole time to get what he want but will it be the last time we see this Crime Syndicate?**

 **Speaking of Sin Nombre, he was actually Zim the whole time! To be honest, I did drop a very few hints and no one have catch on it. He really tricked the Ultimate Brigade and almost got away with it but he just made some mistakes, which cost him in the end.**

 **We finally meet the mysterious X-0 that made an appearance early and it was an A.I! Where did Dexter send the A.I to and will we see it again?**

 **Now we finally see what he was planning to do with all stuff that he stole. He was trying to create something that can wipe the Irken Empire out and he also created Beta Guardians, involving some mysterious Alphas.**

 **Beta Guardian: They are really powerful that the members of Ultimate Brigade are having hard time and to make it worse, they can adapt to anything as long as they can do it. They just gave some certain members their first taste of defeat in a way. Love them? Hate them?**

 **We also finally see how Zim killed Rowdeyruff Boys and Him. It was the blades that attached to his spider-like legs and they have been fused with special monomolecular film.**

 **Before anyone jump at me for Him's death…That is like a comic book, remember the golden rule…Plus, I don't kill anyone off until I have a reason and it may play out in a certain arc.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? How will the Ultimate Brigade fare against the first wave of the Irken invaders? What is Alpha and L-X? What will they do with Zim? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean, next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


	6. The First Invasion

**Thank you for your reviews.**

 **I will not answer some questions to avoid the spoilers. If I miss anyone's questions, sorry!**

 **I'm glad that I blew some minds away with Sin's revelation!**

 **Coldblue: I can't answer these questions since each of them will be a spoiler. Some will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Anytime, it's time for the latest chapter…Enjoy the sixth chapter of The Ultimate Brigade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zim and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The First Invasion**

* * *

The blaring alarm echoing throughout the base and the two shocked heroes receive the message about the invasion from their teammates. "W-What did you said?!" Athena stared at the masked thief shockingly.

"I told you, the first wave of invasion." Sin cuddled the orb in his arms with a soft whisper, "…I can't believe they would take the bait…"

"What bait?" Defender hissed before his eyes widened, "…The video?"

"Yes." The masked Irken replied, "I don't know why…But all I know is that I will never get my revenge on the damn empire because…" He tightened his hold on the orb as he slowly stand up and walk away from them. "You both took this chance away from me."

"Zim…" The orange-haired girl was about to approach the Irken but her teammate grabs her shoulder.

"Blossom, we have an invasion to stop." The boy genius doesn't take his eyes off Zim's back with a small frown, "Then…We'll turn him in."

"But…" She looked at Defender before he shakes his head sadly, "…I understand…" The boy genius nod his head as he fly out of the building and Athena give Zim one last look before she took off, leaving the upset alien to himself.

* * *

It was pure chaos out in the city as the bystanders run for the shelter, trying their best to survive under the rain of lasers from the spaceships. A largest battleship's whirring turrets route around, firing endless balls out at each building and Jenny use her built-in binoculars to see that the 'balls' were armored Irken, like Zim but more shorter as a preschool human. "I-Irkens?" XJ-9 gasped in shock.

"Wait, what?" Power Girl widened her eyes at the creatures, wincing at her injuries. "Why…" She was about to say something before she gasp loudly, "I-Is it because of the video? The one with Zim and his double?!"

"Maybe." The feminine robot frowned, "But that's not important right now. We gotta stop them!"

"What about this scrape junk?" Freya narrowed her eyes at B-01 in the sky, motionless.

"Leave it be." XJ-9 replied before she bark out orders at them, "Power Girl, evacuate civilians! Freya, take these solders out."

"Gotcha." The tomboyish teenage nodded with her sister before they both take off and the feminine robot turn her eyes on the zooming Irken aircrafts. Her hands transform into a giant spiky fists and she fly off into the sky, attempting to bash the attacking aircraft out of the sky while firing some mini-missiles from her 'pigtails'.

* * *

Defender and Athena split up as soon as they get outside and the boy genius hack into the security camera citywide, his teeth gritted together as he discover that the invasion have spread far wide enough that his team can't cover it. He quickly step back to avoid an energy bullet and he return it back to the nearly invader with his own energy beam. It takes a good chuck out of the invader's head and instead of dropping down, the invader keep shooting at him with a disoriented roar to his shock.

'What the hell?!' The boy genius duck under the bullets and he shot the creature down with a homing missile to head. That time, it went down and the boy genius gets closer to study the body before his eyes widened at his discovery. The creature was still alive, despite the fact that it was missing head, and it stumble to get back up on its feet, shooting his gun wildly. Defender has no choice but to blow Irken up with full-charged beam and he gritted his teeth again out of furious. If the invaders can't die from fatal wounds, he have to use the suit's full power to take some out but there are always limit to his suit after all, it don't have infinity energy. 'Isn't there anything we can do to turn it around?' Defender took off in the sky as he relay his discovery to his teammates.

* * *

" _Alpha guardians, full-synchronized."_ B-01 skillfully evades the laser beams with a small movement, _"B-04, B-05, status?"_

" _Status…Full-synchronized."_ Two mechanical voices spoke in unison.

" _Commence Operation Fence!"_ B-01 announced and the ground beneath the guardian breaks loose before hundreds of lanky featureless robots break out, flying in many directions. Each machine was very similar to Beta guardian's default form but there was one difference between them is that each of them have different weapon for right arm. _"Alpha, fire on my command!"_

* * *

"SHIT!" Phantom widened his eyes at the sight of dozen Alphas as they flew toward him and he was about to shoot beams at them but they fly past him as if he don't exist to them. His head spin around to see them firing their turret-arms at the Irken aircrafts, blowing several up in process and the alien ships return it back in large-scale gunfire.

" _Civilian, process to the shelter."_ The half-ghost boy sharply turned to guardian and he spots a 'B-04' mark on its shoulder pad. Before the phantom can say a word, B-04 took off to aid Alphas in the aerial battle. Phantom look around before he glance down at the ground to see several invaders chasing the civilians down and he fly down to stop the Irkens, taking a note as few more Alphas take their place on the edge of rooftops with anti-aircraft weapons. It looks like he doesn't have to worry about the sky for now.

* * *

Within one of the battleship, a scout monitors everything on a screen and the alien look over his shoulder. "Elite Xoy, I believe we have locate the champions of the planet. They are located in different sections, what will we do?"

"Focus on the invasion, I will take care of the champions." A 5'4 tall Irken walked toward the wall, the creature wears full-body armor with an odd helmet. "Send the word to Elite Vya and Elite Uvp."

"Yes, sir." The scout typed into the screen as the wall split up to the outside and Xoy jump out with a battle roar. Two different figures leap out from other two battleships and they all fall into different area.

* * *

Three invaders clash into their fellow invaders, courtesy of Athena's dropkick, and the superhuman spin around on the ground as she sweep five invaders' legs out under them. She immediately froze them to the ground with her icy breath and she was about to lunge out at next wave of invaders but something crash down behind her, causing her to spin around on her heels to see a unique masked Irken in purple armor.

The creature hunches over with an odd metal spine between its upper torso and lower body and its hands have four curved blades like a claw. The mask stand out mostly, due to four large multi-colored ram-like horns coming out from both sides and it almost look like it was made out of sheep's skull.

" _Elite Uvp!"_ One of the invaders spoke in her tongue.

"Kekekeke, you must be one of the champions of this inferior planet!" Uvp laughed in feminine tone as its head twitching randomly, "I should ask you for your name but I don't care because…" She leap at her with an insane laughter, "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT COLOR IS YOUR BLOOD!" Athena barely dodge Uvp's wild swipes before the creature's foot meet her face as Uvp bend her lower body over its head, knocking the superhuman down and the creature flip over again with thrusting claws.

Athena react fast enough to roll away from the insane Irken's piercing hands as it cut into the ground and she tackle Uvp's face with a flying knee. The creature fly backward before she stop herself by digging her claws into the ground with a crazed laughter and the orange-haired girl fire beam at her with her eyes but the creature dodge it by lower its body to the ground like a spider.

"KEKEKEKE!" Uvp scurried toward her at high speed that won't be possible for someone to move in this position, "I WANT TO DYE MY HORNS WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

* * *

XJ-9 chase the fleeing aircraft after she took last aircraft down and she get closer to the tail before something crash into her as they break though the rooftop into a office floor. The feminine robot quickly kicks her attacker away and she quickly distances herself from the person with narrowed eyes. "I am Elite Xoy." The armored Irken brushed the dust off his shoulders, his helmet largely resembling armet helmet but it has fifty mini spikes and a red odd symbol on its face. "And you are…?"

"…XJ-9." She frowned, "Is there any way I can talk you out of that?" She gestured at the invasion out of the window.

"No." Xoy draw a segmented sword out of his PAK, "Prepare yourself, XJ-9!" He swings his sword at the feminine robot and the blade whip out toward her. It nick her arm as she jump back and her left hand transform into a sword, just in time to parry Xoy's thrusting sword. The Irken jam his knee into the robot's stomach and he attempt to swing his sword downward, only to block her sword as he parry her fist with his hand.

'He's experienced…' XJ-9 thought as their swords clash together while they trade blows with each other and she attempt to back away from him but he won't let her go. 'He knows to stick close without giving me any chances to use my other weapons.' She frown again as she lean her head back to dodge his sword, 'But why do I have a feeling there's something off…' Their sword dance continues on.

* * *

Freya punch a random invader though the wall with an uppercut and she stomp her foot with a shout. "Alright, who's next!" The troop was about to make a move but they stiffened up at a new voice.

"I!" The supergirl looked back to see a 5'1 Irken in red armor, he appear to be chubby but she can tell it was from the muscles, not from the fats. He carries a large spiky club, mostly make out of different bones, and he wears a orge-like mask. "Vya fight puny one!" His arms beat on its chest with a roar, "Fight to dead! Me crash puny you!"

"Why do I always get crazed one." Freya muttered lowly, unawake of Athena's current enemy.

"FIGHT!" Vya swing his club around above his head as he run toward her with a war cry and Freya charge toward him with her own battle cry, clashing together with a powerful blow.

* * *

Zim sit by himself in the laboratory, staring at the orb before he swipes the breakers off the table with an angry cry. "Dammit! All my plans…" He kicks a chair away, "Down the drain!" Because of the Brigade's action, the orb don't have enough power to take out the entire Irken empire and if he use it, it…The masked Irken froze up as he hold a large tube up in air and he slowly glance at the orb before the left corner of his lip twitch up. "…I guess I can make a little adjust to the plan…" A metallic tentacle slide out of his PAK and it snatch the orb up as the masked thief walk toward the door with a dark chuckle.

* * *

"Go, go!" Rafael urged the civilians to the nearby shelter and he glance at his surrounding to make sure that the invaders don't target the innocents before he notice a young white-haired woman in the distance, seemly to be struggle with something. Before he know it, an flaming aircraft crash into the building and it topple over toward the girl. The blonde act fast by using his superspeed to reach her side and he jab his fist upward as the debris crash down, preventing it from hit the ground. He tosses it away and he pale as he realize he just used his power in front of this woman.

"T-T-Thank you." Rafael looked down into her misty eyes before he realize she was blind, "I don't know what you did but you saved me…" She gave him a smile before she wince and he notice a deep cut on her leg.

"N-No, I'm just doing my duty…" The blonde pick her up in bride carry, "Shelter's near. There must be some first-aid for this cut."

"Thank you." The woman thanked him again as he carried her to the shelter.

* * *

Athena suck her stomach in as Uvp's claws slice though her uniform and she deliver a swift kick at the insane Irken, pushing her back so the superhuman can regain her breath. Whatever these blades are made out of are tough and deadly because they can cut Athena's skin and her cut-resistance spandex. She can feel a tickle of blood running down her cheek and she wipes it off with a narrowed eyes.

"Red blood! Kekekeke!" Uvp clicked her claws together, "I like red! They're rare! I want it! It's mine, mine, mine! MINE!" She lunge toward the superhuman as her upper body twist around with wide-spreading arms, like an chaotic spinning top and she ruthlessly slice though her allies in her brazen attack toward the shocked superhuman.

"You're mad!" Athena use her flight ability to evade the spinning top as she attempt to halt her with icy breath, "Aren't these invaders on your side?!"

"SO?!" The insane Irken's upper body kept spinning, breaking ices apart. "They should be honored to be slain by their superior!" A wicked smirk appears behind her mask, "If there is anyone they should blame, it'll be themselves for born shorter!" She lunge at Athena again with another evil laughter.

"You…" The orange-haired girl grinds her teeth angrily, dodging the insane Irken's wild slices. She needs to call for backup because this monster is so unpredictable.

* * *

The rooftop's door kicks open and Sin walk out with a large bazooka before he hoists it up on his shoulder, aiming at the incoming ship. He carefully set up the shot and wait for five seconds before he pull the trigger, firing a missile. It collide with the ship in a fiery explosion as the masked thief toss the weapon away and he look down at the large-scale battle until he spot a certain face before he step off the rooftop, plummeting downward to the ground.

* * *

Uvp narrowly gouge Athena's flesh out from her face but the superhuman react faster enough to jump back and the claws cut some strands of her orange hair. "YEEEES!" Uvp shouted, "STRUGGLE MORE! MAKE MORE BLOOD FOR…" Her ramble gets cut off when something land right behind her, following by several shouting of the invaders and sound of slicing winds. She bend her head back to see Sin, standing behind her with four blade-legs out as dozen of invaders collapse like a ragdoll, their shredded PAK spark out lowly. Uvp realize him as the assigned target, given by Tallest Purple. "Kekekeke!" She spun around in spider pose, "The prey!" She twitched her head to the orange-haired girl, "Rare colored blood! Lucky day, lucky me!"

"No, it's your unlucky day." Sin spoke coldly and Uvp tilted her head at his voice, it sound so familiar for some reason.

"Z-Zim?" Athena said with widened eyes, not expecting him to jump in to aid her.

"…Zim, the exiled one?" Uvp said slowly, "They said you died…Until…" She slowly trailed off before she breaks out in a mad giggle, "KEKEKEKEKE! I GOT IT, I GOT IT! THAT IS ALL TRICK!"

"Give a genetic-engineered bitch a prize." Sin mocked.

"Oh, you can tell?" The insane Irken laughed again as Athena looked between them confusingly.

"I was once a scientist." The masked thief scoffed, "There was a project before it was shut down, due to the problematical side-effects. I wasn't awake there was some left."

"Kekekeke, Our great Tallest Red give this project a green-lit five years ago." Uvp grinned madly, "NOW I'M ELITE! ALL THE POWER I HAVE! PRAISE THE EMPIRE!"

"How pathetic." Sin snorted, "Why am I not surprised that Red fall so low to reactive this project? He was always a paranoid tyrant…"

"YOU DARE TO INSULT OUR ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED?!" Uvp suddenly charge toward him with a roaring snarl and she scratch wildly as Sin calmly evade her. She thrust her left claw toward his chest but one of the blade-leg flick out, cutting though her blades and lobbing her hand off. "WHAT?!" The insane elite lifted the stump up as she glance at the split blade, "MY CLAWS ARE UNBREAKABLE! HOW? HOW?!"

"Gotta give Earthlings some credit, they come up with some best technology." The masked thief flipped over Uvp's right swipe, "They were planning to merge it with their weapons to 'help' them with the war…" He backpedaled from her wild jabs, "But of course, they don't exist technically." The insane elite throw her good arm out with another jab but he grabs her by wrist and pulls her in closer before his blades pinch down. Uvp never have a chance to defend herself as two blades cut though her spine and other two blades went into her torso and out though her PAK.

"Y-Y-You're the exiled one and defective!" Uvp spazzed out, "I-I-I am the elite…I-I-It's not supposed to be like that…N-N-Not li…" Her head limp back with empty gaze, signaling her death.

"Do I look like I care?" Sin tossed her body away like a piece of garbage before he turns his head to Athena and he quickly draws his handgun, firing an energy bullet toward her. It just fly past her and she hear a screech before she look back to see an invader with hole in its chest as it kneel over with burning PAK. "Be mindful of your surrounding next time." He hoisted his weapon.

"T-Thank…" Athena muttered, "…Zim, what was she talking about? You two said something about project and she called you…"

"Drop it." The masked thief grunted, "We have an invasion to stop and I have a plan to end it singlehandedly."

"Really, what is it?" The orange-haired girl asked with a frown.

"I need your help getting me into the mothership." He pointed at the largest battleship in the center of battleships, "Then back me up in there until we get to the main cockpit."

"Huh?" She blinked, "Why this place?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what I say." Sin frowned.

"…Hold on…" Athena decided to call Defender, giving him a quick explanation. "How do you want to play that?"

"… _Just go along with it."_ Defender's voice sighed, _"I hate to say it but I'll take any plans over nothing…Just keep your eyes on him."_

"Got it." The orange-haired girl turned to Sin, "Alright, let's do it."

"Good." Sin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she take off with him, avoiding the gunfire and aircrafts as they fly toward their target.

* * *

Vya plop on his back with a thump after he receives a very brutal beatdown from the tomboyish girl and she blows her hair up. "That's elite?" Freya scoffed, "Guess he was all fat and no muscle." This Irken was so slow, due to its heavy weapon and armor, and he always charge toward her like a clumsy berserker with no fight stance. It was so embarrassing for Freya to call it a battle.

"Freya!" The said girl looked up to see Phantom as he flies over to her before he looks down at the downed elite, "Huh? That guy looks different from others…"

"He calls himself elite but he was so fucking stupid and weak!" Freya sneered before she looks out into the battlefield as the guardians attack Irkens all over and she can see that the aliens slowly start to outnumber the guardians. She glance up at the battleships with a sneer as it keep raining Irkens, "Is someone on this thing?"

"Yeah…" Phantom replied, "Athena and Zim are on it. She said Zim have a plan to stop everything."

"WHAT?!" The tomboyish girl shot him a dagger, "Zim is a fucking criminal and she's gonna listen to him?!"

"It's better than nothing!" The half-ghost gestured at the ongoing invasion, "We are winging it out there and I honestly don't know if we can stop it with just few members!"

"We stopped invasions before and this one is not different from…" Freya barked back.

"No, it's different!" Phantom cut her off, "We stopped the other invasions because we know what to do but we don't know anything about this one! We just got lucky!"

"…Shut up!" The tomboyish girl snarled before she jump into the battlefield to take her rage out on the invaders and the half-ghost let out a deep sigh, starting to fight several invaders with his ghost abilities.

* * *

"Defender, are you sure about that?" Power Girl shot the small aircraft out of the sky with eye beam, she have reunited with the boy genius after she evacuated most civilians to many shelters. "Let him go with sis? I mean, someone should back them up."

"Yes, I'm sure." Defender summon a force field to repel the lasers back at the screeching Irkens before he shot them down with hand beam, "I can't send anyone else with them because we need more help down here." He glanced at four alphas shooting a battleship down before another battleship obliterates them with a huge laser, the same ship was later blow up by B-01 in its knight form. "I don't think these guardians won't able to help out at the end of this day."

'…Why does it turn out like that?' The blonde girl thought sadly as she used her sonic scream to stun the invaders so the boy genius can take them out easily. She want everything to go back to normal, the way it was before Zim faked his death, but she know it can't be…

* * *

"There." Sin pointed out to the corner on the northeastern part of mothership as Athena flew closer, "That would direct us to the main hallway, which will take us to the main cockpit." They landed there before he picks a tube out of his belt, a pulse of small laser jutted out like a blowtorch and he slowly make a hole on the wall. "When we get in, we will encounter some opposition…" He looked at her over his shoulder, "So don't hesitate to put them down." With that, he kick the cropped wall in before they jump into the hallway and Sin head north with Athena in tow as the alarm went off at full blare. They have run into eleven invaders so far and each one was already killed off by Sin immediately, either by his gun or blades.

"…Does that bother you?" Athena whispered to him as he led her toward their targeted location after he bisected three invaders at same time, "Fighting against these people who were once considered as yo…"

"No, not a bit." Sin cut her off with a cold tone, "Like I said early, I renounce the Irken empire and heritage years ago. I was never one of them from the beginning."

"If that's true, then why do you still use Irken language?" She pointed out.

"To keep nosy people out." The masked thief step into the bridge, swiftly take the troopers out while Athena froze some Irkens in place with powerful blow. "Like you, for instance." He approaches a large panel and he starts typing something into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked.

"I'm hacking." Sin replied, "I have to gain the access to everything within the range then I will introduce a new program, that I just wrote, to every PAK, but mine, and initiate the program remotely."

"Oh, are you going to give them order to stand down?" She asked and he just shakes his head, which cause her to feel worried for some reason. "…W-What will it do?"

"The program will force all of PAKs in range to active self-destruct." The masked thief pushed the last button, launching the virus into the Irken's technology.

"Wha…" Athena widened her eyes at him and before she know it, Sin tased her with a modified stun gun. Her legs give out under her as she attempt to keep her balance, grabbing nearby chair and she look up to him.

"Don't worry, I have it on low." Sin calmly leaves the cockpit into the corridor, "You will recover in about two minutes and that will be enough time for me to finish one more thing."

"Zim, come back here!" She shouted out at him worriedly but it fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

XJ-9 don't know how long it have been since they start fighting each other as she kept switching between close-range weapons and Xoy brush them aside as if they were just a toy to him. There were some moments when she thought he had her but she narrowly avoid his strikes…And yet, it still seems to be off to her for some reason. She assume that he was just toying around with her like some certain villains she encountered in past. Another swing of his blade cause her to take a step back, only to trip over a large debris and she land on her back as Xoy bring his sword downward to her. The feminine robot roll to her right side and she finally notice something in the process, the masked Irken twist his sword slightly to opposite side at the last minute. The sword miss her by two inches and she quickly roll back up on her feet.

"You…" XJ-9 stared at the masked elite with a bolt of realization, "You were avoiding killing me the whole time…"

"…Yes, that is correct." Xoy replied, still holding his sword up in a guard stance.

"But why?" The confusing feminine robot frowned.

"…I completely loathe murders and everything that my empire stands for." The elite said solemnly.

"If you are against it, then why are you allowed the invasion instead of helping us stop your people?" XJ-9 replied.

"I can't." Xoy whispered, "To go against the empire is like a death sentence." His left hand touch the odd symbol on his helmet, "…There is no way for us to escape from this cruel fate like I can't escape my fate as a defective."

"Defective?" She repeated.

"Yes, I was branded by the empire because I once question the empire after…" Xoy tilted his head down, "…After they order us to massacre a peaceful race on the planet we invaded." The robot's eyes widened at his sentence as he looked down at his left hand, "The blood of innocents, children and unborn one are on my hand…" His left hand clenched into a fist, "I have no choice but to follow through with it in first place…Because you see…We were created to serve our empire with undying loyal until we deactivate. We have to follow their orders without any question." He touched his helmet again, "Our tallest Red make an example out of me by sealing me in the Mark of Defective after I was tortured in front of the empire."

"T-T-That is…" XJ-9 can't find the right words to say until something pop into her head before she look at him, "…Have you ever thought about defecting to us? We can do something about this helmet and protect you from this empire. You can have a chance to live in peace without dirtying your hands in blood of innocents."

"…I would like that…" Xoy whispered as she smiled but it turn upside down after he spoke again, "But it's not possible...I have no free-will like most of my people."

"…Wait, but Zim have free-will because he is out there fighting his own people." The feminine robot replied, she has received the message from Defender early during the battle.

"Zim is still alive?" Xoy said confusingly for few moments before he nods to himself, "Ah, I see…He's defective from the first minute he was bind with a defective PAK. I guess this PAK give him a free-will and a complete freedom from the empire…" He chuckled bitterly, "I'm so envious…" A sudden sound of beep rang from his PAK have stop him in midsentence and he peek over his shoulder before it explode.

"XOY!" XJ-9 quickly catch Xoy as he fall over and she look down at him in shock. "What just happened?!"

"The PAK have been destructed by force." Xoy looked up to her confusing face, "Without our PAK, we can't live because it's our life-support…Without it, we only live for five minutes."

"What?!" She gasped, "We gotta do something!"

"No." The elite placed his hand on her hand, "There is nothing you or anyone can do…And that is what I want. I want to die for a long time but we can't kill ourselves because of the programming within our PAK…"

"…I see…" XJ-9 said upset before she lift her hand up as it transform into a small saw and she cut around the side of his helmet, breaking it apart. "Here…Let me take it off for you…It's at least I can do for you right now…" She slowly lift the front part of the helmet up and she gasp out as she discovered that there was fifty row of long spikes inward on the interior of the mask. She take a good look at his face for the first time, he look like Zim but with blue eyes and his face was covered in green bloods, due to the spikes.

"…T-Thank you…" Xoy shakily touch his face with some tender as he smiled, "You have no idea how grateful I am for that…It have been too long since I smell the fresh air or feel it on my face…" He slowly let out a raspy breath, "…XJ-9, will you stay with me until it's time?"

"…Yes." She whispered to him in her arms and he smile at her. How can the universe be so cruel for allowing a good soul to be born into a empire like his and to take him away like that? She never let him go until he passed away in her arms with a smile as the world crash down around him.

* * *

Sin steps over dismembered Irken, leaving a trail of corpses behind him, and he cut the door down to reveal a chamber of escape pods. A small shift in air slowly becomes visible to reveal a metallic tentacle with an orb in its grip and he takes the orb as the tentacle retreat back into his PAK. "Let's give the damn empire a little taste of our revenge." He chuckled darkly as he placed an orb inside an escape pod before he hit the button, launching it up into the space at mach speed. He hears a sharp gasp and he look over his shoulder to see Athena.

"Zim, what did you just do?" Athena stared at him with widened eyes and he slowly turns his body to her

"Payback." Sin smirked behind his mask as he walked over to her side, "Now shall we get out of here before it blows up."

"Zim, you…" She grabbed his arm in a firm grip.

"Save it." Sin jerked his arm away from her and Athena frowns sadly as he walked away from her before she follows him out.

* * *

The invaders drop like flies, due to the forced self-destruction of PAKs, as all of the Irken crafts explode everywhere like a firework show and Dexter look at the sky to see Blossom flying toward him with Zim in her arms. "Zim." The boy genius said as soon as they land near him.

"Dexter." Zim grunted, spotting Bubbles as she float closer to them with a sad expression. He takes a note of missing Beta Guardians and he wonder if they were destroyed in the battle with the rest of Alphas. He doesn't take in the account that the Irken have improved their weaponry technology to the point where they can pierce though the H-metal in short time after his exile.

"I don't know what to do, either thank you for helping us stop the invasion or beat the shit out of you for everything before that." Dexter frowned.

"Eh." The Irken shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "So…Are you going to turn me in or shall I fight my way out and escape like always?"

"FREEZE!" Someone shouted as the boy genius closed his eyes while Bubbles look down sadly and Zim look up to see nearly hundred of SWATs surrounding the area with dozen red lasers on him.

"…Yes, we're turning you in for your crimes." The boy genius whispered.

Zim scan his surrounding but there was no way out before he raises his hands up uncaringly, "Okay, I surrender." The three heroes watch on as a SWAT member book the masked alien with unique handcuffs before the force led Zim away to the SWAT van. The invasion had ended but at some costs.

* * *

The escape pod slowly lowers itself into a large factory within a certain planet and an Irken in lab coat approach it as soon as it touch down. The alien open the pod's hatch and he tilt his head puzzlingly at the orb before his world explodes into endless darkness.

* * *

"Your tallests!" A small Irken ran up to her leaders frantically, "I bring you a grievous new!"

"What is it?" Red stood up with a frown as Purple looked at the female Irken.

"S-S-Something hit the Irken Empire with what looks like a modified bomb that produce black hole…" The messenger said nervously and the tallest react to the news by intake a sharp hiss.

"How many did we lose?" Purple asked and the female Irken fidgeted nervously.

"…1/3 of our factories and army." The messenger revealed, "In other words, we have lost one-third of the population…"

"…WHO DARE TO ATTACK THE EMPIRE?!" Red roared angrily and the messenger flinched at his roar.

"W-W-We do not know, but we believe it come from one of the planets we invaded…" The female Irken stuttered and the red tallest give out another rageful roar.

* * *

" _That is April O'Neil reporting."_ The Auburn-haired reporter spoke on the television screen as a police van pull up in front of the courthouse with mob of reporters and cameramen while the police force hold them at bay, _"Just six days ago, the most wanted international criminal have been arrested right after the invasion. He have been charged with over thousands counts of various crime, mostly involving with heists and assaults, and he was also the one behind the creation of Crime Syndicate. The criminal? His name is Zim and he went by many aliases relating to Nameless, Sin Nombre is his recently alias. It is mentioned that he was involved in aiding Ultimate Brigade during the invasion…"_ The mob suddenly uproar at the sight of the Irken in orange prison suit with handcuffs as he step out of the van with swat escorts and the alien just look ahead with a calm expression. The escorts lead him into the building and Zim just ignore the sea of questions and his statements.

"What will happen to him?" Danny asked as he watched the television with a few of his teammates and Dexter sighs wearily.

"Who know?" Dexter said, "He may receive a long sentence for his crimes…Until someone take in the fact that he 'helped' out during the Irken invasion."

"…I still don't understand why he did all of these things…" Bubbles said sadly, "Like faking his death and take lives without hesitance…" She glanced at the screen, "How can he change so much in short time? I mean, aren't we his friends?" Her team doesn't know how to answer her…

"Maybe he was already like that from the beginning." Buttercup spoke up, "He seems to be consummated by revenge for this Zita person and he might never see us as his friends in first place."

"…No, he admitted that not everything was lies…" Blossom remembered the revelation of Sin Nombre's identify as it catch everybody's attention, "I think he push us away because he know he was going to commit something…Horrid enough that he don't want to drag us down with him…"

"He's a criminal, you don't have to defend him." The tomboyish teenage glared at her sister sternly and the orange-haired girl was about to say something with a glare…

"Dexter, have you found out anything about Zita?" Jenny said to defuse what look like a possible conflict between two sisters and it work as they shift their attention to the boy genius.

"No, not a thing." The boy genius muttered, "No records and I even asked Zim when he was in hold but he don't say a word to me since then…But there is a way for us to get answers." His team just blinks at him.

* * *

A troop of guards lead Zim though the long hallway, the links of the cuffs click against each other with each step he take. They stop in front of a large white cell and two guards remove the cuffs before the alien calmly step into the cell, turning around as the thick glass slide down to seal him in. Four guards take their place near the cell as the rest of the troop exit and Zim stare off in the empty space before the left corner of his mouth twitch upward. This place won't hold him for long time because…

'I always have a plan for everything.' Zim sat down on his bed, glancing at some books that were given to him by the state and he chooses a red book to read. The box on his back vibrates quietly, due to his sealed PAK.

* * *

A lanky blonde teenager pops some pills into his mouth and he rub his forehead with a grimace as he stare at his bloodshot eyes in reflection of the mirror. "Damn headache…" He walks out of the bathroom with a whisper and he never notice some objects shift slightly as he walk past them.

* * *

A group of scientists watch on as a machine fire a laser at a small corn nibble and it slowly enlarge to the size of a cruise ship before they all cheer together. "Congrats, guys!" The head researcher grinned at her fellow scientists, "We may have end the world hunger!"

"Well, well, that's quite unexpectedly." An unfamiliar voice spoke up, catching everybody's attentions and they turn around to see a red humanoid figure step out behind the giant corn as two sinisterly yellow eyes gaze at his surrounding with a devious grin.

"W-Where did you come from?" One of the scientists uttered in shock before another person speak up, "Who are you?"

"Who know where I come from…" The humanoid stalked them as he raise his long index claw up before it glow red, "And who am I? Why, I'm Thrax!" He flick his index claw at the near scientist and to their horror, the scientist scream out in agony as red veins form all over his body before the body melt into a puddle of flesh and blood. "And I'm quite contagious!" A evil laughter echoed over the bloodcurdling screams.

* * *

"C-Can I come in?" Rafael tapped the door nervously with flowers in his hand and the blind woman looks up at his voice.

"Oh, is that you, Rafael?" The tanned woman smiled as she sits up in her hospital bed, "I smell flowers."

"Yes and yes." The blonde walked up to her side as he set the flower in the vase, "I was…Um…Just checking on you and see how you do…"

"I'm doing good." The blind girl smiled happily, "But I'm great now because my savior is here."

"J-J-Jasmine, I'm not a savior!" Rafael stuttered with a embarrassing blush and the woman just giggle to herself.

* * *

"How is our subject doing?" A seedy alien in lab coat look though the viewing window, his features hide behind an odd black goggles.

"Very well, sir." Another alien spoke up as he glanced at his clipboard, "We're able to bring him back from the dead and replace his missing limb with a cyborg arm…"

"But?"

"Here's the odd thing, he can't regain his sight…" The second alien frowned, "Everything doesn't work, we tried. Shall we put him down?"

"No, I have a solution for that one." The first alien replied, never taking his eyes off a blind teenage boy as the roaring boy punches into the wall with his fists and the room shudders under his assault.

* * *

"No matter where we all go, there is always a corruption in the system." A man with odd white hairstyle sprawling his body across the sofa before he sit up to reveal a red oni mask on his lower face, "The world is deep in a debt and yet, the government did nothing but spending moneys for themselves, lavishing themselves!" He tossed the newspaper up in air, scattering them all over the room and each of them mention political scandals before he look at the figures in front of him, "I believe we should make our reappearance once again and show them the risk…Boys, what do you think?" He raised his hand up, "Say aye if you agree with me."

"Aye!" All people raised their hands up unanimously, the odd thing is that each men are identical to the first man.

"Akumetsu are back in business!" The man announced giddily and everyone cheered together.

* * *

"Your father is dead." A demon kneeled in front of a person on the throne.

"Mmm, why am I not surprised." An attractive female scoffed as she crossed her legs, "Him was so pathetic and coward who fail to kill three little girls. He was not a demon, just a dirty half-blood who claim to be a boogeyman." She flick her long black hair back, "So…Who killed Him?"

"He is called Zim but he referred himself as the nameless one." The demon replied.

"Mmm." The female shooed the creature away with a single flick of her hand and she rest her head on her fist. "Zim, huh?"

* * *

The blonde commander stares at a thick file and she open it to read, a red printed words stare back. It read 'Strike Force Project'. "Interesting…" She muttered to herself, "That will go well with the Solider project."

* * *

"Whose house is it?" Blossom asked Dexter as the boy genius knock on the door, their teammates gaze around at the suburb.

"It belong to an old friend of mine, he owe me a favor." Dexter replied before a teenager boy around their age answer the door and he adjust his glasses at them, smiling at the boy genius.

"Dexter, it's really good to see you again." The teenager said, "What bring you all way out here? And who are they?"

"You too, Otto." Dexter gestured at his teammates, "These are my friends, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Danny and Jenny. Guys, that is Otto."

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles waved at Otto, which he just return it.

"Otto, I have a favor." The boy genius cleared his throat as Otto looked at him, "We need your technology to get some answers."

"…Oh…" Otto gulped nervously, "Well…Since I owe you one, sure…But I'll use the ghost mode to prevent…"

"It's fine with me." Dexter nodded, "I know the risk, we can't risk changing the timeline."

"…What are you guys talking about?" Buttercup asked confusingly, "Change what?"

"You know Zim refuse to tell anyone here about his past, reason for his actions and how he becomes like that." The boy genius frowned, "Despite what he did, he is still my friend and I want to know why…" He gestured at Otto, "And that is where he come in…He is a member of Time Squad and he will allow us to travel back in time…To the time where it all start with Zim."

"W-Wait, how can that be?" Danny sputtered, he had traveled though time before but that was with Clockwork's ability and he doesn't know someone have invented time machine already. "The time machine doesn't exist…"

"Not for now…" Otto secretly sneaks a glance at the boy genius but no one notice it.

"Isn't that technically an invasion of privacy?" Jenny asked, "I mean, Zim have a reason why he doesn't talk to us about it…"

"Not really." Dexter said, "He already lost that the first moment he got arrested." He glanced at Otto before he look back to his teammates, "You're free to sit out if you want. We will leave right now." No one say anything before the boy genius turn back to the time-traveler, "Otto, if you please…"

"Alright, hold on." Otto tapped the buttons on his watch before they vanish in a bright lighting.

* * *

 **And that end the sixth chapter and the prologue of UB! That's right! The whole arc from first to this chapter is one longest prologue! Love it? Hate it?**

 **All of things have happened during the invasion and it look like there were some cracks in the Ultimate Brigade team throughout the event! We also learn a few things about Irken Empire like some kind of project that Zim and Uvp were talking about, the Mark of Defective and elites! But at same time, Zim have delivered a blow to the said empire by sending them a bomb that wipes out 1/3 of their planet! That's so cold! But he finally got arrested at the end…But the question is what kind of plan does he have right now?!**

 **The scenes at the end are all a preview/teasers for their own certain arcs! But they are just few of many more that yet have come! Just a little thing to make you looking forward in the future!**

 **What will the Ultimate Brigade find out when they travel back in time? Will they get the answers of how Zim become Sin Nombre/Nameless One? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean, next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


	7. The First Origin

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 2) I'm not sure, I think I got lucky there. there are other popular stories that are way better than my stories. 3) I can't say anything about that but knowing that, I am working on them and it take some time, depending on these chapters and which story I am working on right now. 5) Who know?**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **This chapter is kinda short because it's filler and reveal a bit about the early years of Zim. Get ready to see a lot of time jump/skip.**

 **Enjoy the seventh-slash-filler chapter of UB.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim and everything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The First Origin**

* * *

 **(Past)**

It was a sunny day and few people were walking by, no one can see or hear the crack of electric before the Brigade members and a time-traveler appear out of nowhere. "Where are we?" Danny asked, looking around.

"About seven years ago." Otto glanced at his watch, "And it look like we are still in Ulti-Town."

"Hey…" Buttercup looked away from building construction of what would become R.A.M building to the time-traveler with a raised eyebrow, "What will happen if we accidently do something that alter the future since we're in the past now?" As soon as she finished her sentence, a stranger just walks through her as if she was a ghost and almost everyone yelps out from the sight.

"You have nothing to worry about because I just activated the ghost mode, which make us a 'ghost'." The time-traveler explained, "In other word, we are invisible and not there, therefore our action can't alter the timeline…" He rubbed his neck nervously, "Even if we have to witness something horrific…" There was some time when he traveled to the WWI with the squad to ensure that everything must follow the history, he wish there was something he can do but it was against the time laws.

"So why are we here seven years ago?" Jenny asked right before a young girl with purple hair run past them and she turn to face them with a grin.

"Come on, Zim!" The girl giggled out, "Let's check this park out!"

"Ugh, don't you have enough see-see for the day?" A familiar voice groaned behind them and the group turns their heads around to see a short Irken with bad wig and eye contacts. "Zim is getting tired of walking around all day long!"

"That's Zim?" Bubbles blinked at the said alien as he walked past them with a grumble, "He looks so small…"

"Are you saying that you don't want to hang out with me more?" The girl asked the alien with puppy eyes.

"W-W-What?!" Zim stuttered, "N-N-No, no, no, Zim like to hang out with you but my feet is achy and in pain!"

"Yup, that's Zim." Buttercup deadpanned with a scowl, "Only this asshole can speak so bad…"

"I know." The giggling girl rolled her eyes at him, "And you need to work more on your English, Zim."

"ZIM SPEAK PERFECT EN…" Zim was about to bellow out before his head slump down, "Ah, forget it…Zita will help Zim with it?"

"Of course!" The girl grabbed his hand before she drags him toward the playground, "Zita will help Zim with English."

"Wait, Zita?" Blossom stared at the girl as everyone watch on, "That's Zita? I wonder what happened to her?"

"We'll find out in time." Dexter replied, glancing at the alien and little girl playing.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Zim read a thick brown book boringly in his large cell until he hears one of his guard's voice. "You get visitor!" The guard hollered at him.

"No thank, I don't want any visitors…" Zim grumbled, focusing on his book.

"Hey, Zim." The said alien glanced up with a raised nonexistence eyebrow as soon as he hears a familiar voice, revealing Trixie. "How are you?"

"…What the hell are you doing here?" The Irken sat up on his bed annoyingly.

"Visiting you, duh!" Trixie sat down on the chair, set up by a guard, as she rolled her eyes, "What else would I be here in prison for?" She fixated her eyes on him again, "Now, how are you?"

"Fine, I was enjoying solitary until you show up." Zim rested his head on his hand with a grumble, "How long you're gonna be here for?"

"They said I can stay here for about four to five hours." The popular girl shrugged her shoulders as the Irken grumbled again, "…I really don't expect you to be a big-shot thief and a world-class at this one. I mean, all things they said about you on news, how you manage to steal so many technologies, you forming a criminal team and how you played them all to get what you want…"

"Yeah, yeah, I did it all." The Irken scoffed, "It's not my fault that they make it too easy for me to steal stuffs. I mean, the companies' securities are laughable and so inferior, anyone with my skill can break in and get away with it." He notice her odd look, "What?"

"O-Oh, it's just the way you speak." Trixie shook her head, "You haven't say in third-person or spaz out the whole time…"

"Oh, that?" Zim corked his nonexistence eyebrow at her, "It was an act to pull the wool's over everyone's eyes. So that way, no one can connect me to my alter ego…"

"Sin Nombre, right?" The popular girl speak up, "They said it was one of your many alias…" She paused for a moment before she give him another funny look, "Which is kinda weird because you have so many names and you call yourself a nameless one." The alien shrugged uncaringly and it was quiet for a while until she speaks again. "Oh, do you know that you're the talk of school right now? Everyone was talking about you and how shocking it was..."

"Ugh, if I know it was going be like that when I get arrested, I should have run for it." The Irken groaned to himself, listening to the blabbermouth for hours.

* * *

 **(Past)**

They find themselves in small living room after second jump and the first thing that catches their eyes were Zim and Zita as they sit in front of TV monitor. They were watching a new cover on the first appearance of aliens and other beings as they stand behind the mayor. "Dexter, isn't this the day that everything was made to public about the existence…" Jenny glanced at boy genius.

"Yes, I remember this day clearly." Dexter nodded, "There was a lot of panic and dental on this day." He frowned, "Not to mention the sharp rising of hate crimes after this day."

"Whoa, can you believe it?" Zita said to Zim with a wide grin as she kept her eyes on the news, "There is life in outer space and many have been living among us the whole time!" She pointed at a blue demon, "And look! A real demon and yet it's friendly, not like what most of religions claim them to be! Oh! Oh! And this monster over there, it's a real werewolf!"

"You're not scared of them?" Zim asked her with a blink.

"Nah!" The purple-haired girl snorted, "If I was scared of someone different, I would be scared of Pig-boy. Remember him?" The Irken nodded his head slightly at that and he look at her face as she kept watch the news.

"Who the fuck is Pig-boy?" Buttercup muttered to herself with a weird expression.

"Um, Zita…" The Irken spoke after a while as he squirm in his seat nervously, "Zim want to tell you something…" He rubbed his neck, "The truth, because Zita is Zim's best friend and I feel bad to keep a secret from you for a long time."

"What is it?" Zita asked curiously, turning away from the television to her best friend. The disguised alien stare at her then his eyes shift down to the floor before he look back to her again, his fingers fidget together nervously. The girl place her hand on top of his hands, "Zim, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me anytime when you're ready."

"…Zim is alien." Zim suddenly revealed to her.

"Oh, Zim." The girl sighed, "If that's about this racist kid from other town, you can't…"

"No, no, Zim have no idea who you are talking about." The Irken waved his hands at her, "Zim is telling you the truth because he trust you. I am really an alien from outer space…" He slowly removes his wig and eye contacts as Zita release a loud gasp with widened eyes, "Zim is an Irken. I come here from other planet because I…"

"MY BEST FRIEND IS AN ALIEN FROM OTHER PLANET!" Zita suddenly screamed out loud before she pull him in a hug, "THAT IS SO AWESOME! YOU GOTTA TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT OUTER SPACE AND…"

"C-C-C-Can't breath!" Zim choked out and yet he has a gentle smile on his face. "R-R-Release Zim!"

"I don't get it." Danny glanced at his teammates, "It seems like nothing big have happen here, beside Zim here telling her his big secret." His eyes shifted back to Irken and little girl, "…A poor-kept secret. How the hell does he get away with green skin?!"

"He said something about skin disease excuse." Dexter replied, stroking his chin lightly before he turn to Otto. "Otto?"

"One moment, please." Otto fidgeted with his watch, "Gonna jump us a bit farther, two years." They disappear through the time-stream.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Zim sit on his bed, eating his lunch meal as he read a random book boringly and his boredom were killed when he hear a light knock on the glass. He looks up to see a familiar face, "If it isn't Dash, the greatest peabrain."

"Hi to you too, green bastard." Dash rolled his eyes at him with crossed arms and a small scowl.

"So what do you want?" Zim munched the corns.

"Just checking up on you." The blonde jock shrugged his shoulders as he takes his seat before he check the cell out with a raised eyebrow, "How come are you eating in here instead with the inmates?"

"Because I kept break dumbasses' arms during my first week." The Irken grunted, "So the warden decides to confine me to here for my and inmates' protection…Plus, they don't want me to break out of the prison." He took a small bite out of bread, "That isn't my first prison."

"Oh." Dash blinked at him, "…So…I heard that Trixie visited you the other day. I don't expect her to be your friend since you two barely hang out together, beside classes."

"She's annoying." Zim grumbled, "All she did was just gossip and be nosily about everything like Blossom." He stopped eating to give him a glare, "You better not be nosy and blab on and on and on…"

"Speaking of which, did Blossom and others visited you?" The jock asked curiously.

"Some tried to but I rejected their visitations or just plead the fifth if they stop by." The Irken grunted annoyingly, "Which remind me, how the hell do you get here without me knowing? Don't they usually let me know about it?!" His response was just a shrug before the alien mutter under his breath, "Stupid inferior warden and useless guards, can't do their job right." They spend the next few hours talking about random things, mostly attempt to cut it short on Zim's part.

* * *

 **(Past)**

"Where are we?" Danny glanced around his new surrounding as soon as the team wrapped to other time, "Is that school?"

"Middle school to be exact." Dexter adjusted his glasses as young students walked down the hallway before they hear the familiar voice behind them.

"No, no, no, you damn idiot!" They turned around to see Zim as he ram his head into the locker annoying before he spin around to jab his index finger at a skinny blonde boy, "How the hell are you in this class when you do not understand how to work a fucking faction?!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to be my tutor!" The young boy walk away from him with a scoff, "Stupid green nerd."

"INFERIOR STUPID PEA-HEAD!" The Irken shook his fist at the boy's back.

"Dash giving you hard time?" Zita strolled up to him with a giggle.

"Wait, Dash?" The half-ghost dropped his jaw, "That was Dash? He looks so small and skinny, not muscley!"

"…Muscley?" Buttercup deadpanned at him, "I'm sure that's not a word…" She glanced at her orange-haired sister, "Right?" She receives a confirmation from her.

"He is so stupid than one month old smeet!" Zim turned to his best friend with a grumble, "Zim wish not to be his tutor! I have better thing to do!"

"Like what?" The smirking purple-haired girl gives him a look.

"Um…" The alien looked at her, "Like make a perfect first date for you, my love-pig?" His comment almost causes everyone to choke on their spit.

"D-D-Did he just call her that?!" Bubbles gasped.

"D-D-D-Did he said date?" Blossom blushed.

"Z-Z-Z-Zim in love?!" Buttercup muttered, "Now I have seen everything!"

"Zim!" Zita smacked his chest with a massive blush, "It's girlfriend, not love-pig!"

"Isn't that what Zim just said?" Zim blinked puzzlingly.

"N-No, you said…" The purple-haired girl sighed out with a light headshake, "Never mind…" She crossed her arms on textbook, bring it closer to her chest with a smile. "Zim, you don't have to try and make our first date perfect because…" She pecked his cheek lightly, "I have you, my cute bug."

"I know." The Irken grinned happily, "But Zim want it to be perfect for my perfect girl. My love-pig deserve better." He took her hand, "Walk you to class?"

"Please do." Zita wrapped her arms around his arm with a beaming smile as they walk toward her class.

"That's a side of Zim I never seen…" Jenny muttered in shock, "He never grin like that since we met…"

"Or so cheesy…" Dexter muttered and the team was completely in shock at the display.

"Um, I'm gonna send us a bit farther." Otto said awkwardly as he adjusted his watch and they enter the timestream.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Two days later, the guard guide Trixie to Zim's cell and they walk past two guards whom were dragging Dib out as he scream his head off with kicking legs, yelling that he know Zim and that he was right about him. "Shut the hell up!" One of the guards yelled at the screaming boy, "You don't have permission and Zim do not know you. Only friends and family can visit him!"

"I went to same school with him!" Dib screamed out.

'Isn't this the racist pervert that keeps hiding under the table?' Trixie thought to herself, reaching Zim's cell and she stare at the sight with a rapid blink. Zim was doing a pull-up on a bar, his back faces her, and he was shirtless. She sees a largest burn-like scar blot his back, all way from neck to waist and it even reach to his right arm. After a couple minutes of staring, the Asian girl knocks on glass lightly to get his attention and the Irken merely glance over his shoulder before he drop down with a grumble.

"You again?" Zim snatch his shirt up as the bar retreat into the ceiling with a click.

"Yup." Trixie gave him a small smile before her head tilt slightly with a curious glint in her eyes, "Your back, how did it happened?"

"…" The alien frowned to himself as his eyes glossed over before he scoff, "None of your business."

"Sorry." She muttered, it look like it's an sore subject to him and she have to change the topic quick. "Um…I heard that Dash visited you another day and he told me a bit about you two. I don't know you and Dash were friend in middle school."

"Me, friend with peabrain?" Zim sat down with a snort as he rest his chin on his hand, "I was his tutor. I don't have a friend back then and now."

"Oh, really?" Trixie corked her eyebrow at him, "Then what are the team and me to you?"

"The team is my enemies." The Irken grumbled, "And you're a big pain in ass for an inferior human."

"Riiiight." Trixie shook her head lightly, "Make me wonder how Zita like you in first place."

"…How do you know her name?" Zim slowly turned to her with narrowed eyes, his body tensed up but she didn't notice it.

"Dash told me, he said you used to see a girl named Zita during middle school." Trixie answered, "Then you don't say anything about her after that and he don't tell me why…" She looked at him, "Did she break up with you or something?"

"…No, she died." The exiled Irken whispered darkly, his eyes fixed on the white wall as he think back to this day and he don't hear Trixie's quiet apology but the sound of screams.

* * *

 **(Past)**

The team find themselves in a park and they immediately spot Zita and Zim as they unfolding a blanket under an oak tree. "Do you think this spot is perfect for meteor shower?" Zita asked the alien.

"Yes, Zim make sure it is." Zim smirked at her, "You exciting for the shower?"

"Of course." The purple-haired girl grinned as they sat on the blanket, "I can't wait to see it again." She rest her head on his shoulder, "…Can you believe it? We're freshman in high school now…"

"But we went to different school." The Irken grumbled, "I should be in same school with you…"

"I know but it's an all-girl school." Zita smiled sheepishly as her alien boyfriend kept grumble for a while, "Oh, speaking of school, how was your test today?"

"Too easy." Zim snorted, "I got two hundred percent and an inferior stupid boy, Dexter, go crazy and scream many times."

"…Wait, he was dating Zita during high school?" Jenny glanced at the boy genius in shock as the couple chat about their day at school, "He never told us that."

"To be fair, Zim is very private person when it comes to his life and he won't tell us anything at all." Dexter replied, "It took us a while until we found where he lived, remember?"

"Yeeeah, stupid group project." The feminine robot deadpanned with twitching eyebrow, "We almost got F because of him."

"I better get the basket from the ship." Zim stood up.

"Ok." Zita gave him a kiss on lips, "I love you."

"Love you too." The Irken chuckled as he turn around, taking few steps and then there was a fiery explosive behind him. The blast push him down to the ground and he hiss out as he feel something burn on his back but one thing that he think about is…"ZITA!" Zim scrambled up on his feet with widened eyes as he search for his girlfriend among the fires until he find her under the burning tree, unmoving. "ZITA!" He race toward her but a missile strike few meters to his right, flinging him at the ground again with another explosive and his eyes dart to Zita again before a pair of legs appear in front of him, one foot was stepping on Zita's torso. Zim's eyes sharply glance up to the culprit with rage.

The attacker stand at five foot tall, appear to be male and he wear a red standard armor that cover his entire body but his head, revealing himself to be an Irken with blue eyes. He has a large missile launcher, which was resting on his right shoulder.

"Exiled Zim, the empire has found you to be defective and broke our sacred laws… The short lanky assassin spoke, "By the order of our Tallest Red, you have been sentenced to terminate by I, Lifehunter Rxy..." He aimed his weapon at Zim, "What are your final words?"

"Take your foot off my Zita!" Zim snarled.

"Your Zita?" Rxy looked down at Zita, "This primate? You care for this thing?" He suddenly stomp his foot down on her as he stared at angry Irken, "Disgusting! It's good thing I come to terminate you before this backwater planet damage your P.A.K. too much and make you spill the Empire's secrets to our enemies!"

"I SAID TO GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OFF MY ZITA!" The roaring Irken suddenly tackled Rxy off her to the assassin's surprise and they tumble down a small hill, punching each other in process. "I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IRKEN EMPIRE SINCE THEY EXLIED ME!" Zim hammered his fists down on the lifehunter before Rxy kick him away and he lunge again, once again tackle Rxy down.

"FOOL!" Rxy backhanded Zim hard as he grabbed his weapon, firing two missiles at him and the exiled Irken narrowly avoid the explosives. Rxy quickly deliver a roundkick to Zim's face as soon as the exiled Irken get closer and the lifehunter reach out for Zim's P.A.K. but Zim evade his grab.

'I have to get him away from us!' Zim thought worriedly, he doesn't know Zita's status after the explosive because he doesn't get a chance to check on her when this assassin shows up. A risky idea come to him and he charge toward Rxy, tackling him at stomach level as they land on the ground again.

"I'm going to terminate you then kill your degusting thing!" Rxy snarled, "Tallest Red will praise me for my…"

"FUCK YOU!" Zim's hands manage to find their way to Rxy's P.A.K. and he sneakily pulls a wire out.

"What is Fu…" Rxy blinked perplexing before his P.A.K. suddenly fly him out with a screeching.

"ZITA!" Zim race back to his girlfriend with few stumbles and he quickly appear to her side before his eyes widened at the sight. Zita was covered in third-degree burn and her breathing was low and very slow with a soft moan. "HOLD ON, I'M TAKING YOU TO MEDIC PLACE!" He carefully scoops her up as quick as he can, "STAY WITH ZIM!" He carried her off.

"O-O-Otto…" Dexter looked at the said person and he give him a mutely nod before they slip in time again.

* * *

The sound of flatline beeping was the first thing they hear as the team wrap into a new surrounding and it was a hospital room before they see Zim, sitting next to a covered body as he hold her burned hand to his face sadly. "Poor guy, he hasn't leave her side for a whole week." A nurse outside muttered to her fellow nurse, "Then she just passed away last night."

"I know." The second nurse whispered back, "We should leave him for now."

"…Zim is sorry…" Zim whispered to his lover's body softly, "P-Please come back to me, I really need you right now…Zita…" His hands tightened up around her hand, "…It's all my fault you're gone…No…" A glint appear in his narrowed eyes, "No, it's not my fault…It's Rxy…It was his fault…I will find him and do something about that…" He gently place her hand down under the blanket, "I will avenge you…He will pay for his sin…" Zim kissed her forehead, "I love you always and forever…" He quietly leave the room as the glint become more madness in his eyes.

"I-I-I don't know…" Bubbles stuttered, "That he lost someone important like that…"

"We all don't know that." Buttercup muttered to her sister, trying to make her feel less guilty and Otto decide to wrap them again.

* * *

 **(Present)**

A knock once again can be hear in Zim's cell and the exiled Irken look up from his book with a growl. "Dammit, I said not to…" He paused with a confusing blink, staring at a ruffian bearded man in coat and suit. "…Who are you?"

"Thomas Wilson, a detective." The man grunted.

"Oh, a detective, huh?" Zim's eyes gazed at a file folder under Thomas' arm, "I guess you're not here for a social visit."

"I have been investigating a homicide case for a long time." Thomas held the folder up with a smack, "It's a cold case but there were some DNA evidences that point to you."

"So you say I did it?" The alien scoffed uncaringly, "Pal, many cops have come here and accuse me of many things that I didn't do because they're so stupid to 'investigate'."

"Take a look at this…" The detective press a picture up against the glass and Zim give it a glance before the alien's expression become stern as soon as he saw it. "By the way of your look, I reckon you know what it is."

"…Yes, I do." Zim replied calmly, "I would like to make a confession."

"Mind telling me everything?" Thomas took his seat as he slouch forward with his fingertips touching each other, "Starting with who this person is, what did you do and why."

"His name was Rxy and he killed my love of life." The Irken spoke eerily calmly, "It wasn't easy to hunt him down and I manage to incapacitate him then I took him to this shack out in woods, miles away from the town. I want him to suffer the way I suffered…" A dark smirk forms on his lips "So I did it by..."

* * *

 **(Past)**

After another wrap, the team find themselves in a low-dim shack and the first thing they see was Rxy tied to a chair, his P.A.K seems to be damaged as sparks pop out at random. Zim was behind him with his back facing them as the exiled Irken appear to be setting something up by the sound of clinks before Zim walk around his hostage with a tray, placing it down next to a large vial. "It's going be a long week for us, Rxy." Zim whispered with a raspy tone, "So let's get knowing each other better."

"Heh…" Rxy coughed out with a teasing smirk before he say something in his naive tongue.

"Ah, yes…" The exiled Irken lift a scalpel up to his face as he examine it, "That is not first time people call me a fucker…" He wiggled the tool slightly as he point it at Rxy with a wave, "Oh, sorry, you don't know this word…" He repeated Rxy's word, "That's what our word means on this planet, fucker. I like it, easier to say…I really like this planet because there are so many thing to like and love…" Zim suddenly slice Rxy's face, leaving a long cut between his eyes but it don't faze the smirking hunter as couple of Brigade members yelped out in shock. "Like my Zita, whom you murdered."

"Ha, have you forgotten about Irkens after spending years on this backwater planet?" Rxy laughed cruelly as green blood drip slowly, "We can't feel any pain because we're invincible! There is nothing that can hurt or kill us until you remove the P.A.K!"

"Ah, you might sing a different tune after experiencing that…" Zim grabbed a vial, pouring a drop on Rxy's uncovered hand and the hunter suddenly scream out in agony as a liquid burn him as if it was an acid. The hunter start to cussing him out as the exiled Irken put the vial back on table, "That…" He gestured at the vial, "Is grease, produced from Earthlings' meats. It act like an acid to us, due to the chemical within it."

"W-W-We'll adapt to take it!" Rxy shouted.

"Oh, I'm afraid not…" The exiled Irken replied as he slowly pour the vial over the tray, "Whatever grease is made of, our biology can't take it and I have spend my time studying them to see if there was any way to 'grease-proof' my body but there isn't…" He tossed the remaining grease at Rxy's face, causing the hunter to scream out in agony as he flicked the empty vial over his shoulder. "In other word, grease is Irken's weakness... **And I intend to use it on you."** He said chillingly, picking grease-dipped scalpel with his glove. **"You'll know my pain…"** He slowly dig the blade into Rxy's shoulder as the hunter cried out, **"And soon or later, you will beg for death!"**

"H-H-Ha, I will never beg to a defective one like you!" Rxy laughed out, only to scream out as Zim drag the blade down across his arm slowly.

"I know, but as a former head scientist, I intend to see how much pain can a Irken take before they start to plead for their own life or will they stay by their so-called empire." Zim said evilly before he grab a hammer, smashing it on Rxy's hand as the hostage scream out again.

"H-H-Head scientist?" Rxy panted out, "Y-You?"

"Ah, yes." The exiled Irken hummed, "Before I was exiled, before I was an invader, I was an scientist and I have personally watch over countless projects…" He rubbed his chin with a thoughtful hum, "There was some that I have to shut down, due to some problems…I'm really surprised you don't know that…Then I guess you don't know that as an scientist, it is expected that one have to know a lot about Irken biology." He snatch a pliers from the desk before he use it to dig into Rxy's left eye as painful as he can while the hostage scream out from the burning grease, "You can say that I know what make us tick and… **WHICH…"** The pliers slowly cramp down on the eye, **"PARTS…"** The eye slowly squished, **"HURT…!"** The eyeball explodes out before he slowly pulls a eye muscle out, **"MOSTLY!"**

"OH MY GOD!" Buttercup's eyes widened at the torture as her blonde sister covered her eyes with a wail, few members shared her shock.

"Now which finger shall I cut off first?" Zim singsong darkly as he lift cutter up before he go over each fingers, "Eeny…Meeny…Miny…Moe…"

"Otto…" Dexter hissed to his friend, his widened eyes glued to the horrific sight.

"R-R-Recharging!" Otto stuttered shakily, "I-I-It'll take thirty minutes!"

"Whoops, I slipped there!" Zim laughed darkly after he stabbed Rxy's torso with the cutter, "Meant to cut your finger off! Hehehe, so clumsy of Zim!" The team were forced to watch or listen to the torture for next thirty minutes, a couple certain members just turn away from the scene with closed eyes and clasped ears.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Thomas have left after he receive a full confession from Zim and the said alien sit on his bed with his back leaning against the wall. His eyes slowly glance at cameras as he tilt his head down to hide a smirk and if anyone look close, they will see two or three screws rolling around in his hand. Seven small spider-bots crawl out under the box on his back and a drill slowly expand out from one of the bots, quietly drilling a hole into a wall before each bots crawl through the hole and they split up in different direction. 'Now let's see where they keep my stuff.' Zim thought with a low chuckle.

* * *

 **(Past)**

A time slip place them back in the same shack and a scene in front of them nearly make them vomit. Rxy have been mutilated and disfigured to the point where he was just a skinned skull with spine, barely alive thank to P.A.K., and his blood was everywhere, it was as if it come straight out of horror movie. "Now you know my pain." Zim slouched over in his chair with composure appearance, "Even if it was just a tiny fraction to my true pain."

"K-K-I-L…" Rxy moan weakly.

"Kill you?" The exiled alien tilted his head back with a sigh, "…Not yet…But soon…" He stand up then the team watch on as Zim grab few gas cans before he douse everything with gas, "You know, I thought I will have hard time to take a life, a life of my kind but it's really easy than I thought then I realize something" He spit on Rxy, "I finally realize I'm no longer an Irken…No, I was never one of you from the beginning…" He pours the remaining gas all over the victim before he whisper softly, "Just to let you know…You won't be alone soon because the Irken Empire will follow you…" He calmly walks out as he lit a lighter before he toss it behind him, "To hell." The shack went up in flame, following by a bloodcurdling scream of Rxy then there was nothing but deadly silence, accompanied by roaring fire as it spread. Zim never look back as he tore his bloody shirt off to reveal his scar to the world and the team can see madness in his eyes. "Zita, I know what to do now…" Zim whispered softly.

'So that is where it all start?' Dexter thought with a frown.

"I will avenge you, my love…" Zim turned around to stare into the fire darkly, "I will personally cure the universe of its cancer and then I'll crush Red's skull under my foot…Irken Empire will be no more… **No more**..." He turns back as he walk down the trail, forming plans in his head.

* * *

 **(Present)**

A spider-bot peek into a storage room with its cam wire and it stretch out, searching for something until it discover a familiar suit with weapons before the cam duck back in the vent immediately, following by the scurrying sound.

* * *

A spider-bot climb up a wire then cut it with its' leg and the sparks spray out as the power went out, everything become chaotic within the prison.

* * *

A minute before the power went out, Zim stand in front of the glass wall with his arms crossed behind his back as he glance at the guards and they just ignore him. Something catch Irken's attention from the corner of his eyes and he can feel his spider-bots climb up into his P.A.K. before a chortle escape his lip, receiving a slamming baton on wall from the guard. "Something funny, scum?" One of the guards scowled at the alien over his shoulder.

"Well, you'll find out sooner." Zim chortled right before the lights went out and the guards look around confusingly. At same time, the box slip off his back as four spider-like blades sprouts out from his freed P.A.K. and they cut a square line though the glass before the Irken kick it out with his right feet, lunging out.

"SHIT!" The guard cried out before the escaped alien deliver a splitting kick to both guards' faces, knocking them out in process, and several guards race toward him to stop him but everything were a blur. Zim thrust his elbow into the first guard's stomach, taking wind out of him, before he shove him into the others and they nearly tumble over as they manage to keep their balance but it was short-lived as the alien weave through them, making a quick work with well-placed punch, chop, and kick.

"Always have plan for everything." The smirking Irken chortled as he stepped over a groaning guard and he charge through the door. Most inmates either cheer for him or demanding him to get them out of here as Zim run past them, heading to get his tools before he get the hell out of here.

* * *

The team has return back to their time and they were quiet with various expressions on their faces after witnessing everything that leads Zim up to his vow. "…Thank, Otto…" Dexter muttered quietly and the time-traveler bobs his head slightly.

"You guys should take some rest…" Otto cleared his throat, "It's really draining the first time you travel through the time and the kickback won't be bad…As long as you don't eat anything for next two or three hours."

"Yeah, we should." The boy genius replied as he glanced at his teammates, "After all, it's something we need to sit down…"

"You mean after seeing this torture…" Buttercup frowned and few members winced at her sentence.

"Yes…" Dexter sighed as his teammates slowly take off before he bid the time-traveler a quick bye, "Thank again. I'll call you later…"

"No problem…" Otto sighed exhaustedly.

* * *

Jenny enter her room and she turn the television on as she throw himself on her bed with a tired sigh before something on television cause to her sit straight up with widened eyes. It was a breaking new.

" _Just about an hour ago, a felon have break out of the prison and is on run."_ The reporter spoke as the blaring sirens can be heard behind him, _"The force has launched a manhunt to apprehend a felon, Zim. Zim is a thief and mastermind of…"_

"No…" Jenny whispered before she immediately take off, flying across the city.

* * *

Zim walk in the alleyway as he pocketed a small drill-machine in his pocket and he touches his left wrist with a smirk as soon as he gets closer to the moving bystanders. A shadow cast over him and the Irken walk out in the light, walking among the people and yet, no one have notice him because…All they saw was just a normal human walking pass them with a light chuckle. No one will see him again for months and some dreading to think what he will do next because he will not stop until he get his revenge.

* * *

 **And that end the seventh chapter of UB! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We finally find out what happened to Zita and why Zim is obsessed with destroying Irken Empire! But why did Tallest Red decide to order his death after exile him? Is there something going on? While the team were in past, few people visited Zim in prison before he break out of prison and disappear just like that! Wow, he really have plan for everything and that won't be pretty good for the Ultimate Brigade because it's Zim.**

 **Where did Zim go? Will the Ultimate Brigade catch him again? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean, next chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Gir so he can play with them.**


End file.
